Angel Hiss
by singvogel
Summary: Ein Engel und ein Dämon, ein unvorhergesehenes Treffen und seine Folgen. Dazu weitere Verwicklungen, Verräter und abgelegte Liebhaber.... slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hab keine Ahnung wem die Bibel jetzt genau gehört, aber mir jedenfalls nicht. Geld mach ich wie immer auch nicht.

Warnungen: Slash (nicht wirklich grafisch, aber egal), weder anspruchsvoll noch historisch korrekt.

Alles nur so zur Entspannung entstanden, weil mir der Titel irgendwann so in den Kopf gekommen ist und ich was dazu schreiben wollte. Bin auch keine Christin und entschuldige mich falls ich jemandem hiermit zu nahe trete. Wer möchte soll allerdings gerne reviewn!  

Angel Hiss

Der Dämon läuft durch den herbstlichen Wald. Es regnet und der schwach modrige Geruch der feuchten Blätter lässt eine angenehm morbide Stimmung aufkommen. Er hat entschieden heute die Nacht in der Ruine der halbvergessenen Bahnstation zu verbringen, deren Lage dieser Tage kaum noch jemand kennt. Seine Schuhe sind verklebt mit Schlamm und die glatten schwarzen Haare kleben ihm schon seit einiger Zeit durchnässt am Kopf, doch dass kümmert ihn kaum, vervollständigt dieser Umstand doch auf geradezu perfekte Weise das Bild eines mitleiderregend unschuldig und leicht verloren wirkenden Jugendlichen, als der er sich im Moment so gerne ausgibt.

Es ist zwar niemand da der ihn sehen könnte, aber er war schon immer recht theatralisch veranlagt und wenn es nur seiner eigenen Unterhaltung dient. Die Kälte die der Regen mit sich bringt kann ihm aufgrund seines feurigen Erbes kaum etwas anhaben, weshalb er auch den eisigen Winter den flirrend heißen Tagen des Sommers vorzieht. Dann herrscht weniger Betrieb in seinen bevorzugten Schlupfwinkeln, wie etwa diesem hier.

Doch heute scheint es als wäre er trotz des unangenehmen Wetters nicht allein. Er kann die tiefschwarze Verzweiflung des Anderen fühlen, sie zieht ihn an wie eine Motte das Licht, unaufhaltsam, unwiderstehlich, obwohl er noch niemanden sehen kann ist er sicher dass jemand da drin ist verborgen in den Tiefen des brüchigen mit Graffiti bedeckten Gebäudes.

Vorsichtig duckt er sich unter dem rostigen Bauzaun hindurch, darauf bedacht seine abgetragene schwarze Jacke nicht mit noch mehr Löchern zu verzieren als nötig ist um seine gewählte Rolle zu spielen. Die stärke der Emotion ist beeindruckend, wer immer dort drinnen ist muss großen seelischen Schmerz leiden. Bei diesem Gedanke durchfährt ihn ein begieriger Schauer, gleich wird er es wissen. Ohne es zu merken leckt er sich die Lippen in Erwartung des kommenden.

Behutsame, geräuschlose Schritte über rissigen Boden der großzügig mit Müll bedeckt ist, immer weiter ins Innere des dunklen Gebäudes, bis ein Mensch kaum noch etwas erkennen könnte. Er kann jedoch sehr gut sehen, die Dunkelheit war immer schon sein ureigenes Element. Leise geht er weiter. Nur noch eine Ecke, dann muss es so weit sein.

Was er erblickt lässt ihm für einen Moment den Atem stocken. Wie eine deplazierte Schneeflocke hockt der Engel dort in einer großen, noch glänzenden Pfütze aus Blut, den Kopf eines toten Mädchens auf dem Schoß und scheint völlig in seinen Schmerz versunken. Sie hat sich offenbar die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten und ist langsam verblutet. Mit einem ironischen Lächeln bemerkt der Dämon, dass der Engel trotz allem unberührt scheint vom Blut, als könnte ihn nichts beschmutzen. Doch aus Erzählungen weiß er dass dem nicht so ist, auch wenn die Engel es gerne so darstellen.

Er hat noch nie eines dieser Geschöpfe aus der Nähe gesehen und tritt neugierig näher, immer noch darauf bedacht sich leise zu bewegen, aber ohne den Aufwand zu machen sich dabei zu verbergen. Kleine Wassertropfen bahnen sich ihren Weg über seine Wange und tropfen aus dem nassen Haar in seinen Kragen, doch sie bleiben unbemerkt, denn sein Blick ist gefesselt von der Gestalt vor ihm. Der andere scheint ihn jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken, denn er starrt nur weiter blicklos vor sich hin, immer noch gefangen in seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

Am Rand der Blutpfütze bleibt der Dämon stehen und nimmt sich Zeit sein Gegenüber in Ruhe zu mustern. Die unschuldige Schönheit die der Engel ausstrahlt schmerzt ihm fast in den Augen, obwohl er selbst nicht weniger schön ist wenn ihm der Sinn danach steht, hat die seine eine völlig entgegengesetzte Qualität.

Weißes Gewand, wie unpraktisch, weiße Schwingen, ob er sie verbergen kann wenn er möchte? Langes blondes Haar das ein ovales, puppenhaftes Gesicht, mit himmelblauen Augen und klischeehafter Stupsnase umrahmt. Er fragt sich wie sich dieses Haar anfühlen mag. Wie das eines Menschen? Duftet es?

Er tritt über den Rand der Pfütze, getrieben von seiner Neugierde. Einen Schritt, noch einen, bis er so nah ist dass er ihn berühren könnte, da schaut der Engel plötzlich auf und Schuldgeplagte blaue Augen treffen die seinen. Ein überraschtes Zischen entweicht dem kindlichen Schmollmund, gefolgt von einem einzelnen Wort.

„Dämon!"

Es bringt ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Überraschung, Schuld, Abneigung, Angst alles dies kann er in den Augen des Anderen lesen und doch, trotz allem bringt er eine vernichtende Anklage über die Lippen, komprimiert in einem einzigen Wort. Solche Selbstgerechtigkeit findet er äußerst belustigend und beschließt ein wenig in den offensichtlichen Schuldgefühlen des blonden herum zu bohren um zu zusehen wie er sich windet.

„Engel." Antwortet er mit deutlicher Belustigung scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von dem implizierten Vorwurf.

„Sieh an du hast versagt."

Mit einem Grinsen lässt er sich neben dem toten Körper auf die Knie sinken, so dass er nun dem Engel frontal gegenüber hockt, während sich seine Hose mit dem Blut voll saugt, aber das kümmert ihn nicht sonderlich im Moment. Zufrieden beobachtet er den Schmerz der auf seine Äußerung hin über das blasse Gesicht zuckt.

„Ich werde Buße tun."

Der Engel schaut beschämt zur Seite. Er ist noch jung und unerfahren, so viel wird offensichtlich durch seine Worte, die den Dämon nun doch in Gelächter ausbrechen lassen.

„So, wirst du das."

Kindliche Lippen aufeinandergepresst in wütender Scham und ein stummes Nicken.

„Und wen wird das kümmern? Niemand hat etwas davon wenn du leidest kleine Schneeflocke."

„Aber ich muss doch etwas tun!"

Plötzlich scheint er nur noch hilflos in seiner verzweifelten Unwissenheit. Es ist lange her dass der Dämon dass letzte Mal eine solche Unschuld und Opferbereitschaft zu Gesicht bekommen hat und der Anblick des Engels, verzagt und ratlos stellt eine Versuchung dar der er einfach nicht widerstehen kann. Langsam, jeden Augenblick genießend beugt er sich vor, bis seine Lippen die des Engels berühren. Ein flüchtiger Kontakt, fast gar nicht vorhanden wie das Streicheln einer warmen Windböe im Sommer und doch erschüttert dies den Engel bis in sein Innerstes. Er weicht hastig zurück und gibt wieder dieses Zischen von sich, diesmal gemischt mit mehr als nur Überraschung, die blauen Augen schockiert geweitet.

„Was tust du?" Will er alarmiert wissen und der Dämon grinst wieder.

„Ich lasse dich büßen, so wie du es wolltest."

„Du…"

Der Engel hebt nun abwehrend eine Hand zuckt jedoch erschrocken zusammen als er das Blut bemerkt das daran klebt.

„Nein…" Eine einzelne Träne rinnt über die glatte Wange. Der Dämon ergreift überraschend sanft die blutigen Finger und beginnt sie genüsslich abzulecken bis der Andere anfängt leise zu wimmern. Dann lächelt er und zieht ihn langsam zu sich heran.

„Ja."

Mehr Tränen, salzige Küsse doch keine Gegenwehr, stattdessen hilfloses Keuchen. Scheinbar ist der Engel wirklich entschlossen zu büßen. Der Dämon lässt sich nicht lange bitten, ist es doch seine Aufgabe Strafe auszuteilen wo sie gebührt, auch wenn es heute auf andere Art geschieht als sein heller Gegenpart vielleicht erwartet hat.

Als der Morgen graut erwacht er auf dem harten Steinboden, neben der blicklos ins Leere starrenden Leiche und immer noch umgeben von Blut, das inzwischen zum größten Teil getrocknet ist. Der Dämon ist bereits fort und hat ihn dort zurückgelassen allein mit seiner verlorenen Unschuld.


	2. supermarkt

Disclaimer: Das Engel-Teufel Konzept ist natürlich nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, aber vielleicht schaff ich's ja doch irgendwann noch mal eine Weltreligion zu gründen:)

Was hat ihn nur dazu getrieben? Nun hat er nicht nur in der Aufgabe versagt um die er so gebettelt hatte, nein dazu ist er jetzt auch noch besudelt durch die Berührung des Dämons. Wieso hat er es nur zugelassen? Wieso hat er nur so störrisch darauf bestanden ausgerechnet zu dieses Mädchen in seine Obhut zu nehmen, wo doch selbst Erfahrenere zögerten und ihm abrieten. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch sie von ihrem Tun abzuhalten hat er zum Schluss sogar gegen jede Regel gehandelt, die sichere astrale Form aufgegeben und ist in einen Körper geschlüpft in der verzweifelten Hoffnung sie zu überzeugen, aber all sein Flehen hat nichts genützt und nun ist er hier gestrandet. Ein Versager, gefangen in einem irdischen Körper, dazu verdammt zu warten bis jemand nach ihm sucht und ihn zurückbringt, denn nach Hause kann er nun nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft. Dazu ist er nicht alt, nicht mächtig genug nachdem er seine Energie hier so nutzlos verschwendet und in Fleischlicher Form gebunden hat.

Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit steigen ihm in die Augen. Was soll er jetzt bloß tun? Das schmerzhafte Bewusstsein völliger Hilflosigkeit steigt in ihm auf. Hier ist er, allein zurückgelassen mit nichts um ihm weiterzuhelfen. Mutlos schaut er sich um und schreckt zusammen als er sieht, dass seine letzte Annahme doch nicht völlig korrekt war. Er hat einen Namen. Den Namen des Dämons, der wie eine letzte lachende Verhöhnung mit dem Blut seines toten Schützlings an die Wand geschrieben wurde. Isrial.

Er denkt zurück an die gestrigen Ereignisse, die grauen Augen des Anderen, so voll von herablassendem Gelächter, die ihn nicht mehr losließen, gegen deren Kraft er sich nicht wehren konnte. Die Berührungen, so täuschend sanft, die bisher nie gekannte Gefühle hervorriefen und seine eigene Verzweiflung die alles so bedeutungslos erscheinen ließ. Wieso hätte er auch noch Widerstand leisten sollen wenn doch alles schon verloren war? Heute bedauert er diese apathische Reaktion. Sich so sehr in Trauer versinken zu lassen hatte ihn zu angreifbar gemacht und nun muss er die Folgen tragen. Was mag Isrial gerade tun? Prahlt er mit seiner Tat? Bei dieser Vorstellung fängt der Engel wirklich an zu weinen. Seine Schande schonungslos ausgebreitet vor allen die sie sehen wollen, während er machtlos ist und nichts dagegen tun kann. Schluchzend klaubt er sein blutiges Gewand vom Boden, hält jedoch inne als ihm klar wird, dass er sich so gekleidet kaum in die Stadt wagen kann wenn er unauffällig bleiben will. Was bleibt jetzt noch?

Bei der Vorstellung die Kleider der Toten zu tragen sträubt sich alles in ihm, aber welche andere Möglichkeit hat er denn? Durch die langen blonden Haare und seine schlanke, zartgliedrige Statur, die ihn problemlos als Mädchen durchgehen lassen, wird er so weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregen als in dieser weiten, wallenden Robe. Immer noch haltlos heulend macht er sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen daran die abgetragenen Klamotten von dem unbeweglichen Körper zu zerren und verwendet dann noch ein wenig mehr seiner kostbaren Energie darauf sie vom Blut zu reinigen und seine Flügel zu verbergen. So verkleidet hüllt er die kalte Leiche sorgsam in die Überreste seines eigenen Gewandes und streicht ihr zum Abschied noch einmal sanft durch die verfilzten, schwarz gefärbten Haare, bevor er sich endgültig abwendet und leise schniefend das Gebäude verlässt.

Der Wald scheint sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Alle paar Schritte bleibt er an irgendwelchen Zweigen hängen oder tritt in schlammige Pfützen, die verborgen unter einer trügerisch trockenen Schicht von Blättern nur auf ihn gewartet zu haben scheinen. Als der Engel endlich einen der Hauptwege erreicht hat macht sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Nur raus aus diesem feindseligen Gesträuch denkt er sich und eilt in Richtung Stadt weiter. Die stille Schönheit vom taufeuchten Moos das verhalten in der dunstigen Herbstsonne glitzert kann er heute weder wahrnehmen noch würdigen.

Eisiger Wind durchdringt den dünnen Stoff des grünen Pullovers sowie den des eng sitzenden T-Shirts darunter mit Leichtigkeit und er fragt sich mit klappernden Zähnen wie das Mädchen diese Kälte nur den ganzen Tag ausgehalten hat. Auch die kontinuierliche Bewegung hilft nicht viel und zu allem Überfluss fängt nun dieser Körper, den er sich so unüberlegt geschaffen hat, an ihn mit eindeutigen Hungergefühlen zu belästigen. Aber wo soll er in dieser feindseligen Welt etwas zu Essen herbekommen? Der Anblick der ersten Häuser kann ihn nicht aus seiner Mutlosigkeit reißen, doch er läuft dennoch weiter, weil sonst der grausame Wind, der an den schlanken Fingern und Zehen nagt noch viel kälter scheint. Die sauberen, abgezirkelten Gärten, die vor den makellosen Neubauhäusern angelegt wurden, wirken so abweisend dass er nicht wagt die Bewohner um Hilfe zu bitten. Misstrauische Blicke folgen ihm durch weiße Spitzenvorhänge und er beeilt sich diese Gegend zu verlassen, wo seine Person so unerwünscht ist.

Eine Stunde und einmal schuldbewusstes Schwarzfahren später findet sich der Engel im Stadtzentrum wieder wo kaum noch jemand auf ihn achtet. Erschöpft hockt er sich neben eine staubige U-Bahn Treppe. Dort ist es wenigstens ein kleines bisschen wärmer als draußen und er kann sich in relativer Ruhe Gedanken über seine Lage machen.

Es kommt nicht viel dabei heraus. Er hat kein Geld, keinen Platz zum schlafen und kennt auch niemanden hier außer einem arroganten Dämon. Bei diesem Gedanken muss er erneut gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfen. Die Einsamkeit frisst sich langsam in sein Herz und droht ihn endgültig zu lähmen. Schnell springt er auf und läuft weiter, um den drückenden Gefühlen zu entkommen, die ihn aber doch nicht verlassen werden so weit er auch rennen mag.

Auf seinen ruhelosen Streifzügen durch Supermärkte, glänzende, wimmelnde Geschäfte voll mit Kleidern und Neuheiten wird ihm klar, dass er unbedingt Hilfe braucht um hier zu überleben. Gerade steht er mit sehnsüchtigem Blick vor einem Glas Gurken, da fühlt er wie ihn ein Blick streift, voll Belustigung und Herablassung. Das kann nicht sein! Entgeistert wirbelt er herum und erblickt Isrial inmitten einer Gruppe abgerissener Jugendlicher, die sich offenbar darüber streiten ob sie genug Geld für Bier haben.

Der Dämon zwinkert ihm zu und grinst boshaft bevor er auf einmal mit der ganzen Truppe im Schlepptau auf ihn zukommt. Erschrocken will der Engel die Flucht ergreifen, aber er kommt nicht weit und nach ein paar Schritten ist er bereits eingekreist. Unruhig schaut er um sich. Noch stehen alle entspannt da ohne Anstalten zu machen aggressiv werden zu wollen. Der Geruch von Alkohol vermischt mit Schweiß geht von ihnen aus und der Engel muss sich zurückhalten um nicht die Nase zu rümpfen. Keine besonders angenehme Gesellschaft die Isrial da pflegt.

„Was willst du hier?" Fragt der Schwarzhaarige gerade misstrauisch.

„Ich äh… wieso? Was meinst du?"

Ein genervtes Augenrollen.

„Ich meine warum bist du hier und nicht zuhause wo du hingehörst?"

Der Engel schluckt nervös. „Ich kann nicht zurück." Sagt er so leise dass man ihn kaum hören kann über der aufdringlich fröhlichen Kaufhausmusik. „Ich bin zu schwach."

„Geht ihr schon mal das Zeug besorgen. Ich muss hier noch was klären."

Eine knappe Handbewegung und die restlichen Jugendlichen zerstreuen sich. Der Engel will alarmiert zurückweichen, aber da hat ihn Isrial schon am Kragen gepackt und nah herangezogen.

„Zu schwach hm?" Sagt er leise. „Wieso erzählst du mir das und offenbarst deine Schwäche? So naiv kannst du gar nicht sein! Was tust du wirklich hier?"

Nach einem misslungenen Versuch sich unauffällig loszumachen antwortet der Blonde schließlich gepresst: „Du hast gefragt. Ich habe dir gesagt ich kann nicht weg. Das ist die Wahrheit. Und jetzt lass mich los!"

Doch der Griff lockert sich nicht.

„Soso, du kannst nicht weg. Und wie willst du das überstehen kleiner Unschuldsengel? Du hast doch nicht die geringste Ahnung wie das Leben hier läuft. Bestimmt hast du doch Jemanden den du um Hilfe rufen kannst oder? Wieso bist du nicht bei denen?"

„Nein!" Faucht der Engel, der inzwischen fast am Ende ist mit den Nerven. „Ich habe niemanden. Sie würden mich auch gar nicht erkennen jetzt wo ich den Körper habe. Keiner weiß wo ich bin oder was geschehen ist. Bist du jetzt zufrieden Isrial?"

„Verarsch mich nicht!" Knurrt der Dämon jetzt wütend. „Wieso verfolgst du mich? Hä? Wen willst du mir auf den Hals hetzen?"

Jetzt hat auch der Engel genug. „Es geht hier verdammt noch mal nicht um dich!" Erklärt er in schon gefährlich hysterischem Tonfall. „Es geht hier einzig und allein um mich! Es ist mein Leben das zerstört ist nicht deins! Du hattest deinen Spaß und jetzt lass mich endlich gehen!"

Damit bricht er wieder in Tränen aus und wäre auf dem Boden zusammengesunken würde er nicht aufrecht gehalten von dem Dämon, dem nun dämmert dass ihn der andere vielleicht wirklich nicht anlügt. Verstohlen riecht er an den blonden Haaren, während der Engel mit seinen Tränen seine Jacke befeuchtet und gar nicht mehr zu realisieren scheint an wem er da gerade hängt. Es ist immer noch derselbe verwirrende, aber gleichzeitig faszinierende Geruch wie Gestern, grün und frisch, seltsam lebendig, wie ein sonnenbeschienenes Blatt.

Dennoch, ganz überzeugt ist er noch nicht, aber wenn der Andere wirklich so schwach ist wie er behauptet gibt es eine einfache Möglichkeit dies herauszufinden.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Fragt Isrial mit leiser, schmeichelnder und auf einmal ganz sanfter Stimme und der Engel, noch immer völlig aufgelöst, antwortet ohne nachzudenken.

„Sariel."

Das darauf folgende befriedigte Lächeln des Dämons kann er nicht sehen. Könnte er es würde er wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle fliehen so schnell es ginge.

„Küss mich Sariel." Sagt er und diesmal vibriert seine Stimme geradezu vor Macht. Der Engel zuckt zwar zusammen, aber er kann sich in seinem ausgelaugten Zustand nicht widersetzen, muss sich der Macht des Stärkeren beugenden und Befehl ausführen.

Zwei Lippenpaare treffen aufeinander in der Parodie eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses und als sie sich voneinander lösen steht tiefe Erschütterung in den blauen Augen Sariels.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Wispert er entsetzt. „Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Der Andere hat ihn nun endlich losgelassen, doch frei zu gehen ist er damit noch lange nicht.

„Und ob ich kann." Grausame Belustigung spiegelt sich in dem arroganten Gesicht. „Du selbst hast mir die Macht gegeben indem du mir freiwillig deinen Namen verrietest."

Er wendet sich ab.

„Komm."

„Nein! Ich will nicht. Lass mich gehen!"

Isrial schenkt ihm ein weiteres rasiermesserscharfes Lächeln.

„Willst du dass ich dich zwinge… Sariel?"

„Aber ich habe nicht gelogen. Wirklich! Wieso tust du mir das an?" Will der Blonde verzweifelt wissen.

„Weil ich es kann und jetzt komm endlich."

Damit packt er den Engel einfach am Arm und zieht ihn hinter sich her durch den gut besuchten Supermarkt. Eigentlich ist sein Handeln ziemlich unklug. Er könnte noch ernsthafte Probleme bekommen falls doch einer der mächtigeren Engel nach Sariel suchen sollte, aber es ist einfach zu verlockend als dass er diese Macht, die ihm der unerfahrene Junge einfach so übergeben hat, ignorieren könnte.

Er erinnert sich an andere die dasselbe Spiel mit ihm getrieben haben. Niemals wieder beschließt er grimmig, niemals wird er sich wieder so benutzen lassen. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt und der Engel wird das nun auch tun. HHh


	3. es war einmal

Disclaimer: Nö die Engel gehören immer noch nicht mir… seufz.

* * *

A/N: So, langsam wird es spannender, auch wenn sich natürlich nicht allzu viele Leute dafür interessieren, wenn man mal nach den Massen an Kommentaren urteilt:)

* * *

**# Es war einmal # **

Eine schlanke Gestalt hockt, vorsichtig darauf bedacht nichts zu berühren, neben der kalten, in ein blutverschmiertes Engelsgewand gewickelten Leiche. Dreck auf dem teuren, schwarzen Stoff seines Anzuges käme ihm sehr ungelegen. Die einzelne Strähne langen aschblonden Haares die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hat wird unwirsch hinter ein perfektes Ohr gestrichen.

Was ist nur vorgefallen? Die Umstände die er hier vorgefunden hat sind äußerst rätselhaft. Wäre Isrial für den Tod dieser Frau verantwortlich, wie der Name an der Wand andeutet, müsste ihre Seele längst an ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen sein. Sie war es auch beinahe, laut dem zuständigen Dämon, ist jedoch im letzten Augenblick wieder entschwunden. Diese Angelegenheit erfordert eindeutig Nachforschungen und genau deshalb ist er jetzt hier.

Eine weitere Person erscheint wie aus dem Nichts, auch sie blond, mit einem Anzug, der seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit jenem aufweist den unser Erstankömmling trägt. Sie scheint nicht sonderlich überrascht noch jemanden anderes hier anzutreffen.

„Azrael."

Eine nüchterne Anerkennung seiner Anwesenheit nichts weiter. Diese scheinbare oder möglicherweise sogar echte Gleichgültigkeit ruft ein leises, bitteres Lächeln hervor. Einst hat er sehr viel mehr bei dieser Person hervorgerufen als dieses eisige Desinteresse. Aber das ist lange her. Sehr lange.

„Du kommst spät Raphael."

„Nun dann hast du ja sicher bereits eine Erklärung gefunden." Die Geste mit der die offenen goldblonden Haare zurückgeworfen werden wirkt gewollt kühl, arrogant. Soll sie etwas anderes, tiefer gehendes verbergen? Er sollte aufhören darüber nachzugrübeln.

„Wie kommt die Selbstmörderin zu uns?"

Azrael weist stumm auf das blutige Gewand und schaut mit heimlicher Befriedigung zu wie hellbraune Augen sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren in Unglauben weiten. Also ist es doch nicht nur eine gefühllose Hülle die da vor ihm steht.

„Sariel hat ihre Stelle eingenommen?"

Stummes Kopfschütteln. Wie befreiend endlich wieder ein Gefühl auf diesen gefrorenen Zügen zu sehen und sei es nur Frustration. Es ist zu lange her. Die gewünschte Information vorzuenthalten wäre vielleicht noch besser, aber die bittersüße Erinnerung an frühere Zeiten lässt ihn schließlich doch antworten.

„Nein. Es scheint als hätte er den anderen Weg eingeschlagen."

Obwohl es kaum möglich scheint werden die Augen noch um einen Bruchteil weiter als zuvor.

„Das ist unmöglich! Er hat keine Ahnung, ist viel zu jung um darüber bescheid zu wissen."

„Unter diesen Umständen ist die Lage natürlich verständlich. Wie leichtsinnig von euch dieses Mädchen in die Obhut eines derart Unerfahrenen zu geben." Ein spöttisches Lächeln schleicht sich auf Azraels Züge. „Jetzt muss er wohl mit den Folgen seiner und eurer Handlungen leben."

„Wir müssen es rückgängig machen!"

Zusammengepresste Lippen und die schlecht verborgene Sorge, die aus dem delikaten Gesicht leuchtet, rufen eine ungläubige Belustigung hervor.

„Wir?"

Glaubt Raphael tatsächlich ihn einfach für seine Zwecke einspannen zu können? Was kümmert es ihn denn wenn der junge Engel leidet in seinem selbstgewählten Schicksal? Es gibt unzählige andere die ebenfalls die Ungerechtigkeiten dieses Lebens erdulden müssen, ohne dass es irgendjemanden berührt.

„Wir müssen gar nichts."

Er wendet sich zum gehen. Vielleicht sollte er nach diesem Sariel suchen. Ihn leiden zu sehen würde möglicherweise auch Raphael Schmerzen zufügen. Verdient hätte er es.

„Warte!"

Eine Hand umklammert mit unnachgiebigem Griff seinen Arm und leider erinnert dieser direkte Kontakt, so unpersönlich er in diesem Moment auch sein mag, ihn an andere lang zurückliegende und doch unangenehm gegenwärtig scheinende Berührungen. Wie wäre es wohl noch einmal seine Finger über diese samtige Haut gleiten zu lassen, ihnen mit den Lippen zu folgen und auf den leisen Schauer zu hoffen der manchmal darauf folgte.

„Was?"

Die kurze Frage ist unfreundlicher ausgefallen als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Sie gibt eindeutig zu viel von dem inneren Auffuhr preis, der zurzeit in seinem Geist herrscht. Unsanft entzieht er sich, bleibt jedoch abwartend stehen nachdem er eine erträgliche Distanz zwischen sich selbst und dem beunruhigenden Engel geschaffen hat. Jetzt zu gehen ohne ihn anzuhören würde aussehen wie eine Flucht und sein beträchtlicher Stolz erlaubt ihm nicht diesen Eindruck zu erwecken.

„Wer ist Isrial?"

Isrial ist in Hochstimmung als er mit dem Engel in Schlepptau durch die bereitwillig aufgleitende Glastüre des Supermarktes tritt. Heute scheint alles gemäß seinen Wünschen zu verlaufen! Die anderen warten bereits ungeduldig. Sie wollen endlich zurück zu Firke, der ihnen versprochen hat, dass sie heute bei ihm in der Wohnung übernachten dürfen, wenn sie genügend Bier mitbringen. Der Erfüllung dieser Bedingung steht jetzt nichts mehr im Wege und so ist die Gruppe recht ausgelassen als sie sich auf die verhältnismäßig warme, trockene Wohnung zu bewegen.

Sariel dagegen ist wie betäubt vor Entsetzen. Wie konnte er nur in eine derart verfahrene Situation geraten? Er hat einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht. Wieso hat er nur dem Dämon seinen Namen verraten? Natürlich hat er schon davon gehört wie gefährlich das sein kann, aber ihm war kaum noch bewusst wo er sich befand in jenem Moment. Ich bin zu schwach für diese Welt, denkt er verzweifelt. Ich werde hilflos herumgewirbelt werden wie ein Blatt im Wind ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun könnte!

Als sie schließlich an ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen sind tritt Sariel fast rückwärts wieder aus der Tür heraus. Nur Isrials Griff an seinem Ärmel hält ihn davon ab, dies auch wirklich zu tun. Was er da sieht kann man fast nicht mehr Wohnung nennen. Es gibt bis auf einen wackligen Tisch und einen Fernseher kaum Möbel, überall liegt Müll herum, halb verschimmelte Pappteller, großzügig bedeckt mit Zigarettenkippen stapeln sich in den Ecken neben leeren Bierdosen und der vereinzelten dreckstarrenden Decke.

Niemand außer ihm selbst scheint sich sehr daran zu stören. Ob ihm solche Dinge auch irgendwann egal sein werden? Hoffnungslos lässt er sich von Isrial in eine ruhige Ecke bugsieren und bleibt die nächste Stunde dort sitzen ohne viel von seiner Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Die pure Verzweiflung nimmt fast allen Platz in seinem Geist ein und schließlich legt er nur noch müde den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie und versucht alles um sich herum völlig auszublenden.

Nach einer Weile wird er durch eine Hand an seiner Schulter wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit gezwungen. Ein Mädchen mit blondgefärbten, strähnigen Haaren hält ihm eine Flasche mit einer klaren, farblosen Flüssigkeit hin.

„Hier." Sagt sie. „Du siehst aus als ob du es brauchst."

Als Sariel ihr nur einen Blick voller Unverständnis zuwirft erklärt sie: „Keine Angst. Ist nur Vodka. Trink, dann geht's besser."

Vodka? Aber wenn sie meint es würde helfen… Sariel nimmt die Flasche und versucht einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Es schmeckt grässlich! Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht, was das Mädchen zum Lachen bringt.

„Hast noch nicht oft getrunken was?" Meint sie unbekümmert und fordert ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf es noch einmal zu versuchen. „An den Geschmack gewöhnst du dich mit der Zeit."

Sariel wirft ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, versucht es aber dennoch ein zweites Mal. Die Wärme die sich langsam in ihm ausbreitet ist nach dem draußen im kalten verbrachten Tag wirklich recht angenehm.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Sa… äh Sarah."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnert er sich daran, dass er ihr in seinem augenblicklichen Aufzug wohl lieber einen Mädchennamen sagen sollte. Außerdem steckt ihm das Erlebnis mit Isrial noch in den Knochen.

„Wo hast du Jay kennen gelernt?" Will sie neugierig wissen, aber Sariel schaut sie wieder nur unsicher an, bis sie in eine Ecke deutet wo Isrial sich gerade mit drei Mädchen unterhält und ihm verschlagen zuzwinkert als er seinen Blick bemerkt.

„Wir nennen ihn nur Jay. In Wirklichkeit heißt er anders, aber keiner weiß wie." Vertraulich lehnt sie sich näher. „Weißt du wie er heißt?"

„Nein. Er hat mir gar keinen Namen genannt." Murmelt Sariel kopfschüttelnd und hat damit zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben gelogen. Darüber kann wohl nur ein weiterer Schluck Vodka hinweghelfen. Dieser und noch einige weitere, denn das Mädchen ist recht neugierig und fragt ihn gründlich aus, so dass er immer mehr erfinden muss. Irgendwann macht es ihm nichts mehr aus, überhaupt scheint alles nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht und dieses Zeug hilft wirklich. Nur dieses seltsame Gefühl stört ein wenig. Es ist als ob sich alles um ihn dreht, obwohl er doch ganz ruhig am Boden sitzt und es will einfach nicht aufhören.

Als er das Mädchen danach fragt meint sie nur: „Oh ho, ich glaub du hattest genug für heute. Ich geh mal Jay holen damit er sich um dich kümmert."

Bevor Sariel noch protestieren kann ist sie bereits weg. Aufstehen ist für ihn auf einmal zu einer Unmöglichkeit geworden, wie er nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen feststellen muss. Auch gut, hier unten ist es ja ganz gemütlich oder wäre es zumindest wenn endlich diese Dreherei aufhören würde. Dabei wird einem ganz schlecht. Aushalten kann man es eigentlich nur wenn man sich nicht bewegt.

Undeutlich bemerkt er das Isrial inzwischen am Ort des Geschehens angekommen ist und ihn etwas fragt. Antworten kann er allerdings nicht, das würde heißen sich zu bewegen und Bewegung bedeutet Schwindel. Besser ganz still zu sitzen und nicht zu reagieren. Vielleicht geht er dann wieder.

Nein, er geht leider nicht. Im Gegenteil, der Dämon entscheidet sich ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen und hinter sich her durch die Wohnung zu schleppen. Sehr schnell merkt Sariel dass er nicht besonders sicher auf den Beinen und das ganze gar keine Gute Idee zu sein scheint, aber glücklicherweise schaffen die beiden es noch bis ins Bad bevor es zu spät ist.

Isrial ist nicht besonders glücklich darüber, dass er jetzt Babysitter für den sturzbetrunkenen Engel spielen muss, hält ihm jedoch trotzdem in einer seltsam fürsorglichen Geste die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht während er kläglich würgend über der schmutzigen Toilettenschüssel hängt.

Eigentlich, denkt er missmutig, hätte mir klar sein müssen dass so was passieren wird. Er hat den anderen mitgebracht und fühlt sich jetzt unerwarteterweise verantwortlich für ihn. Kein Gefühl mit dem er sehr vertraut ist. Als es so scheint als wäre der Engel vorerst am Ende angelangt wischt er ihm mehr oder weniger sanft mit einem nassen Lappen durchs Gesicht.

„Ich fühl mich nicht gut." Erklärt ein leichenblasser Sariel ihm, woraufhin Isrial nur seufzt, auch noch eine leere Bierflasche besorgt, sie mit Wasser füllt und dem Engel hinhält. Diese Prozedur scheint zu wirken und nach einer Weile bringt Sariel zumindest schon wieder zusammenhängende Sätze hervor und wehrt sich nicht als der Dämon ihn aus dem Bad in eines der drei Zimmer führt, wo schon verschiedentlich Leute herum liegen und ihren Rausch ausschlafen ohne sich von den anderen stören zu lassen, die immer noch lautstark ihren Spaß haben. Doch als er ihn in eine Decke gewickelt hat und wieder gehen will, klammert sich Sariel auf einmal mit erstaunlicher Kraft an seinem Arm fest.

„Lass mich nicht alleine."

Kläglich, denkt Isrial abfällig, aber auf einer anderen Ebene fasziniert ihn leider auch die Hilflosigkeit des anderen und deshalb bleibt er wo er ist. Versuchsweise lässt er eine Hand unter die Decke gleiten, streichelt über ein ausgestrecktes Bein. Der Engel zieht ihn näher heran.

„Geh nicht weg." Nuschelt er mit verwaschener Stimme und kuschelt sich vertrauensvoll an Isrial als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Der Dämon ist zunächst so verdutzt angesichts dieser unerwarteten Verhaltensweise, dass er gar nicht darauf reagiert. Erst als Sariel ihn sanft das kurze Stück mit sich zu Boden zieht und wieder die Arme um ihn schlingt wird ihm klar dass er überraschend die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren hat. Die gegenwärtige Position ist jedoch so gemütlich, dass er beschließt noch eine Weile zu verharren. Was kann es schon schaden und das Gefühl des warmen Körpers der sich an ihn schmiegt ist auf eine sehr überzeugende Art und Weise angenehm.


	4. the day after

A/N: Huch, ja es gibt doch noch ein neues Kapitel. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Sariel/Isrial

Der nächste Morgen bringt für Sariel einige unangenehme Entdeckungen mit sich. Zum Beispiel die, dass man nach übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum mit gewissen Folgen leben muss. Wäre sein Magen nicht bereits geradezu schmerzhaft leer würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Toilette sein. Ihm ist schlecht und er fühlt sich als hätte er auf einem Haufen scharfkantigem Metalls geschlafen statt nur auf dem dreckstarrenden, klebrigen Boden. Isrial ist bereits aufgestanden und er weiß nicht genau ob er diese Tatsache bedauern oder darüber erleichtert sein soll. Einerseits ist ihm jetzt unangenehm kalt, aber andererseits hat er auch nicht wirklich den brennenden Wunsch an einem Tag wie diesem als erstes das Gesicht eines Dämons zu erblicken sobald er die verquollenen Augen aufschlägt. Die Alternative, eine leere Bierdose, ist allerdings auch nicht sehr viel besser. Leise vor sich hinstöhnend und murrend erhebt er sich und macht sich, noch immer in die viel zu dünne Decke gewickelt, auf die Suche nach Isrial.

Der Dämon ist in der winzigen Küche, wo er eine morgendliche Zigarette genießt und unschlüssig hin und her überlegt was er jetzt mit dem Engel anfangen soll. Eigentlich sollte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen bevor doch noch einer der mächtigeren Bewohner des Himmels aufkreuzt, aber nach der letzten Nacht ist er sich nicht mehr sicher ob er Sariel noch so einfach loswerden kann. Ob er der Versuchung der großäugigen, arglosen Unschuld widerstehen kann. Ihn langsam zu zerstören, ihn Schritt für Schritt näher an den klaffenden Abgrund führen bis er fällt. Ein wahres Meisterwerk wäre es sollte er dass schaffen.

„Hast du ein Glas Wasser für mich?"

Isrial schließt ergeben die Augen. Die Hilflosigkeit liegt sogar in der leicht kratzigen, alkoholbelegten Stimme. Wie kann er sich von diesem Leiden abwenden ohne es vorher zu genießen? Wer kann das von ihm verlangen? Er muss eben die Augen offen halten und sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub machen wenn sich die Situation zu seinen Ungunsten verändert.

„Geh selbst an den Wasserhahn." Sagt er scheinbar gelangweilt und wedelt nachlässig mit einer Hand in die ungefähre Richtung der besagten Apparatur.

Sariel schaut entmutigt zu Boden und der Dämon erzittert fast vor Freude. Dies ist sogar besser als er sich erhofft hatte! Es ist so einfach den anderen zu verletzen und dennoch wird er bei ihm bleiben müssen, denn erstens würde Sariel, unwissend und schwach, alleine gar nicht zurechtkommen in dieser harten, ungewohnten Welt der Menschen und zweitens kann er ihn einfach zurückrufen sollte er es doch versuchen. Die Macht, die er durch den freiwillig ausgelieferten Namen des Engels ausüben kann, ist äußerst verlockend, doch auch ermüdend. Allzu oft kann er sie nicht gebrauchen ohne dabei seine eigenen Kräfte auszuzehren und sich selbst verletzbar zu machen. Er hofft dass diese Grenze dem Engel nicht bewusst ist, würde es ihn doch einiges an Autorität kosten wenn seine Limits bekannt wären.

Azrael

Eine Wohnung. Sie ist großzügig angelegt, aber leer und die Stille hallt ungebremst durch die vier geräumigen Zimmer. Schon seit Monaten hat sie niemand mehr betreten, aber nun wird sie seinen Zwecken dienen. Azrael schließt mit einem leisen Scharren die alte Holztür hinter sich und atmet einen Moment lang den eigentümlichen Geruch unbenutzter Räume ein. Dann wedelt er unwillig mit einer schmalen Hand, woraufhin sich der Duft taubedeckter, dunkler Kiefernwälder ausbreitet. Man meint beinahe das Moos unter den Füßen zu spüren, doch zu sehen ist rein gar nichts. Die sorgfältig abgeschliffenen Holzbohlen des Bodens bieten genau denselben Anblick wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden und auch das klinisch kalte Weiß der Wände hat sich in keinster Weise gewandelt.

Zufrieden mit dieser ersten Veränderung tritt er an eines der großen Fenster und schaut hinaus in das dunstige, herbstfarbene Morgengrauen. Diese Jahreszeit war ihm immer schon am liebsten, das letzte rotblättrige, süß modrig duftende Aufbäumen bevor nur noch der kleine Tod des Winters und dessen klirrende Kälte regieren. Die Stürme, die alles mit sich fortwirbeln geben ihm das Gefühl knisternder Energie. Im Moment jedoch ist alles recht still. Nur ein paar wenige Frühaufsteher hasten bereits die Straße am Kanal entlang, die er so bequem von hier oben überblicken kann.

Wie soll er nun anfangen? Isrial war unvorsichtig seine Anwesenheit so offensichtlich preiszugeben, denn er hat ganz eindeutig etwas mit diesem Vorkommnis zu tun. Isrial. Azrael erinnert sich noch sehr gut an ihn. Augen schwarz wie Teer, der Blick klebrig fesselnd, Haare die das Licht schlucken wenn er es zulässt und spitze, weiße Zähne, die sich kaum von der milchigen Haut abheben wenn er sie bleckt. Und am wichtigsten: Er hatte ihm vertraut. Jung war Isrial damals, hatte noch nicht die harten Lektionen des Lebens gelernt, dass man gewisse Dinge lieber für sich behält.

Das Vertrauen in Splitter zerfallen zu sehen als sein Betrug offenbar wurde war faszinierend. Es lenkte von den eigenen Verletzungen ab, davon wie sehr es schmerzte zurückgewiesen zu werden. Mit einer gefühllosen Maske konfrontiert zu werden wo zuvor Liebe oder zumindest Verlangen existiert hatten. Wie Zornig war er damals gewesen! Und diesen Zorn hat er rücksichtslos an Isrial ausgelassen, die weiße Haut durchbrochen um nicht alleine zu leiden, die Schreie aufgesogen die denen in seinem Inneren so sehr glichen. Wenn er schon nicht Liebe hervorrufen konnte dann wenigstens Hass, alles nur nicht diese Gleichgültigkeit die ihm entgegengeschlagen war. Isrial. Ein praktischer Sündenbock. Er hat ihn schon lange nicht mehr zu sich gerufen.

Heute ist der Tag an dem er das wieder tun wird, der Tag an dem er auch Raphael wieder gesehen hat und Isrial kann sich ihm nicht entziehen. Mit einem ironischen Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnet Azrael das Fenster. Kälte und der Geruch des ersten Frostes schlägt ihm entgegen, aber es kümmert ihn kaum.

„Isrial!"

Sein Mund formt die Worte und der unbarmherzige Wind trägt sie davon, unaufhaltsam bis an die Ohren dessen für den sie bestimmt sind.

„Isrial komm zu mir. Ich warte auf dich. Komm Dämonenkind!"

Es mag einige Zeit dauern bis der Dämon so erschöpft ist dass er sich dem machtvollen Ruf nicht mehr widersetzen kann, aber er wird erscheinen. Früher oder später. Und dann wird er preisgeben müssen was er weiß. Azrael kann warten.

Raphael

„Ein unwichtiger Dämon." Murmelt Raphael ärgerlich vor sich hin. „Das ich nicht lache!"

Die vollen Lippen zu einem wütenden Strich zusammengepresst stapft er mit hallenden Schritten einen Gang entlang, der in seiner kahlen weißen Eintönigkeit stark an ein Gebäude erinnert in dem sich nur der pedantischste aller Beamten wohlfühlen würde. Tatsächlich sind diejenigen die hier ihre Arbeit verrichten von ihrem Charakter her meist mit diesem irdischen Berufsstand vergleichbar.

Wenn Azrael entscheidet sich über Isrial auszuschweigen wird er kaum etwas aus ihm herausbekommen, dass weiß er nur zu gut, aber weil ihm auch klar ist, dass er für das abweisende Verhalten des Anderen teilweise mitverantwortlich ist kann er ihm nicht einmal einen allzu großen Vorwurf daraus machen. Der Zug um seinen Mund bekommt eine bittere Note. Diese kurze Begegnung hat ihn viel zu sehr aufgewühlt. Die kalte Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten ist mühsam und doch ist sie nötig.

Mit einem ärgerlichen und von ihm kommend außerdem sehr ungewöhnlichen Fluch entschließt er sich diese Grübeleien für den Moment zu vergessen. Andere Dinge sind im Augenblick wichtiger, wie zum Beispiel die Befragung des verstörten Mädchens, das eigentlich niemals hier sein sollte. Vielleicht ist sie mittlerweile so weit dass man mit ihr reden kann und wird es ihm ermöglichen ein wenig mehr Licht in diese ungewöhnliche Angelegenheit bringen.

Er muss herausfinden was mit Sariel geschehen ist, denn der junge Engel war, obwohl er den ganzen Tag nach ihm gesucht hat, nirgendwo aufzufinden. Dass offenbar ein Dämon seine Hände im Spiel hat macht ihm noch zusätzlich Sorgen, auch wenn wenigstens der Engel laut Azrael nicht den Platz des Mädchens in der Hölle eingenommen hat und nun für sie die Verdammnis erträgt. Etwas, dass ihm durchaus zuzutrauen wäre, mitfühlend und aufopfernd wie er nun mal ist.

Diese Aufgabe hätte jemandem wie Sariel nie übertragen werden dürfen, denkt Raphael missmutig, aber niemand sonst hatte sich dazu bereiterklärt. Aus naheliegenden Gründen. Wer will schon einen Schützling übernehmen der ohnehin fest entschlossen ist sich bei der ersten günstigen Gelegenheit umzubringen und damit jegliche in ihn investierte Zeit und Arbeit zunichte macht.

Mit einem unwilligen Seufzer kommt er vor einer der vielen identisch aussehenden, hellgrauen Türen zum stehen. Die glatte, makellose Oberfläche gibt keinerlei Aufschluss darüber was sich hinter ihr befindet, doch er kann den Weg zu seinem eigenen Büro, so selten er es auch betreten mag, mittlerweile finden ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden wohin seine Füße ihn tragen.

Der Anblick der sich Raphael bietet als er schließlich eintritt ist so trostlos dass er am liebsten sofort wieder kehrt machen würde. Lieber tagelang nutzlos die Menschenstadt nach Sariel durchkämmen als eine Stunde hier zu verweilen! Das kleine Zimmer ist fast völlig leer. Nur einen leeren, aber viel zu großen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz und zwei harte Stühle gibt es hier. Einer dieser Stühle ist momentan besetzt von dem Mädchen, das zusammengesunken dasitzt und hinter strähnigen Haaren teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrt als würde sie geradewegs durch die weiße Wand hindurchblicken. Mit keiner Regung zeigt sie dass sie seine Anwesenheit wahrnimmt.

„Sarah?" Spricht er sie vorsichtig an. Keine Reaktion.

„Sarah, weißt du wo du bist? Kannst du mich hören?"

Nichts. Ihre blassblauen Augen blicken weiterhin starr durch ihn hindurch. Es ist so frustrierend! Bereits bevor er sich in die Ruine begeben hat, hatte er schon zwei Stunden mit dem vergeblichen Versuch verbracht sie zum Reden zu bringen. Es gibt so viele die für diese Krankenpflegerei besser geeignet sind denkt er frustriert. Er hatte noch nie übermäßig viel Geduld und diese Teilnahmslosigkeit zerrt an seinen Nerven. Es gibt jedoch sonst kaum jemanden der mächtig genug ist um die in diesem Fall nötigen, wiederholten Reisen zur Erde und wieder zurück zu machen ohne sich dabei bis an den Rand eines Zusammenbruchs zu bringen. Das heißt jedoch nicht dass er sich nicht Hilfe holen könnte, wird ihm abrupt klar. Mit diesem erfreulichen Gedanken stürmt er aus dem Raum, froh der bedrückenden Atmosphäre zu entkommen und macht sich auf den Weg in eine andere Abteilung. Wäre doch gelacht wenn er dort nicht jemanden finden würde der dieses stumme Wesen zurückholt in die Gegenwart! Bis es so weit ist muss er eben andere Wege finden um nach Sariel zu suchen.


	5. twerp

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst schon

* * *

**Petalwing**: Hm äh na ja das Rollenspiel kenne ich nicht. Die ganze Sache war ja eigentlich mehr aus Notwendigkeit…

Angel Sanctuary? Was ist das? Nie gehört grins … nein um ehrlich zu sein ist AS so ziemlich der einzige Manga den ich mir je zugelegt habe:) So ein bisschen Inspiration ist da natürlich schon im Spiel.

**Luthien**** Arcamenel**: Schön dass es dir gefällt. Ich schreibe an diesem Ding leider nur unregelmäßig weiter, es kann also ein bisschen dauern bis zum nächsten Kap. (oder es ist schon in einer Woche da, man weiß ja nie).

* * *

**Twerp**

Isrial/ Sariel

Ein Windhauch streift ihn und Isrial zuckt überrascht zusammen. Misstrauisch blickt er zum schmierigen aber geschlossenen Fenster der Küche, durch das zaghaft die ersten frühmorgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen scheinen. Gerade hat er schon entschieden dass es nur ein verirrter Zug war, da dringt die Stimme an sein Ohr und mit ihr kommt das energische Zerren an seinem Geist. Die glimmende Zigarette fällt ihm aus den plötzlich steif gewordenen Fingern. Wie gut kennt er diese Stimme. Die Erinnerung daran ist nichts was er gerne aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins hervorholt, denn mit ihr kommen Schmerzen und die Erniedrigung. So dumm war er gewesen und musste einen hohen Preis zahlen dafür. In diesem Augenblick kann er für einen Lidschlag wieder die Hände auf sich fühlen, die zu der grausamen Stimme gehören. Kalte, harte Hände. Äußerlich täuschend zartgliedrig und weich verbergen sie ihr Potential zur Grausamkeit vor der täglichen Welt.

„Nein!"

Ein Knurren tief aus dem Inneren seines Körpers. Nutzlose Weigerung, denn bereits jetzt ist ihm klar, dass er dem Ruf nicht widerstehen kann. Früher oder später wird er folgen, aber, entscheidet er mit geballten Fäusten, nicht bevor jegliche Kraft zum Widerstand in ihm erschöpft ist. Azrael wird warten so lange es nur irgend geht! Der Gedanke an sich ängstigt ihn ein wenig, denn es ist gefährlich so rebellisch zu sein gegenüber einem Mächtigen. Manche sagen Luzifer selbst hege persönliches Interesse an ihm, aber Machtgefüge sind tückisch am Hofe des Lichtbringers und wer heute seinen Gefallen findet kann morgen schon unverhofft verstoßen werden. Letztendlich ist sich jeder selbst der Nächste.

„Is… Jay?"

Aus seinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen blickt Isrial in zwei besorgte, blaue Augen. Es belustigt ihn, dass Sariel sogar in diesen kleinen Dingen versucht es ihm recht zu machen und es vermeidet seinen wahren Namen auszusprechen. Nicht das irgendeine Gefahr entstünde wenn jemand hier bescheid wüsste. Macht über eine Person erlangt man nur wenn der Name auf Nachfrage freiwillig von seinem Träger verraten wird und selbst dann kann es sein dass dieser Träger gegen Manipulation und Zwang gefeit ist.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Will der Engel vorsichtig wissen, die gerade aufgehobene Zigarette unsicher vor sich haltend, als wüsste er nicht ganz wohin damit.

„Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten." Raunzt Isrial ihn an, drängelt sich an ihm vorbei und lässt Sariel dann einfach in der Küche stehen. Wovor flüchtest du denn? Fragt eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf, während er durch den Flur stürmt, auf der Suche nach etwas um sich von dem unaufhörliche Zerren an seinem Bewusstsein abzulenken. Vor dem unschuldigen Engel, der von dir abhängig und doch voller Versuchungen ist oder vor dem mächtigen, gefallenen Engel, dessen bloße Stimme dich vor Angst erzittern lässt? Glaubst du den einen zu verletzen wird dich vor dem anderen stärker machen?

Aber warum überhaupt nach so langer Zeit dieser Ruf? Abrupt hält Isrial inne. Hat es etwas mit Sariel zu tun? Weiß Azrael darüber bescheid? Welche Motivation könnte er haben um ihn zu sich zu rufen? Rache, bloße Neugierde… er kann sich keinen eindeutigen, plausiblen Grund vorstellen.

Jetzt bereut Isrial dass er so keck seine Identität in der Ruine hinterlassen hat. Es schien so amüsant an jenem Morgen, eine letzte herablassende Geste gegenüber dem Versager, aber wenn es das war, was Azrael auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hat, dann hätte er sich im Nachhinein lieber die eigene Hand abgehackt als dem leichtsinnigen Impuls nachzugeben. Nervös trommeln seine schlanken Finger auf der unebenen Fläche der Wand an der er lehnt. So viele Ungereimtheiten.

An der Stärke und Klarheit des Rufes ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Gefallene sich hier in der Stadt aufhält, wird Isrial verspätet klar. Dies würde heißen, dass er wirklich mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Ruine war. Soll er also Sariel mitbringen wenn der Zwang zu folgen unwiderstehlich wird? Könnte er den anderen damit vielleicht milde stimmen? Oder ist es doch besser Sariel irgendwo zu verstecken und etwas zurückzubehalten mit dem er notfalls handeln kann? Unentschlossen schaut er zurück in Richtung Küche.

Raphael

„Betrachte es als Herausforderung!"

„Aber Raphael du weißt doch ganz genau dass ich jetzt eigentlich den Jahresbericht fertig schreiben…"

„Unwichtig, es geht hier um die Sicherheit eines der Unseren. Wie kannst du dir da um langweilige Berichte Sorgen machen Ariel!"

Ununterbrochen auf ihn einredend zerrt Raphael den, in ein einfaches weißes Gewand gekleideten, Rotschopf hinter sich her zu seinem Büro, wo noch immer das apathische Mädchen hockt.

„Da." Er öffnet die Tür und schiebt den anderen mehr oder weniger sanft hinein. „Ich muss wieder los. Sag mir sofort bescheid wenn sich ihr Zustand verbessern sollte." Und als Ariel sich ein letztes Mal mit zweifelnder Miene zu ihm umwendet fährt er schnell fort: „Die Angelegenheit ist wirklich dringend! Bedenke es sind Dämonen im Spiel!"

Dann schließt er hastig die Tür und hetzt den Gang runter, bevor der überrumpelte Heiler wieder zur Vernunft kommt und ihn mit anstrengenden Fragen weiter hier festhalten kann. Ein leiser Seufzer der Erleichterung entfährt ihm als er das Gebäude verlässt und warmen Sonnenschein auf dem Gesicht spürt. Endlich ist er frei dass zu tun was er eigentlich vorhatte, nämlich jemanden auf Azrael anzusetzen. Er ist sich beinahe sicher dass der Gefallene etwas in dieser Angelegenheit unternehmen wird und da ihm selbst weitere Informationen momentan nicht zugänglich zu sein scheinen, wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als wenigstens den Anderen im Auge zu behalten.

Das er zu diesem Zweck ausgerechnet auf einen Kobold zurückgreifen muss gefällt ihm zwar nicht, aber von seinen früheren Erfahrungen mit Twerp weiß er, dass das kleine, knorrige Wesen zumindest so lange einigermaßen verlässlich ist wie man es gut bezahlt. Und Twerp hat die unentbehrliche Gabe die allen seiner Gattung zu Eigen ist und die Raphael selbst im Moment schmerzlich fehlt. Er kann sich quasi unsichtbar machen. So weit der Engel weiß verschwindet der Kobold dabei nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie wird er von jetzt auf gleich derart unauffällig, dass ihn niemand mehr bemerkt, der nicht vorher entsprechende Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen hat. Weder Engel noch Dämonen oder sogar Feen nehmen dann seine Anwesenheit wahr. Zusätzlich ist sein Volk nicht allzu sehr in den vielschichtigen, verworrenen Allianzen und Fehden verstrickt, die dieser Tage das Leben der meisten Nichtmenschlichen bestimmen. Wegen ihrer relativ unabhängigen Stellung zwischen den Völkern haben sich die Kobolde von je her ihre Neutralität bewahren können, eine Leistung die an sich eigentlich äußerst beachtlich ist und die kaum jemand ihnen zugetraut hätte. Wirklich zuverlässig kann man dieses Völkchen allerdings auch nicht nennen, wenn man mal von ihrer allseits bekannten Habgier absieht. Die meisten von ihnen sind eigenbrötlerische und unhöfliche Zeitgenossen, weshalb sie generell gemieden werden.

Mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken macht Raphael sich auf den langen Weg zu dem Park der Menschen, in dem Twerp in einer alten Mülltonne haust. Unbemerkt inmitten vom geschäftigen, täglichen Trouble. Raphael weiß nicht genau wie der Kobold es anstellt hier ungestört seine Zeit zu verbringen, aber seit er für eine entsprechende Frage nur höhnische Bemerkungen geerntet hat lässt er die Sache lieber auf sich beruhen. Hoffentlich ist der hinterhältige Wicht überhaupt da. Sonst müsste er nämlich zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf ihn warten und noch mehr seiner wertvollen Zeit hier verschwenden.

Diesmal wird die jedoch Frage geklärt bevor der Engel überhaupt in die Nähe der Tonne kommen kann, denn kaum dass er den Park betreten hat schallt ihm bereits ein meckerndes Lachen in den empfindlichen Ohren.

„Sieh da!" Kräht Twerp in unbegründeter, gehässiger Freude. „Blondie ist hier um seinem alten Freund einen Besuch abzustatten."

Überrascht fährt Raphael herum und sieht nach einigen Sekunden den Kobold auf einer im Gegensatz zu seiner kleinen, gedrungenen Gestalt geradezu grotesk groß erscheinenden, Bank sitzen. Das verschlagen grinsende Wesen winkt ihn mit einer herrischen Handbewegung heran.

„Was führt dich her Kleiner?" Will er wissen sobald Raphael ein wenig zögernd auf dem fleckigen Holz platz genommen hat. Der Engel lächelt gezwungen und verschwendet keine Zeit sein Anliegen loszuwerden.

„Du musst Azrael beschatten." Kommt er gleich zum Punkt um die Begegnung so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Twerp starrt ihn daraufhin nur wortlos mit undeutbaren moosgrünen Augen an.

„Bezahlung?" Quetscht er schließlich plötzlich sehr viel mürrischer heraus und scheint nicht sehr begeistert.

„Gold." Gibt Raphael ebenso knapp zurück und bereitet sich innerlich schon auf zähe Verhandlungen vor, denn diese sauertöpfische Miene kann eigentlich nur bedeuten das Twerp den Preis so weit wie möglich in die Höhe treiben will.

„Drei Handvoll."

Überrascht nickt der Engel. Wenn man bedenkt mit wem er gerade feilscht ist diese Forderung erstaunlich niedrig.

„Und drei Federn."

Das erklärt einiges. Engelsfedern sind schwer zu bekommen und von beachtlichem Wert unter den anderen Völkern, denn kaum einer der Himmelsbewohner trennt sich gerne von ihnen.

„Ich sagte Gold."

Das meckernde Lachen ertönt wieder.

„Hähä, ja und ich sagte Federn Blondie."

„Du bekommst eine." Erklärt Raphael mit gerunzelter Stirn, denn ihm ist klar, dass Twerp auf seiner Forderung bestehen wird. Selbst für einen Kobold ist es nicht ungefährlich jemanden zu bespitzeln der so stark ist wie Azrael. Ein wenig Anreiz ist da schon angebracht.

„Gut."

Twerp grinst und hält eine schmutzige Hand auf.

„Das Gold als Anzahlung." Fordert er frech und zeigt Raphael all seine kleinen, spitzen und leicht gelblich verfärbten Zähne. Der Engel beschließt sich mit dieser Abmachung zufrieden zu geben. Bisher hat Twerp gehalten was er versprach und nach einigen ähnlichen Zusammenkünften haben die beiden schon eine gewisse Routine in ihren Verhandlungen entwickelt. Drei Handvoll Gold wechseln den Besitzer und dann ist Raphael auch schon wieder auf dem Weg. Jetzt kann er nur noch abwarten was seine heutigen Bemühungen für Früchte tragen werden.


	6. luzifer

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Bin ja nichtmal Christ. Wie sollte mir da so was gehören? Aber vielleicht gründe ich ja irgendwann mal meine eigene Sekte…

* * *

**Petalwing**: Also wenn du Schweizer generell für klein, knorrig und unleidlich erachtest dann wirst du wohl recht haben…grins Ein Ricola gefällig?

Na ja AS besitze ich erst so ab Band sieben, da musste ich dann sowieso einige Zugeständnisse in Sachen Logik und Handlungsstrang machen, aber Kira hab ich nie so ganz verstanden. (Obwohl ich ihn ja schon toll fand. Er erinnert mich ein klein wenig an einen gewissen Zauberer…:)

So genug gesabbelt.

* * *

**Luzifer**

C

C

C

Isrial / Sariel

„Wohin gehen wir denn?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht." Gibt Isrial, dem die helle Stimme des Engels auf die Nerven geht, ungehalten zurück. Kann dieses lästige Geschöpf nicht wenigstens einmal für eine Sekunde still sein? Kombiniert mit dem immer schlimmer werdenden Zwang den der Ruf verursacht treiben ihn die unaufhörlichen Fragen langsam in den Wahnsinn. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung streicht er sich eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und versucht zu ergründen welche der beiden Straßen vor ihm wohl die richtige sein mag. Der Weg zu Azrael scheint weiter zu sein als er angenommen hatte und jetzt fällt es ihm zunehmend schwerer sich noch auf Dinge wie fahrende Autos zu konzentrieren. Das muss er jedoch tun wenn er wie geplant Sariel mitbringen will, denn der andere ist ganz offensichtlich nicht imstande selbst zurechtzukommen. Er scheint ja nicht einmal den Sinn und Zweck einer einfachen Verkehrsampel zu kennen.

„Wieso weißt du das denn nicht? Ich sehe doch dass du nach einem bestimmten Ort suchst."

„Ich weiß es eben nicht!" Faucht Isrial am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung angekommen. „Und jetzt sei gefälligst endlich still sonst kommen wir nie an!"

Das beleidigte, leise gemurmelte „Ich wollte doch nur helfen." Des Engels ignoriert er einfach und zerrt Sariel unsanft hinter sich her über die Straße. In diesem Augenblick ist die Aussicht ihn bald an den Gefallenen loszuwerden sehr verlockend.

Für die nächsten zehn Minuten schweigen sich die beiden wütend an und stapfen stumm weiter unbekannte Straßen entlang, bis Isrial auf einmal vor der wuchtigen, doppelflügligen Holztür eines mindestens fünf Stockwerke hohen Hauses stehen bleibt, dass auch schon bessere Tage gesehen haben muss. Seine Hand zittert als er sie auf die Klinke legt und sich einen kurzen Augenblick der Konzentration abringt, bis sie aufspringt. Aus dem Augenwinkel meint er eine Bewegung zu sehen, aber als er sich umblickt steht da nur Sariel der ihn noch immer missmutig anschaut. Die Frage wieso sie überhaupt hier sind steht ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber nach Isrials letztem Ausbruch wagt er nicht mehr sie zu stellen und beschränkt sich auf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, der den Dämon in seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung jedoch nicht im Geringsten berührt.

Derart dicht an seinem Ausgangspunkt ist der Drang des Rufes fast unerträglich stark, so dass Isrial sich mit aller Kraft zwingen muss um nicht die Treppen hinauf zu sprinten. Bei aller Mühe kann er jedoch nicht verhindern immer schneller zu werde je näher er der Wohnungstür kommt hinter der sein persönlicher Alptraum auf ihn wartet. Schließlich gelangt er keuchend und mit einem zunehmend misstrauischer werdenden Sariel im Schlepptau ans Ziel. Die Tür zur Wohnung schwingt einladend auf, noch bevor die beiden überhaupt auf die Idee kommen können nach einer Klingel zu suchen.

Noch immer unter Zwang stürmt Isrial ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Zurückhaltung hinein, gefolgt von einem beträchtlich langsameren Sariel, in dessen Bauch sich inzwischen ein unangenehmes Gefühl der bösen Vorahnung breitgemacht hat. Spontan beschließt er umzukehren, auch auf die Gefahr hin von dem Dämon einfach wieder zurückgerufen zu werden, doch kaum hat er sich umgedreht um diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen, da schließt sich die Wohnungstür auch schon mit einem lauten Knall direkt vor seiner Nase. Zutiefst erschrocken zuckt Sariel zusammen. Das schlechte Gefühl steigert sich plötzlich und unvermittelt in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen." Erklingt auf einmal eine ruhige Stimme aus dem Nebenraum, in den Isrial kurz zuvor verschwunden ist.

„Das… ich… ich kann das erklären!"

Isrial scheint leicht panisch zu sein, dem Klang seiner schnell herausgekeuchten Worte nach zu urteilen. Sariel möchte den Besitzer dieser anderen Stimme lieber nicht kennen lernen, der sogar jemandem wie Isrial Angst machen kann, der ihm doch so kühl und unnahbar erscheint. Unglücklich presst er seinen Rücken nah an die große Tür, die so unnachgiebig zwischen ihm und der Freiheit steht.

„Ja? Ich bin gespannt."

Es liegen keinerlei Anzeichen von Wut in diesem Satz, aber doch eine unüberhörbare Drohung. Was Isrial zu sagen hat sollte besser überzeugend sein.

„Es ist wegen dem Engel!" Stößt der Dämon hastig hervor.

„Raphael?"

Die zweite Stimme lässt einen Anflug von Überraschung erkennen.

„Raphael?" Folgt das ratlose Echo von Isrial.

„Sariel."

Es ist eine nüchterne Feststellung, so als wäre es eine lang erwartete Tatsache. Der zu dem dieser Name gehört drückt sich augenblicklich noch ein wenig fester an die harte Tür. Woher weiß dieser Unbekannte wie er heißt? Panisch greift er nach der Klinke, die sich jedoch nicht einmal einen Millimeter bewegen lässt. Stattdessen hört er als nächstes wie der Fremde sagt: „Du hast ihn mitgebracht."

„Ja."

Dann das Geräusch von schnellen Schritten und gleich darauf erscheint Isrials Kopf an der Zimmertür.

„Komm her Sariel."

Da er keine Wahl hat tut der Engel mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen und weichen Knien was Isrial befiehlt. Auch wenn alle seine Instinkte ihm zuschreien weit weg zu rennen. Kaum dass er nah genug heran ist, packt Isrial ihn bei den Schultern und schiebt ihn vor sich her in den Raum, wie eine Art Schutzschild. Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Als sein Blick auf den Unbekannten fällt ist er für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. Diese Gestalt sieht gar nicht so unheimlich und gefährlich aus wie die Stimme vermuten lies. Ein schlanker Körperbau, blonde Haare und der gepflegte schwarze Anzug wirken gar nicht übermäßig bedrohlich und seltsam vertraut. Zumindest bis man den harten Ausdruck der Tannengrünen Augen bemerkt.

Sariel schnappt nach Luft unter dem eisigen, kalkulierenden Blick und fängt unwillkürlich an sich gegen Isrials festen Griff zu sträuben.

„Lass mich gehen Isrial. Bitte lass mich gehen." Bettelt er und versucht sich zu entwinden, aber der Dämon zischt ihn nur unterdrückt an: „Hör auf dich zu wehren Dummkopf. Du hast gar keine andere Wahl."

Damit gibt er dem Engel einen letzten kräftigen Schubs, der ihn direkt vor der unheimlichen Gestalt des Gefallenen zum stehen kommen lässt und zieht sich dann selbst so weit zurück wie es überhaupt noch möglich ist ohne den Raum zu verlassen.

„Aha. Du bist also der unfähige Versager den Raphael so verzweifelt sucht." Stellt Azrael abfällig fest. „Weißt du eigentlich was dein Handeln bewirkt hat?"

Sariel erblasst und schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Er hatte doch nur helfen wollen. Wieso scheint alles was er in letzter Zeit anpackt sich zum Schlechten zu verkehren? Aber was war dass, was der andere da gerade gesagt hat?

„Raphael sucht mich?" Piepst er unsicher, in dem Versuch sich in dieser Situation an etwas bekanntem festzuhalten, woraufhin sich ein sehr unangenehmes Lächeln auf dem eigentlich gutaussehenden Gesicht Azraels ausbreitet.

„Oh ja er sucht dich. Aber er wird dich nicht finden Engelchen. Nicht solange ich es nicht will." Schließt er mit unheilvoller Befriedigung.

„W-wieso nicht?" Fragt Sariel zaghaft und versucht zurückzuweichen, woraufhin Azrael ihn mit einer beiläufigen Geste seiner schlanken Hand und einer großen Portion unsichtbarer Kraft einfach zu Boden wirft. Die Luft um ihn herum prickelt fast vor Energie und in diesem Augenblick versteht Sariel erst wirklich mit wem er es hier zu tun hat. Hinter ihm hat sich Isrial angstvoll an die Wand gekauert und hofft darauf, dass ein Wunder geschehen möge und er sich in Luft auflösen wird. So voller Wut hat er Azrael schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Raphael

Verdrossen rührt Raphael in seinem übersüßten Kaffee herum. Den ganzen Tag irrt er nun schon durch diese hektisch brodelnde Stadt. Ohne den geringsten Hinweis darauf was mit dem jungen Engel geschehen sein könnte. Er versucht immer wieder erfolglos sich vorzustellen wohin jemand in Sariels Situation wohl gehen würde. Vor einer halben Stunde hat er schließlich aufgegeben und sich hier niedergelassen, wo er von seinem kleinen Tisch am Fenster einen guten Überblick über einen großen, belebten Platz hat. Ab und zu lässt er seinen Blick suchend über die Menge gleiten, doch ohne jemals das gesuchte Gesicht dort zu erblicken.

Er schreckt erst aus seinem stillen Brüten hoch, als sich auf einmal ungefragt jemand ihm gegenüber auf dem zweiten Stuhl niederlässt. Als er erkennt mit wem er es hier zu tun hat erblasst er augenblicklich.

„Luzifer?" Flüstert er ungläubig, woraufhin sein Gegenüber die schmalen Lippen zu einem humorlosen Lächeln verzieht.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung Raphael!" Zischt er leise und die stille Wut die in seinen dunkelgrauen Augen flackert ist kaum zu übersehen. „Du hast mir geschworen dich von ihm fernzuhalten."

„Und das tue ich auch!" Gibt der Engel mit mühsam unterdrückter Heftigkeit zurück. „Aber das hier hat mit dieser Angelegenheit nichts zu tun. Ich muss meine Aufgaben erfüllen und das weißt du genau!" Mit einem ärgerlichen Klimpern lässt er den Löffel zurück in die Tasse fallen.

„Hat Twerp dir davon erzählt?" Will er schließlich wissen, aber er bekommt nur ein kryptisches: „Mir erzählen viele Geschöpfe Dinge die ich wissen muss." Zur Antwort.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach zurückkehren." Erklärt Raphael mit einem Unterton, der einem Flehen gleichkommt. „Er weiß nach wem ich suche und wird ihn vielleicht früher finden."

„Möglich." Kommt es kühl zurück. „Und?"

„Ich will nicht dass er wegen falscher Tatsachen unschuldiges Blut vergießt." Ist die leise Antwort.

„Mir ist es völlig gleich wie viel Blut an seinen Händen klebt." Erklärt Luzifer auf einmal wütend. „Hauptsache er berührt dich nie wieder damit."

„Aber…"

„Gar nichts Aber. Azrael ist mein und wenn du ihm noch ein einziges Mal zu nahe kommst, dann werden sowohl er als auch dieser dumme Junge Sariel die Konsequenzen deines Handelns tragen müssen."

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen starrt Raphael ihn an. Selbstsüchtiger Egoist! Wieso verdammst du ihn und mich dazu so zu leiden? Denkt er voll hilflosem Zorn. Die hasserfüllte Anklage bleibt ihm jedoch im Halse stecken wenn er daran denkt, dass Luzifer durchaus imstande ist seine Ankündigung wahr zu machen. Was hatte er damals gesagt? Wenn du ihn nicht freigibst, dann wird ihn niemand haben.

Welche andere Wahl hatte er denn als sich nach einer solchen Drohung ohne Erklärung abzuwenden und hinter einer unüberwindlich scheinenden Mauer der Gleichgültigkeit zu verstecken? Auch wenn es ihn alle nur mögliche Selbstbeherrschung gekostet hatte sich so abweisend zu geben und teilnahmslos zuzuschauen wie Azrael daran zerbrach. Ein verletzter Azrael ist besser als ein ausgelöschter. Dieser Meinung ist Raphael noch immer, auch wenn er sich fast täglich die Schuld an dem gibt was aus seinen Handlungen erwachsen ist.

Die Zurückweisung hat ihn kalt gemacht seinen Geliebten, kalt und grausam. Als könnte er es nicht ertragen je wieder zu fühlen und sich dieser Verletzlichkeit preiszugeben. Beide hatten versucht den Anderen zu vergessen. Jeder auf seine Weise und keinem ist es wirklich gelungen, aber das gestehen sie sich kaum je ein und versuchen es jeden Tag auf neue.

„Hast du verstanden?" Reißt Luzifer ihn auf einmal hart aus den bitteren Erinnerungen. Und mit Zähnen so fest zusammengebissen das es schmerzt nickt Raphael. Mit dem lähmenden Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, dass ihn jedes Mal in Gegenwart des Lichtbringers überkommt, sieht er reglos zu wie jener sich elegant erhebt und ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem halbleeren Café schlendert. Erst als er sich sicher ist dass sein Erpresser ihn nicht mehr sehen kann lässt er mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen das Gesicht in die Hände sinken.


	7. verrat

Disclaimer: jaja wie immer ihr wisst es doch alle.

* * *

A/N: So mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Passiert zwar nicht sehr viel, aber dass kommt dann im nächsten Part.

* * *

C**Verrat**

C

Azrael/ Sariel/ Isrial

Er sieht so hilflos aus der kleine, blonde Engel wie er dort auf dem Boden liegt, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen und gefüllt mit ungläubigem Schrecken angesichts dieser harten Behandlung. Hat ihn überhaupt schon einmal jemand mit direkter Gewalt konfrontiert? Isrial vielleicht, aber es kann nicht sehr beeindruckend gewesen sein der Art nach zu urteilen wie der ungläubige, ängstliche Blick jetzt auf ihm ruht, als sei seine Reaktion gegen jede Regel und Erwartung gewesen. Es wird viel zu leicht sein ihn zu verletzen. Vielleicht müsste er ihn nicht einmal berühren, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich trotzdem tun wird. Schließlich ist der frische junge Körper auch in den schmutzigen und schlecht passenden Kleidern noch überaus schön anzusehen und verlockend.

Raphael sucht ihn. Hat er vielleicht ein persönliches Interesse an diesem Jungen? Hat er diese weiche Haut bereits gespürt, seine Finger in den seidigen Haaren vergraben? Kurz blitzt der alte Schmerz der Zurückweisung in seinen Augen auf, doch gleich darauf wird er von Wut hinweggespült.

„Wieso nicht?" Wiederholt er kühl die letzte unsichere Frage des Engels. „Weil ich es sage." Erklärt er dann sachlich, bevor seine Stimme wieder ins Bedrohliche umschlägt. „Du wirst feststellen, dass es besser ist genau zuzuhören wenn ich etwas sage Goldlöckchen. Ich wiederhole mich nämlich nicht gerne. Isrial kann dir das bestätigen. Nicht wahr kleiner Dämon?"

Isrial verspannt sich voller Panik als die Aufmerksamkeit wieder in seine Richtung gelenkt wird und nickt hektisch mit dem Kopf das die schwarzen Haare fliegen. Wieso ist nach all diesen Jahren wieder eine solche Wut in dem Gefallenen hochgekocht fragt er sich angstvoll und hofft nur noch darauf diese Begegnung irgendwie zu überstehen.

„Darf ich bitte gehen?" Wimmert er kläglich und kauert sich gleichzeitig noch ein wenig tiefer an die Wand. Unterwürfigkeit hat ihn bereits früher manchmal weitergebracht, wieso es also nicht wenigstens versuchen. Über seinen normalerweise wohlgehüteten Stolz kann er in diesem Augenblick ausnahmsweise einmal spielend hinwegsehen. Wenn Azrael jetzt ein neues Spielzeug für seine zerstörerischen Impulse gefunden hat, dann kann ihm selbst das nur recht sein! Je länger sich der Andere mit Sariel beschäftigt desto besser für ihn selber. Angespannt wartet er ab während Azrael ihn mit unbewegtem Gesicht mustert. Schließlich zuckt der Gefallene mit den Schultern.

„Geh doch." Sagt er desinteressiert. „Falls ich dich brauchen sollte werde ich nach dir rufen."

Kaum hat er ausgeredet hört man auch schon wie die schwere Tür ins Schloss fällt und kurz darauf hastige Schritte die sich, jeweils etliche Stufen überspringend, die Treppe hinunter entfernen.

Ein Anflug der Fassungslosigkeit zeigt sich auf Sariels Gesicht und breitet sich rasch aus. Er ist absolut unvorbereitet auf diese Situation, fühlt sich auf einmal verraten von dem Dämon, der ihn so einfach ohne jede Erklärung hergebracht und ausgeliefert hat. Das Gefühl ist nicht schön. Es schmerzt tief in seiner Brust und zerstört einen weiteren Teil seiner vertrauensvollen Unschuld. Fast eine volle Minute ist er derart überwältigt, dass er kaum bemerkt wie unheimlich still Azrael geworden ist. Dunkle Tannenaugen beobachten ihn und sehen zu wie Vertrauen bröckelt und schmerzliches Begreifen sich langsam seines Geistes bemächtigt.

„Sein Verhalten überrascht dich?" Fragt er schließlich. Sariel nickt, kläglich und verunsichert. Daran zu lügen denkt er in diesem Augenblick gar nicht. Lüge ist etwas, dass ihm bis vor kurzem völlig fremd war, abstrakt und ohne wirkliche Substanz in seinem Leben.

„Nun ja, das war wohl zu erwarten." Murmelt der Andere mehr zu sich selbst. „Du wirst bald lernen wie schmerzhaft das Leben wirklich ist junges Engelchen."

Ein fester Schritt in Richtung des Engels lässt diesen erschrocken ein kleines Stück zurückweichen, eine Reaktion die ein schmallippiges Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Älteren zaubert. Die spontane Panik des jungen Engels gefällt ihm. Sie macht ihn formbar und angreifbar, gibt ihm selbst aber dabei das elektrisierende Gefühl der absoluten Kontrolle und Überlegenheit. Langsam wird sein Lächeln breiter.

„Erzähl mir," sagt er leise „wie bist du auf Isrial gestoßen?"

„I-in dem a-alten Haus." Erklärt Sariel mit stotternder, schwankender Stimme und beobachtet dabei angespannt jede Bewegung seines Gegenübers. Auffordernd hebt sich eine blonde Braue. Azrael will mehr hören.

„Ich...", Sariel stockt kurz „m-mein Schützling..."

„Hat sich umgebracht, ohne dass du es verhindern konntest." Unterbricht ihn der Gefallene kalt und sendet damit einen gepeinigten Ausdruck über das junge, offene Gesicht, dass ich nun dem beschämt dem Boden zuwendet.

„Du hast versagt." Neckt er mit grausamer Belustigung, um dann auf einmal interessiert zu fragen: „Was hat Isrial getan? Er hat Macht über dich, nicht wahr? Wie hat er dich dazu gebracht ihm deinen Namen zu verraten?"

„Hat er nicht!" Begehrt Sariel milde empört auf, nur um gleich darauf furchtsam die Schultern hochzuziehen, als sich dunkelgrüne Augen ärgerlich verengen.

„Nicht sofort." Erklärt er schnell und verhaspelt sich dann. „Zu-zuerst hat er n-nur..."

Eine leichte Röte legt sich über die hübsch geschwungenen Wangenknochen und lässt Sariel verstummen. Es verwirrt ihn immer noch wenn er zurückdenkt, an das beängstigende und zugleich kribbelnde Gefühl das die Berührungen in ihm hervorgerufen haben. Die Schmerzen, die beinahe wieder aufgewogen wurden durch jene andere, nie zuvor gekannte Empfindung. Diese ungewöhnliche Art der Buße, die ihm schon in jener Nacht so seltsam vorkam. Oder hat Isrial gelogen? Dieser Gedanke trifft ihn ebenso unvorbereitet wie das plötzliche Zurückgelassenwerden. „Ich lasse dich büßen, so wie du es wolltest." Die Worte des Dämons schweben noch einmal höhnisch durch seinen Kopf und stürzen ihn in immer größere Unsicherheit. Nichts scheint mehr verlässlich zu sein seit er in diesem Körper gefangen ist und das Gefühl beschmutzt zu sein durch die Berührung des Anderen kommt zurück, mit einer Intensität, die ihn leise stöhnen lässt vor Verzweiflung.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Hat er sich wirklich so einfach überlisten lassen? Natürlich kennt er die Warnungen vor der Hinterlistigkeit der Dämonen, aber damit konfrontiert zu sein ist doch anders als er es jemals erwartet hätte. Alles ist auf einmal so schrecklich unvorhersehbar und kompliziert geworden. Der abwartende, dunkle Blick der ihn durchbohrt und jeden schuldbewussten Gedanken direkt aus seinem Kopf zu ziehen scheint verstört ihn und macht es schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

„Was hat er getan kleiner Engel?"

Eine trügerische Sanftheit liegt auf einmal in Azraels Worten, die einlädt sich ihm anzuvertrauen, alles preiszugeben. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen." Schmeichelt der Gefallene weiter. „Ich werde dir helfen." Er scheint so mitfühlend auf einmal, wie ausgewechselt. „Du willst doch dass ich dir helfe oder?"

Überrumpelt von diesem plötzlichen Wechsel der Persönlichkeit kann Sariel nur nicken. Leise Hoffnung kämpft mit dem ungewohnten Misstrauen, dass ihm sonst völlig fremd war. Wird ihm der Ältere vielleicht wirklich helfen? Er weiß dass er nicht alleine aus diesen Schwierigkeiten herauskommen wird und dabei will er doch nur wieder zurück, dahin wo alles berechenbar ist und Argwohn überflüssig.

„Ich möchte nach Hause." Flüstert er weinerlich und schließt unglücklich die Augen um wenigstens die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Als Azrael ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf streichelt spannt er sich zunächst zwar alarmiert an, doch schon bald lässt er sich sogar widerstandslos in dessen Arme ziehen. Immer noch fehlt ihm die Orientierung in dieser neuen Welt, dich sich seiner so plötzlich bemächtigt hat und er ist zu müde um jetzt zu kämpfen. Vielleicht hätte ihn der gehässige Triumph in den grünen Augen doch noch dazu bewogen, aber sein Kopf ist im schwarzen Stoff des teuren Anzugs vergraben und so entgeht ihm der unheimliche Anblick.

„Was hat er dir angetan?" Fragt Azrael nach einer Weile wieder, noch immer diesen sanften, besorgten Tonfall benutzend, der sich langsam aber sicher gegen Sariels Misstrauen durchsetzt. Es ist lange her dass sich jemand so vertrauensvoll in seine Arme begeben hat wie der junge Engel jetzt und die ungewohnte Fremdartigkeit dieses Gefühls überrascht den Gefallenen ein wenig. Gleich darauf ist er jedoch wieder abgelenkt, als Sariel wirklich leise und stockend zu erzählen beginnt.

„Er hat...er hat mich überrascht. Und dann...", ein tiefer Atemzug ist nötig bevor Sariel sich zum weitersprechen überwinden kann. „Er sagte er würde mich büßen lassen für mein Versagen."

Ein großäugiger, zutiefst verunsicherter Blick sucht nach Bestätigung, nach Rückhalt in dem Gesicht des Älteren.

„A-aber er hat nur... es war so anders, aber ich...ich dachte vielleicht ist es bei Dämonen...vielleicht ist es so üblich und die Schmerzen..."

Verstört bricht Sariel ab, aber Azrael, der den Dämon und dessen Verhaltensweisen bereits kennt, kann sich bereits denken was in jener Nacht vorgefallen sein muss. Innerlich lächelt er wieder, denn es würde nicht nur die danach folgenden Vorkommnisse erklären, sondern auch diese Unternehmung um einiges reizvoller machen. Es wird leicht sein den vertrauensvollen jungen Engel mit Halbwahrheiten einzuwickeln und ihn sich gefügig zu machen. Sanft streichelt er über die weiche Wange und fragt leise: „Er hat dich berührt?"

Ein verschämtes Nicken und das sachte Vertiefen der Röte auf der Wange unter seinen Fingern sind Antwort genug.

„Ist... ist es denn wirklich... Buße?"

Das letzte Wort ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„In gewisser Weise."

Azrael erlaubt sich eine Spur leisen Gelächters in seine Antwort einfließen zu lassen.

„Man sagt am Hofe des Lichtbringers", fährt er leise fort „das die Schmerzen beim ersten Mal die Sühne sind für den Fall und die Abkehr von Ihm."

Er grinst angesichts des tiefen Erschreckens auf den kindlichen Zügen.

„Fall?" Wiederholt Sariel voll plötzlichem Entsetzen. „Aber ich bin nicht... ich wollte doch nie...wie meinst du das „Abkehr"?"

Die Tränen schimmern bereits in seinen Augen, doch noch sind sie nicht gefallen. Die letzte Gewissheit fehlt noch, aber Azrael hat nicht vor ihn warten zu lassen.

„Du hast dich einem Dämon hingegeben." Erklärt er auf einmal völlig nüchtern, das sanfte Streicheln dabei jedoch nicht unterbrechend. „Und das in der erklärten Absicht der Buße. Dass bedeutet in deinem Fall hast du damit nicht nur deine eigenen Sünden auf dich geladen sondern auch die deines Schützlings dessen Blut den Pakt besiegelt hat."

Sariel kann nur noch geschockt starren. Den letzten Teil des Satzes hat er dabei allerdings noch gar nicht richtig registriert.

„Hingegeben?" Haucht er entsetzt. „Aber ich dachte nur zwischen Mann und Frau..."

Das kurze, überraschend helle Lachen des Gefallenen unterbricht seinen Gedankengang.

„Dachtest du?" Wiederholt er spöttisch. „Falsch gedacht Kleiner. Du wirst so bald nicht mehr zurück in den Himmel kommen. Das kann ich dir sagen!"

Nach dieser harten Aussage bricht Sariel in Tränen aus. All seine Hoffnung liegt auf einmal in Splittern. Alle seine Freunde, sein Zuhause wird er niemals wiedersehen und das hat er nur sich selbst zu verdanken wie ihm gleich darauf klar wird. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich angewidert von ihm abwenden, wüssten sie was er getan hat. Absichtlich oder nicht, seine Tat ist verwerflich nach den Maßstäben des Himmels. Der Gedanke lässt Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Was wenn Raphael ihn doch noch entdeckt und herausfindet was vorgefallen ist? Scham malt die weichen Wangen tiefrot und lässt ihn verzweifelt die Hände vor das verheulte Gesicht schlagen.

Fasziniert beobachtet Azrael den schnell fortschreitenden Zusammenbruch, schaut zu wie sich die schmale Gestalt voller Seelenschmerz zusammenkrümmt und den blanken Holzboden mit salzigen Tränen benetzt. Soll er die Situation ausnutzen und sich, so wie Isrial, nehmen was er will? Es wäre so einfach, so verlockend... Nein, entscheidet er nach kurzer Überlegung. Er wird noch ein wenig warten und später wenn er dafür gesorgt hat, dass Sariel wirklich sein ist, wenn der Engel gar nicht anders kann als bei vollem Bewusstsein nachzugeben, dann wird der Geschmack des Triumphs noch viel süßer sein. Und dann, nachdem er ihn völlig vereinnahmt hat, wird er vielleicht sogar Raphael erlauben einen kleinen Blick zu werfen auf sein Geschöpf.


	8. Umwege

A/N: So mal wieder eine ganze Weile vergangen seit dem letzten Kapitel. Na ja ich sag nur Uni!

* * *

Raphael

„Wie konntest du das bloß zulassen! Dem Jungen einen solchen Auftrag zu erteilen war purer Wahnsinn!" Wettert Raphael ärgerlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Nach seiner unschönen Begegnung mit dem Fürsten der Hölle ist ihm der gerade um die Ecke gekommene Michael gerade recht um seinen Frust abzuladen, der sich nach seiner Rückkehr in den Himmel stetig weiter aufgestaut hat. Er würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber die unverhohlene Erinnerung daran dass er eine Schwachstelle hat gefällt ihm kein bisschen. Der Engel vor ihm ist für die Zuteilung der Schützlinge verantwortlich und damit ist ihr eigentlich eher zufälliges Zusammentreffen ein geradezu perfekter Vorwand um ungehemmt herumzupöbeln. Ursprünglich wollte Raphael sich nämlich endlich einmal um das verwirrte Mädchen kümmern, dass höchstwahrscheinlich noch immer in Ariels Obhut befindet. Da ist sie wohl auch wesentlich besser aufgehoben als bei ihm selbst, der nur wenig Talent mit der Geduld und Rücksicht hat die das Heilerdasein tagtäglich erfordert. Seine Stärken liegen mehr im Bereich der direkten und entschlossenen Aktion, wo schnelle Entscheidungen und sicheres Agieren gefordert sind.

Leider muss er feststellen , dass Michael zwar genau weiß worum es geht, sich aber nicht so ohne weiteres zum Sündenbock machen lässt, denn der zierliche, brünette Engel verzieht gerade selbst wütend das Gesicht und stemmt angriffslustig die schmalen Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie bitte?" Fragt er entrüstet. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du selbst genau wie Gabriel ein Dokument unterschrieben, dass diese Maßnahme bewilligt hat. Ich weiß sehr wohl wie gefährlich sein Einsatz war und wenn ihr zu faul oder zu feige seid um euch selbst darum zu kümmern muss ich eben auf die Unerfahrenen zurückgreifen. Komm du jetzt bloß nicht auch noch an und versuche mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass ihr alle plötzlich viel zu beschäftigt wart um euch dieses Mädchens anzunehmen! Was passiert ist, liegt genau so in eurer Verantwortung wie in meiner Raphael und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe ich habe noch zu tun."

Zu seinen ärgerlichen Vorwürfen piekt der Kleinere dem überrumpelten Blonden einen spitzen Zeigefinger in die Brust, schnaubt schließlich noch einmal wütend und lässt ihn dann einfach auf dem Gang stehen. Das mit dem Dampf ablassen ist nicht wirklich so gelaufen wie er sich dass vorgestellt hatte muss Raphael zugeben. Seufzend fährt er sich durch die langen blonden Haare. Wie um alles in der Welt soll er jetzt nur Sariel finden? Wenn er dabei Azrael zu nahe kommt und sei es nur durch Zufall bringt er beide in Gefahr. Er ist sich nach dem plötzlichen Interesse von Seiten Luzifers sicher, dass Azrael ebenfalls nach dem Engel sucht, ihn vielleicht sogar schon gefunden hat und ebenso sicher weiß er auch, dass von dem naiven, arglosen Jungen der den Himmel verlassen hat nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben wird, sollte er zu spät kommen. Im Moment läuft ihm jedoch hauptsächlich die Zeit davon ohne dass er einen Plan hat und dieser Umstand frustriert ihn mehr als alles andere.

Der einzige Ansatz der ihm jetzt noch bleibt, ist diesen Isrial zu finden und zu versuchen ihn zu befragen. Aber die Hoffung, dass der Dämon darüber bescheid weiß wohin Sariel verschwunden ist scheinen dem Engel recht gering, da der Dämon höchstwahrscheinlich sein Opfer bereits aufgegeben hat und weitergezogen ist. Trotzdem, diese Spur ist eine der er nachgehen kann ohne dabei sofort seinen unfreiwilligen Schwur zu brechen und Luzifers Vergeltung damit herauszufordern. Entschlossen begibt er sich wieder auf den unterbrochenen Weg zu den Heilern. Falls Sarah immer noch nicht ansprechbar ist wird er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, aber für den Moment ist sie vielleicht eine der Wenigen die den Dämon noch gesehen haben könnte und ihm eine Beschreibung geben kann.

All seine Hoffung wird jedoch ausgelöscht, als er sich bereits an der Türe zu den Räumen der Heiler von einem sehr besorgt aussehenden Ariel abgefangen sieht.

„Was habt ihr bloß mit ihr angestellt?" Will der Heiler vorwurfsvoll wissen noch bevor Raphael überhaupt eingetreten ist. „Das arme Mädchen ist so verstört dass es wahrscheinlich Jahre brauchen wird bevor sie sich einigermaßen erholt!"

„Wie bitte?"

Überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Anschuldigung tritt der Blonde einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich habe gar nichts mit ihr angestellt." Erklärt er gereizt, unwillig sich heute ein weiteres Mal Vorwürfe machen zu lassen. „Wie es scheint war sie nur sehr kurz in der Hölle, bis sie irgendwie herkam und..."

„Das weiß ich doch längst." Unterbricht Ariel ihn ungeduldig. „Wie ich dich kenne willst du sie jetzt wahrscheinlich befragen was? Aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen Raphael. Sie ist immer noch nicht ansprechbar und wird es auch für eine ganze Weile nicht sein wie es im Moment aussieht. Du musst dich also woanders nach Informationen umschauen."

Damit schließt der Heilerengel sanft aber nachdrücklich die graue Tür und Raphael sieht sich unverhofft ausgesperrt. Er unterdrückt mühsam den Drang unbeherrscht gegen besagte Tür zu treten und wendet sich schließlich langsam wieder zum gehen.

Nachdem Twerp sich als unzuverlässig erwiesen hat und ihn wahrscheinlich doch nur wieder an Luzifer verraten würde ist die einzige Möglichkeit Isrial zu finden die ihm jetzt noch einfällt, eine auf die er bisher nur selten zurückgreifen musste und die ihm keineswegs behagt. Ein Werwolf könnte den Dämon aufspüren, denn für sie muss sowohl die Ausstrahlung als auch der Geruch des Dämons noch am Ort von Sariels Verschwinden zu erspüren sein. Sie könnten zwar genauso gut auf Sariels Fährte gesetzt werden, doch das würde ihn wieder in Gefahr bringen dabei zufällig Azraels Weg zu kreuzen. Nein, dieses Risiko will er nicht eingehen solange er sich nicht absolut sicher ist wo sich der junge Engel aufhält.

Die Werwölfe sind zwar im Gegensatz zu dem hinterhältigen Kobold recht berechenbar und verlässlich, aber dafür aber durch ihren strickten Kodex gebunden und in vielfältige, sehr komplexe Rudelfehden verstrickt, die sie von einigen Gebieten fernhalten werden in denen sich der Dämon verstecken könnte. Leider steht es mit dem Verhältnis zwischen Engeln und Werwölfen nicht gerade zum besten, was heißt dass sie bestimmt einen unverschämt hohen Preis verlangen werden sofern sie nicht gleich grundheraus ablehnen. Missmutig überlegt Raphael welches der Rudel wohl gerade die größten finanziellen Sorgen haben könnte und somit empfänglicher für seine Wünsche ist.

Azrael/ Sariel

Nachdem er eine Weile die abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung des jungen Engels genossen hat, entscheidet Azrael, dass es jetzt wohl an der Zeit sei damit anzufangen seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Vorsichtig kniet er sich neben das aufgelöste, heulende Bündel auf dem Boden und berührt den Jüngeren sanft an der Schulter. Der schaut mit einem erschrockenen, kleinen Schluckauf zu ihm hoch und scheint ich erst jetzt wieder seiner Gegenwart bewusst zu werden.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Erkundigt Sariel sich schließlich mit vom weinen brüchiger Stimme und man kann ihm die Ratlosigkeit und Angst dabei mehr als deutlich ansehen. Hilfesuchend blickt er aus großen blauen Augen zu dem Gefallenen auf. Der hat allerdings nicht die geringste Absicht es ihm derart leicht zu machen. Er wird schon ein wenig betteln müssen wenn er Hilfe will.

„Lebe, so wie wir alle." Ist seine milde, aber auch recht gleichgültige Antwort. Sariel starrt ihn ein paar Sekunden verloren an bevor er sich überwindet und fragt: „K-kannst du mir nicht helfen? Bitte?"

„Dir helfen?" Kalkulierte Überraschung. „Wieso glaubst du das ich das tun würde? Was hätte ich denn davon?"

„Ich..." Sariel versucht offenbar krampfhaft etwas vorzubringen, scheint jedoch ein wenig überfordert, denn das einzige was er schließlich herausbringt ist: „Ich könnte dir...ich weiß nicht... Dinge erledigen. Was immer du willst." Schließt er unsicher und starrt hoffungsvoll zu Azrael hinauf.

Weiß er überhaupt was er mir da so treuherzig anbietet, überlegt der Gefallene. Allein mit diesen Worten könnte er den Jüngeren fast schon in einen bindenden Pakt zwingen und für den Rest seiner Existenz zum Sklavendasein verdammen. Aber gerade das will er gar nicht. Wieso Zwang anwenden und Macht verschwenden wenn er auch auf andere, unterhaltsamere Weise bekommen kann was er will und dabei auch noch Raphael leiden lässt. Die Herausforderung reizt ihn und verspricht eine angenehme Abwechslung zum langweiligen Alltag. In dieser Stadt gibt es ohnehin ein paar Dinge um die er sich noch kümmern wollte. Wieso also nicht jetzt? Es wird ihn bestimmt belustigen zuzusehen wie Sariel auf seine Geschäftspartner reagiert und umgekehrt.

„Nun ja." Erklärt er gedehnt und beobachtet amüsiert wie Sariel an seinen Lippen zu hängen scheint. „Möglicherweise könntest du mir wirklich helfen. Es wird dir aber kaum gefallen und einiges an Anpassung von dir fordern."

Besser wenn er ihn schon jetzt langsam darauf vorbereitet, statt später mit einem völlig überforderten Jungen dazustehen, der ihm überhaupt nichts nützen wird. Schließlich soll bei aller Unterhaltung nicht am Ende das Geschäft leiden. Außerdem soll Sariel nicht behaupten können er hätte nicht gewusst worauf er sich einlässt.

„Das..." Der junge Engel stockt, unsicher was genau es ist dass von ihm verlangt werden wird, aber gleichzeitig ist ihm natürlich sehr bewusst dass er kaum eine Wahlmöglichkeit hat. Ein Tag auf der Straße hat ihm deutlich gezeigt wie wenig er mit dieser harten Welt zurechtkommt und nachdem seine eigenen Taten ihm den Weg in den Himmel versperrt haben widerstrebt ihm der Gedanke auf einen der anderen Engel zu treffen und ihnen seine Schande offenbaren zu müssen.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben." Erklärt er und bemüht sich dabei entschlossen zu klingen. Etwas dass ihm jedoch nur unvollkommen gelingt. Er fragt nicht nach worum es geht, aus Angst er würde dann vielleicht nicht mehr die Entschlossenheit aufbringen sich darauf einzulassen.

„Du stimmst zu, zu tun was immer ich dir sage?" Vergewissert sich Azrael um sicherzugehen dass Sariel versteht wozu er da seine Einwilligung gibt. Der Jüngere nickt, sieht dabei allerdings nicht unbedingt glücklich aus. Nach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Isrial ist das wohl kaum verwunderlich. Wie der Dämon es geschafft hat an seinen Namen zu kommen ist dem Gefallenen zwar nicht ganz klar, aber insgeheim gratuliert der Gefallene Isrial zu diesem Erfolg.

„Danke." Sagt Sariel jetzt schüchtern und verleitet Azrael damit zu einem geradezu wölfischen Grinsen, dass ihm einen leichten Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagt. Er kann den anderen nicht richtig einschätzen, hin und her gerissen zwischen der distanzierten Kühle, den erschreckenden Ausbrüchen von Wut und den völlig entgegengesetzten sanften Worten und Berührungen. Was der Gefallene wirklich fühlt und denkt bleibt verborgen hinter seiner glatten, kühlen Hülle aus makellosem Erscheinungsbild und verschlossnen Augen. Was muss Sariel tun um seinen Ärger zu vermeiden und Freundlichkeit hervorzurufen? Früher war es leichter, früher wusste er wie er sich benehmen musste, was angemessen war und was nicht. Es kam fast automatisch. Aber jetzt? Es scheint alles so anders zu sein. Andere Regeln, andere Reaktionen und er muss alles noch einmal lernen wenn er nicht kläglich untergehen will in dieser neuen furchteinflößenden Umgebung.

Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit ist schrecklich. Vorhin in den Armen des Gefallenen hätte er es fast vergessen können. Gehalten und gestreichelt zu werden hat ihn beruhigt, aber jetzt scheint es unpassend danach zu fragen und mit diesem gefährlichen Ausdruck der sich nun ausbreitet auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht wagt er es auch nicht mehr.

Auf einmal wird ihm wieder bewusst wie kläglich er wirken muss. Das Gesicht verheult, mit vom weinen geröteten Augen und laufender Nase, die blonden Haare ungekämmt und strähnig und dazu die schlecht sitzenden Kleider des Mädchens, die ihrem Geruch nach zu urteilen, schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gewaschen worden sind. Errötend senkt Sariel den Blick. Auf einmal ist es ihm peinlich dass er so schmutzig und ungewaschen ist. Es ist nicht mehr viel übrig von der schneeweißen Schönheit die Isrial so beeindruckt hat.

„Ich werde etwas zu essen bestellen." Erklärt Azrael auf einmal sachlich, als wäre ihr Gespräch ein alltägliche Lappalie, die nun endlich erledigt ist und zieht aus einer Tasche des teuren Anzugs ein Handy hervor. Sariel hört stumm zu wie er Gerichte bestellt deren exotische Namen ihm nicht das Geringste sagen und ist viel zu eingeschüchtert um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er kein Fleisch mag. Kaum ist das kurze Telefonat beendet wendet Azrael sich wieder dem jungen Engel zu, der sich gar nicht wohl zu fühlen scheint und unbehaglich zur Seite schaut, die schmalen Finger nervös im Schoß verknotet.

„Komm." Fordert er ihn auf. „Wir werden dich waschen Goldlöckchen. Ich zeige dir wie alles funktioniert."

Azrael ist bereits auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer während Sariel sich noch hastig erhebt um ihm nachzueilen, eine leichte Röte im Gesicht, weil es ihm peinlich ist so offensichtlich nicht in der Lage zu sein sich selbst auch nur um die grundlegendsten Bedürfnisse der Sauberkeit zu kümmern. Schon jetzt macht er sich Sorgen dem anderen zur Last zu fallen. Was wenn er ihn doch noch wegschicken wird? Wie soll er dann überleben? Er muss sich einfach nützlich machen, entscheidet der Engel unglücklich und darauf hoffen, dass er auch erfüllen kann was Azrael von ihm verlangen wird.


	9. Dusche

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst schon alle...

* * *

**Tinuviel Morgul**: Äh... ein wenig peinlich das es so kurz ist nach so langer Zeit, aber besser spät als nie. Vielleicht liest du ja doch noch. 

**Pet**: Hm, natürlich sind die alle Nieten:) Aber mit den besten Absichten...bzw. Vorsätzen. Kennst doch das Sprichwort.grins.

* * *

**Isrial**

Er sitzt im Stadtzentrum, ein unbeachteter, heimatloser Jugendlicher von vielen, umgeben von hin und her eilenden Menschenmassen und versucht die hartnäckige Angst abzuschütteln, welche die unerwartete Begegnung mit dem Gefallenen in ihm geweckt hat. „Falls ich dich brauchen sollte werde ich nach dir rufen." Diese Worte sind es die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, die sich unter seine Haut gegraben haben und dort wie ein unstillbares Jucken steckengeblieben sind. Die Aussicht Azrael noch einmal wiedersehen zu müssen lässt ihm fast den Atem stocken vor Furcht. Aber vielleicht lenkt ihn der kleine Engel ja ab und er wird ihn vergessen. Fürs Erste. Unruhig springt er nun doch wieder auf, getrieben von einem inneren Drang der von ihm verlangt weit fort zu laufen, dem er jedoch nicht nachgeben kann. Wo immer er sich versteckt, sollte Azrael es wirklich wollen, würde er ihn mühelos finden. Aber trotz oder gerade wegen dieser Gewissheit ist er in den letzten Stunden ruhelos durch die Stadt gelaufen, unfähig sich irgendwo länger als ein paar Minuten niederzulassen.

Hätte er doch bloß die Finger von Sariel gelassen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzer erinnert er sich an die hochtrabenden Pläne die er heute Morgen noch gehegt hatte. Den Engel zu korrumpieren, ihn an den Abgrund zu führen... nun sieht es allerdings ganz so aus als bliebe diese Freude dem Gefallenen vorbehalten. Es gefällt ihm gar nicht so unbarmherzig an seine eigene Machtlosigkeit erinnert zu werden, denn er hatte gehofft nach so langer Zeit endlich frei zu sein von diesem Alptraum den Azraels Gegenwart für ihn darstellt.

Eisenharter Griff der ihn festhält, leises Lachen und blondes Haar, dass federleicht über seine Wange streift. Gehetzt springt er wieder einmal auf und versucht die Erinnerungen zu verbannen, sie tief in sich zu begraben, bis sie nie wieder hervorbrechen kann. Er hasst diese Schwäche in sich, die gleichzeitig Wut und angstvolles Zittern hervorruft. Mit einem wütenden Zischen tritt er kräftig gegen den nächsten Mülleimer. Die irritierten Blicke der Leute um sich herum ignoriert er, stürmt stattdessen weiter, immer auf der Flucht und doch nicht fähig zu entkommen.

Die Nässe der Straße bahnt sich langsam aber sicher den Weg seine Hosenbeine hinauf und lässt diese unangenehm an seinen Waden kleben. Es hat keinen Sinn hier herumzurennen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, beschließt er zum hundersten Mal an diesem Tag und hält inne um sein Bewusstsein zu klären, sich zumindest den Ansatz eines Plans zurechtzulegen. Weit kommt er nicht bevor sich unweigerlich wieder alte Erinnerungen einschleichen. In der vergeblichen Hoffnung wenigstens seinen eigenen Gedanken zu entkommen betritt Isrial schließlich kurz vor Ladenschluss einen der billigeren Supermärkte und klaut eine Flasche Whiskey.

Er weiß sehr genau, dass es keine gute Idee ist sich in dieser Situation in einen hilflosen Zustand zu versetzen, doch gleichzeitig meint er es keine Sekunde länger auszuhalten in seinem eigenen Kopf, wo sich alles nur noch in einem unentrinnbaren Kreis dreht und sich völlig seiner Kontrolle zu entziehen scheint.

Als er wieder vor dem Supermarkt steht und sich fragt wohin er nun gehen soll, erfüllt ihn die Aussicht darauf in einem seiner Schlupfwinkel auf Menschen oder jemand anderes zu treffen mit plötzlicher Nervosität. Was wenn sie Fragen stellen und seine Schwäche offenbaren? Unglücklich wünscht er sich ausnahmsweise doch eine Wohnung zu besitzen in die er sich zurückziehen könnte wie in ein schützendes Schneckenhaus. Während dem Dämon Dinge wie Kälte oder Nässe kaum etwas ausmachen, braucht er doch von Zeit zu Zeit eine gewisse Privatsphäre. Üblicherweise würde er davon ausgehen diese Vorraussetzung in der Ruine der Bahnstation erfüllt zu sehen, aber nun nachdem er dort unverhofft auf Sariel getroffen ist, erscheint ihm der Ort nicht mehr so sicher wie zuvor.

Eine andere Option fällt ihm allerdings auch nicht ein und mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen macht er sich schließlich doch auf in Richtung Ruine. Falls sich dort entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich jemand aufhalten sollte wird er ihn eben einfach vertreiben müssen. Auch wenn er gegen Azrael keine Chance hat, ein gewisses Maß an Macht besitzt er als Dämon doch und dass ist mehr als viele von sich behaupten können.

Vorsichtig nähert er sich, nach seinem feuchtkalten Marsch durch den Wald, dem was von dem alten Gebäude noch übrig ist, weicht dem Unrat geschickt aus um keine verräterischen Geräusche zu verursachen. Alle Sinne sind auf seine Umgebung konzentriert, für den Fall dass doch jemand hier ist. Es scheint jedoch noch so als hätte er Glück und der erwünschten Ungestörtheit stehe nichts mehr im Wege. Erst nach ausgiebiger, erfolgloser Suche ist er zufrieden. In diesem Moment wünscht er sich zwar sehnlichst die seltene Fähigkeit zu besitzen, einen Bannkreis errichten zu können, aber wie immer muss er sich auch heute damit abfinden lediglich einen möglichst vorteilhaft gelegenen Platz auszusuchen, der ihm eine ideale Übersicht bietet, damit er rechtzeitig jeden bemerken wird, der sich ihm nähert.

**Sariel/Azrael**

„Hier regelt man die Wasserzufuhr und das da benutzt du um dich damit einzureiben." Erklärt Azrael und hält seinem jungen Schützling eine Flasche Duschgel unter die Nase. „Es schäumt, aber mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Das ist völlig normal. Spül es einfach wieder ab."

Sariel nickt unsicher und macht Anstalten voll bekleidet in die Duschkabine zu treten, was Azrael dazu veranlasst grinsend eine schmale Braue zu heben.

„Die Kleidung legt man normalerweise vorher ab. Auch wenn diese hier eine Säuberung wirklich dringend nötig hat." Bemerkt er milde und betrachtet zufrieden wie sein Gegenüber augenblicklich errötet und beginnt sich auszuziehen. Die Unschuld und das völlige Fehlen von beschämter Zurückhaltung auf der einen oder dem Versuch einer Verführung auf der anderen Seite, mit der dies vonstatten geht fasziniert ihn, denn es ist offensichtlich, dass Sariel die möglichen Implikationen einer solchen Situation nicht im geringsten bewusst sind, selbst nach seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Isrial.

Die Unschuld des Engels ist beinahe schmerzlich in ihrer arglosen Verletzlichkeit, doch selbst Azrael war einst genau so wie dieser unwissende Junge, auch wenn er sich heute kaum noch daran erinnern kann. Im Himmel wird man so lange wie möglich vor diesem Wissen geschützt, dass sie dort als verdorben und sündig verdammen. Nur diejenigen, die wie Raphael häufiger Kontakt mit anderen Wesen haben bemerken überhaupt, dass es noch anderes gibt als Unwissenheit oder erschrockenes Zurückweichen angesichts der bloßen Erwähnung von Sinnlichkeit. Und diese paar sind angehalten zu schweigen über die Entdeckungen, die sie nach und nach machen, während ihrer flüchtigen Aufenthalte in dieser, für sie so fremden, Umgebung. Einsätze wie Sariels, die einen fassbaren, angreifbaren Körper erfordern oder in dessen Fall eher ungewollt nach sich gezogen haben, sind selten geworden in diesen Tagen, wo andere Wesen die Welt der Menschen mehr und mehr für sich in Anspruch nehmen.

Mit vorsichtig kalkuliertem Interesse lässt der Gefallene seinen Blick scheinbar unauffällig über den schmalen Körper gleiten und achtet gleichzeitig darauf das Sariel es dennoch bemerkt. Der Engel soll wissen, dass er ihn betrachtet. Das Verstehen wird später kommen. Für den Moment reicht es den Jüngeren auf sein Interesse aufmerksam zu machen ohne es auszusprechen. Er ist intelligent genug um nach einer Weile selbst herauszufinden was diese Blicke bedeuten und da er ganz genau weiß wie abhängig er von dem Gefallenen ist, wird er früher oder später ganz von allein zu ihm kommen. Der Gedanke lässt sein Grinsen noch um einiges breiter werden.

Nachdem er dem Jungen auch noch gezeigt hat wo sich das einzige Handtuch in dieser Wohnung befindet und wie er die Temperatur des Wassers verändern kann begibt Azrael sich wieder zurück in den anderen Raum. Jetzt da er beschlossen hat eine Weile hier zu bleiben gibt es einige Anrufe die er tätigen muss um seine Angelegenheiten dementsprechend zu organisieren. Neue Kleider für seinen Schützling wären auch nicht fehl am Platze. Wie Sariel wohl in grüner Seide aussehen wird? Er lächelt anzüglich bei der Vorstellung wie es sein wird den Jungen herauszuputzen und vorzuführen, während Sariel erst nach und nach verstehen wird wie erniedrigend diese Behandlung wirklich ist. Und selbst dann wird es Sariel nicht möglich sein sich ihm zu entziehen, denn zu jenem Zeitpunkt wird er mehr als deutlich begriffen haben wie gefährlich seine Position hier wirklich ist, als unerfahrener Junge inmitten von Menschen und zwielichtigen Andersartigen.

Während Azrael telefoniert, entdeckt Sariel nebenan voller Faszination die Freuden einer Dusche. Wie gebannt betrachtet er die angenehm warmen Wassertropfen, die über seine milchig weiße Haut rinnen, kann kaum einen glücklichen Seufzer zurückhalten als er merkt wie wunderbar weich und anschmiegsam sich der Schaum des Duschgels anfühlt und wie appetitlich fruchtig es duftet. Ein wenig enttäuscht ist er zwar schon als er bemerken muss, dass der angenehme Geruch nicht auch einen gleichermaßen angenehmen Geschmack mit sich bringt, doch dieses Gefühl hat er bald überwunden. Erst als die Flasche schließlich leer ist kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht etwas Maßlos sein könnte gleich alles aufzubrauchen und er hofft ängstlich, dass Azrael ihm diese Gedankenlosigkeit verzeihen wird.


	10. Werwölfe

Disclaimer: Bibel also Engel: Not mine

Isrial

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Alarmiert, aber mit unsicheren, fahrigen Bewegungen setzt Isrial sich auf. Das Gebäude um ihn dreht sich unangenehm, aber das ist im Moment nebensächlich. Ein schwaches Gefühl von Präsenz war gerade noch da, das ihn verwirrt und alermiert. Entfernt erinnerte es ihn an Azrael, weshalb er jetzt auch erschrocken um sich blickt und hektisch versucht zu ergründen ob seine Angst gerechtfertigt ist.

Niemand ist zu sehen. Natürlich heißt das nicht das keiner da ist. Dieser Gedanke ist es, der ihn aus der angespannten, wackligen Hocke in den leicht schwankenden Stand übergehen lässt. Er flucht als er über die leere Whiskeyflasche stolpert und beinahe wieder der Länge nach hinfällt. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass es keine gute Idee war sich so zu betrinken! Er weiß es ja auch, doch vor ein paar Stunden ist ihm das Vergessen noch wichtiger gewesen. Jetzt allerdings wächst mit jeder Sekunde der Wunsch auf der Stelle von hier zu verschwinden, denn auch wenn er die unbekannte Präsenz nicht mehr spüren kann, hat sich nun das Gefühl des beobachtet werdens in seinem Geist festgesetzt und lässt sich nicht mehr abschütteln.

Das er kaum geradeaus gehen kann ist ihm im Moment egal, genau wie die Tatsache, dass er draußen im Wald angreifbarer sein wird, da ihm dort die freie Sicht durch Bäume und Gestrüpp versperrt ist. Er muss auf der Stelle von hier fort! Lästerliche Flüche unterdrückend sucht er sich so schnell es geht seinen Weg durch den Unrat. Kaum ist er allerdings aus dem verfallenen Gebäude gestolpert da spürt er die Anwesenheit weiterer Wesen, sehr schwach, aber unleugbar vorhanden.

Durch den Alkohol ist zwar seine Wahrnehmung getrübt, aber er ist sich sicher, dass es mehr als zwei sein müssen. Ein ängstliches Wimmern unterdrückend duckt er sich auf halber Strecke hinter eine rostige Tonne um einen Augenblick tief durchzuatmen, in der Hoffnung seinen Kopf wenigstens teilweise wieder klar zu bekommen. Er erstarrt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung, als er sieht wie vier Personen aus dem Wald treten und sich zielstrebig auf die Ruine zu bewegen.

Keine Menschen! Das ist ihm sofort klar. Um welche Wesen es sich wirklich handelt wird ihm jedoch erst bewusst, nachdem er sieht wie die Gruppe innehält und ihren Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, Witterung aufnimmt. Werwölfe! Augenblicklich schlägt sein Herz noch schneller. Gegen einen oder zwei dieser Halbmenschen könnte er sich wahrscheinlich durchsetzen, wäre er nüchtern, aber mit vieren wird er wohl kaum fertig werden. Flieh! Du musst fliehen! Schreit sein Gehirn ihm zu und nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung gelingt es ihm zu verharren wo er ist. Wenn er jetzt kopflos auf den Waldrand zurennt wird er nur ihren Jagdinstinkt wecken. Besser er wartet ab und hofft dass der Wind ihnen nicht seine Anwesenheit verrät. Kalter Schweiß bricht ihm aus und die plötzliche Welle von Adrenalin lässt ihn in schwaches Zittern ausbrechen, aber noch verharrt er angespannt hinter der Tonne.

Vielleicht wollen die vier ebenfalls einen Platz zum übernachten und werden sich nicht weiter um ihn scheren, überlegt er unruhig. Zunächst scheint sich diese Hoffnung sogar zu erfüllen, denn die Gruppe setzt ihren Weg nach kurzer, gedämpfter Diskussion fort und verschwindet schließlich im Inneren der bröckelnden Gebäudereste. Hastig erhebt sich Isrial und muss sich aber gleich darauf am scharfkantigen Rand der Tonne festklammern, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wird. Zu schnell aufgestanden! Und das ausgerechnet jetzt!

So schnell es irgend geht strebt er weiter gen Waldrand. Nur weg von hier! Den leicht blutenden Schnitt auf seiner Handfläche, den er sich an der Kante der Tonne zugezogen hat, bemerkt er in seiner Panik kaum. Wenigstens scheint sich die Wirkung des Alkohols langsam zu verflüchtigen. Kein Wunder nach so einem Schock.

Auch nachdem er die freie Fläche verlassen hat und sich zwischen Bäumen weiter bewegt lässt seine Angst nicht nach. Die vielen Zweige und das Unterholz erlauben es ihm bei weitem nicht die Geschwindigkeit anzuschlagen die er gerne aufnehmen würde. Er zischt leise, als ein schlanker, dorniger Zweig ihm die Wange zerkratzt, fällt sogar ein oder zweimal über tückische Baumwurzeln und heruntergefallene Äste, hastet aber ungeachtet aller Schmerzen weiter.

Das Blut gefriert ihm in den Adern als er schließlich hinter sich ein langgezogenes Heulen vernimmt. Sie jagen! Isrials frustrierte Verwünschungen verkommen zu herausgekeuchten Wortfetzen als er versucht seine Geschwindigkeit doch noch zu erhöhen und sich dadurch eine Menge zusätzliche Kratzer einhandelt. Die nasse Hose klebt ihm eisig an den Waden und die kalte Nachtluft sticht in seiner Lunge, aber das bemerkt er kaum noch, nur von dem Gedanken beseelt den vier Wölfen zu entkommen die ihn durch den Wald hetzen.

Aber es ist hoffnungslos! Das muss er sich eingestehen, als er zum ersten Mal das Geräusch brechender Äste hinter sich vernimmt. Der Möglichkeit des Entkommens so grausam beraubt, macht er sich nun daran einen möglichst vorteilhaften Platz für die Konfrontation zu erreichen. Doch wahrscheinlich wird ihm nicht einmal mehr das gelingen. Das Keuchen und Hecheln hinter ihm ist schon viel zu deutlich zu vernehmen. So deutlich, dass er es nicht wagt sich umzusehen und dabei Gefahr zu laufen zu stolpern. Sein Fuß rutscht auf feuchten Blättern, aber diesmal fängt er sich noch, rennt weiter. Keuchend und schwitzend.

Jeder Mensch wäre bereits unterlegen, doch auch ihm wird es nicht mehr lange gelingen zu entkommen. Er braucht eine Lichtung oder einen kleinen Hügel, irgendetwas, das verhindert, dass sich einer der vier ungesehen von hinten heranschleichen kann um ihn zu überwältigen. Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihm ragt der runde, ausgefranste Teller einer entwurzelten Tanne in die Höhe. Dort hätte er wenigstens den Rücken frei. Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung spurtet er los und zieht noch während er sich umwendet ein Messer. Es wird zwar nur bedingt helfen gegen die Werwölfe, da es nicht aus Silber ist, aber er ist entschlossen so viel Widerstand zu leisten wie nur irgend möglich. Verdammte flohgeplagte Köter! Die werden noch sehen worauf sie sich da eingelassen haben! Wirkungsvoller als die lächerliche Metallwaffe ist allerdings die schwarzknisternde Energie, die er um seine geballte Faust sammelt und mit einem Schrei dem ersten der vier Wölfe entgegenschleudert, als dieser knurrend und mit bedrohlich gebleckten Zähnen auf ihn zuspringt. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen rollt der getroffene zu Seite und zuckt dort einige Zeit unkontrolliert, bis sich die Krämpfe in seinen Muskeln legen.

Danach haben sie etwas mehr Respekt, umkreisen ihn knurrend, aber vorsichtig, versuchen seine Stärke einzuschätzen, die bei weitem nicht so groß ist wie er es sich in diesem Moment wünscht. Mehr als drei dieser Energiestöße wird er nämlich nicht mehr zustande bringen und der Werwolf den er getroffen hat rappelt sich bereits wieder auf. Isrial fährt voller Abscheu zusammen, als die Form des Tieres sich auf einmal verformt und sich unter Winseln und diversen reißenden Geräuschen zurück zu der eines nackten Menschen verwandelt.

„Gib auf Dämon!" Knurrt ihn der kauernde Werwolf an, sobald er sich von der Verwandlung erholt hat. Die anderen drei streichen weiterhin knurrend und geifernd um ihn herum. Immer bereit zum Sprung.

„Lasst mich in ruhe!" Faucht Isrial böse zurück. „Sucht euch wen anderes zum jagen! Sonst zieh ich euch das Fell ab!"

Diese Antwort ruft leider lediglich ein trockenes Lachen hervor.

„Ich kann deine Angst bis hierher riechen kleiner Dämon. Gib auf und wir tun dir nichts."

Das ist ja wohl die dreisteste Lüge die er jemals gehört hat! Wieso sollten sie ihn überhaupt erst jagen wenn sie nicht vorhätten ihre Beute auch zu erlegen?

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" Spuckt der Dämon giftig, während er versucht alle vier gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten.

„Ich lüge nicht!" Gibt der Werwolf mit einer Miene verletzten Stolzes zurück. „Raphael will dich lebend, wieso sollten wir dich da beschädigen?"

„Raphael?"

Das Wort entkommt ihm als ein entsetztes Kreischen. Natürlich kennt Isrial diesen Namen. Jedes von Luzifers Geschöpfen kennt ihn. Die Macht und der gefährliche Hintergrund für die er steht lassen den Dämon augenblicklich jegliche Vorsicht vergessen. Entsetzt schleudert er dass was ihm an Energie verblieben ist nach den Wölfen und macht einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch zu entkommen. Nach drei kümmerlichen Schritten wird er unter einem knurrenden Berg von Fell und Zähnen begraben. Starke Kiefer schließen sich um das Gelenk jener Hand die immer noch das Messer umklammert hält und mit einem Aufschrei muss er es fallen lassen. Trotzdem wehrt er sich verbissen, windet sich wie ein Aal, tritt und kratzt. So lange bis ein gezielter Schlag gegen seine Schläfe die Welt in eine Dunkelheit taucht, die selbst für seine Augen undurchdringlich ist.

Sariel/Azrael

„Herrlich!" Gurrt der Schneider, zu dem Azrael ihn gebracht hat verzückt und stürzt sich mit dem Maßband auf den überraschten Sariel. „Ein zartes Grün würde ich vorschlagen. Das betont die Augen so wunderbar und dazu ein wenig blass gehaltenes Gold. Und vielleicht...," er fährt noch eine Weile damit fort vor sich hin zu murmeln während er um den Engel herumwuselt, verwirft Ideen und begeistert sich gleich darauf für neue. Azrael lässt ihn reden. Er weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das zu erwartende Resultat so makellos und atemberaubend sein wird wie nur möglich. In Sariels Fall also geradezu betörend. Weniger würde er auch nicht akzeptieren, denn die Personen mit denen er als nächstes zu tun haben wird, haben einen ausgesprochen anspruchsvollen Geschmack. Weniger als Perfektion werden sie nicht einmal zur Kenntnis nehmen.

In Gedanken schon bei dem bevorstehenden Treffen legt er sich Strategien zurecht, die ihm hoffentlich helfen werden, dass zu erreichen was er sich vorgenommen hat. Unabhängigkeit von Luzifers Wohlwollen. Ein derartiges Ziel wird nicht einfach zu verwirklichen sein, denn der Oberste der Gefallenen achtet voll Eifersucht und mit peinlicher Genauigkeit darauf, dass sich keiner der seinen über ihn erheben kann. Nicht dass Azrael so etwas wie einen Angriff oder gar eine Herausforderung überhaupt in Betracht ziehen würde, doch ein wenig Distanz zu seinem Fürsten erscheint ihm mittlerweile verlockend genug um dessen Verstimmung zu riskieren. Zu lange hat er das Gefühl ertragen auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht zu werden, das ihm langsam aber sicher unerträglich wird. Wie sehr, dass ist ihm erst klar geworden, als er nach dem kurzen, ungeplanten Treffen mit Raphael in seiner Wohnung stand und auf Isrial wartete. Allein, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Eigentlich hätte er zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits zurückkehren sollen zum Hofe des Lichtbringers, doch die Suche nach Sariel nahm Zeit in Anspruch. Zeit in der ihm klar wurde, das er des hektisch brodelnden, ewig intriganten Lebens als Höfling für den Moment überdrüssig war. Jetzt, da er Sariel hat, gibt es sogar noch einen Grund mehr hier zu bleiben. Den jungen Engel würde er kaum für sich alleine behalten können, sollte er zurückkehren und nach kurzer Zeit in den gierigen Krallen des Hofes wäre bald alle Unschuld aus den offenen, blauen Augen gewichen. Dabei ist es gerade das, was den Jungen so faszinierend und anziehend macht. Ohne diese zerbrechliche Arglosigkeit wäre er nur einer von vielen der weniger Mächtigen, die dort versuchen zu überleben und dabei oft jegliche Würde opfern müssen.

Letztendlich wird Sariel unter seinem Einfluss genau das selbe Schicksal ereilen, doch er kann sich Zeit lassen, den Prozess in allen Einzelheiten genießen, ihn steuern wie es ihm beliebt und sich mit der Frage quälen, ob er Raphael durch dieses Handeln den gleichen Schmerz zufügt, der ihn selbst täglich auffrisst. Azrael ist sich sicher, dass sein ehemaliger Liebhaber weiß, dass er nach Sariel Ausschau gehalten und ihn gefunden hat. Wieso ist er nicht aufgetaucht? Nachdem er keine größeren Anstrengungen unternommen hat um verborgen zu bleiben hätte er erwartet den Engel früher oder später zu sehen. Eine Aussicht, die noch immer sowohl Schmerz als auch Erwartung bei ihm weckt.

Sogar darin enttäuscht er mich, zuckt es durch seinen Kopf und mit unzufrieden zusammengepressten Lippen zwingt er seine Gedanken zurück zum bevorstehenden Treffen mit jenen, bei denen er Unterschlupf zu suchen gedenkt. Sie sind schwierig, die Vampire und unberechenbar, aber auch nicht völlig unempfänglich für Bestechung.


	11. Verhandlungen

A/N: So, mal wieder ein kleines Kapitelchen. Geht wirklich sehr langsam voran diese Geschichte. Aber zurzeit bin ich eh eher auf dem Maltrip:)

* * *

Raphael/Isrial

Es riecht nach Abfall und feuchtem Gemäuer. Sie müssen mich wieder in die Ruine gebracht haben, denkt Isrial während sein Bewusstsein langsam wieder zurück in die Realität und den, momentan glücklicherweise nur leicht schmerzenden, Körper driftet. Eine äußerst besorgniserregende Realität ist es allerdings mit der er nun konfrontiert ist. Wieso macht ein so schwindelerregend mächtiger Engel wie Raphael sich die Mühe ihn suchen zu lassen? Wegen Azrael? Er hat wirklich mehr als genug von den Mächtigen und ihren kleinen Spielchen, die ihn regelmäßig herumwirbeln wie ein welkes Blatt im Wind. Aber vielleicht geht es auch um den anderen Engel. Sariel. Wieder einmal verflucht er seine eigene Dreistigkeit. So dämlich den eigenen Namen groß und unübersehbar an der Wand zu hinterlassen kann auch nur er sein. Dafür hat er sie wahrscheinlich sogar beinahe verdient, all die gefährlichen Unannehmlichkeiten unter denen er nun zu leiden hat.

Ohne auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen versucht er zunächst herauszufinden ob Raphael bereits anwesend ist, aber sobald sein Bewusstsein behutsam beginnt sich auf die nähere Umgebung auszuweiten und feststellt, dass der Engel in der Tat anwesend, die Werwölfe dafür aber wenigstens weg sind, vernimmt er auch schon eine gelassene und unerwartet angenehme Stimme.

„Du bist wach." Stellt sie sachlich fest. „Wenn du kooperierst hast du nichts zu befürchten Isrial."

Wie höflich, denkt Isrial zynisch. Statt mich einfach Dämon zu nennen, wie es die meisten in seiner Lagen tun würden, macht er sich sogar die Mühe und benutzt meinen Namen. Er glaubt dieser Stimme kein Wort. War nicht Azrael auch einer von ihnen? Engel: Schön wie exquisite Statuen aus Eis, aber genau so grausam und kalt wenn es ihren Zwecken dient.

Vorsichtig öffnet er die schwarzen Augen. Bewegen kann er sich kaum, denn sowohl seine Handgelenke als auch seine Knöchel sind fest zusammengebunden. Was er neben sich aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sind lange blonde Haare, ein teurer Anzug...

Genau wie Azrael! Rutscht es ihm vor lauter Erstaunen beinahe heraus bevor er sich schnell auf die Lippe beißt. Mit einem Gefallenen verglichen zu werden wird gerade diesem Engel wohl kaum sehr zusagen, mit dessen Macht und einwandfreier Reputation sich im Himmel nur wenige messen können. Angespannt wartet Isrial darauf nun jede Sekunde in schmerzliche Schreie auszubrechen, doch Raphael wirft ihm lediglich einen seltsamen, völlig undeutbaren Blick zu bevor er ruhig fragt: „Du hast Azrael in letzter Zeit getroffen?"

„Ich...," in sekundenschnelle versucht er zu entscheiden was wohl die unangenehmeren Folgen nach sich ziehen wird, Azrael zu verraten oder Raphael anzulügen. Aber allein sein Zögern hat bereits alles offenbart.

„Ist Sariel bei ihm?"

Ergeben nickt der Dämon. Wenn Raphael bereits so viel weiß, dann wird er auch dies früher oder später herausfinden, ob er es ihm nun sagt oder nicht. Wieso also seine eigene Haut riskieren und unnötige Schmerzen herausfordern?

Die Augen des himmlischen Wesens neben ihm verengen sich ärgerlich. Natürlich! Fährt es Raphael bitter durch den Kopf. Es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, hätte er Sariel lediglich finden und unter seine Fittiche nehmen müssen. Ob dieser elende kleine Dämon vor ihm überhaupt weiß was er sich und allen anderen mit seinen Handlungen eingebrockt hat? Azrael wird es ihm wohl kaum erzählt haben. So zuvorkommend ist er nicht einmal in seinen besten Tagen gewesen. Nur wenige wissen über diese Art Pakt bescheid, denn er kommt so gut wie nie zustande, da weder Engel noch Dämon sich üblicherweise darauf einlassen würden. Andererseits, vielleicht ist Isrial ja doch bewusst ihm nun bevorsteht. Wer kann schon sagen welches Wissen sich hinter diesem täuschend jungen Gesicht verbirgt.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was es für dich bedeutet, das Sariel ihm jetzt schutzlos ausgeliefert ist?" Fragt er leise.

Isrial, der die Worte als Ankündigung von Vergeltung auffasst spannt sich unwillkürlich an. Erst als Raphael ihn bereits einige Sekunden lang abwartend ansieht wird ihm klar, dass es für den Moment lediglich einer Antwort bedarf.

„Ich konnte nichts tun!" Versichert der Dämon hastig. „Er weiß meinen Namen! Wie sollte ich mich da widersetzen?"

„Du hättest bei ihm bleiben können." Schlägt Raphael vor, mehr um einen Verdacht zu überprüfen als dass er diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in betracht ziehen würde. Isrials Reaktion, ein augenblickliches Erblassen, gepaart mit purem Entsetzen in den schwarzen Augen, sagt ihm, dass offenbar auch dieser ihm bisher völlig unbekannte Dämon unter seinen Handlungen gelitten hat, die Azrael dazu trieben seine seelischen Schmerzen an anderen auszulassen. Ein weiteres Gewicht auf seinem Gewissen, denn er weiß bereits dass es noch andere gab die unter Azrael leiden mussten. Luzifer hatte damals auf verschlungenen Wegen dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm zu Ohren kam.

Ist dies am Ende ein weiterer Racheakt des Lichtbringers? Er weiß, dass Luzifer unglaublich nachtragend sein kann wenn ihm danach ist und jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen wird ihm solche Nadelstiche zu versetzen. Aber letztendlich scheint es doch ein wenig weit hergeholt dies alles ihm zuzuschreiben. So viel Aufwand und Planung würde nicht einmal er in eine vergleichsweise triviale Angelegenheit stecken, die noch dazu schon so lange her ist, dass sich nur noch wenige überhaupt daran erinnern werden.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht zurückzugehen! Ich tue alles was du willst, aber zwing mich nicht zu ihm zu gehen!"

Völlig übergangslos ist Isrial auf offenes Betteln verfallen und windet sich hilflos in dem Versuch eine weniger schutzlose Haltung einzunehmen, eine Entwicklung, die den Engel zu einem leisen Seufzen, voll Mitleid veranlasst. Isrial mag zwar kein Unschuldslamm sein, aber nachdem er nun mehr über sein Schicksal weiß, fühlt sich Raphael auf eine gewisse, verdrehte Weise verantwortlich für ihn.

„Es wäre besser für dich wenn du mir hilfst Sariel von ihm wegzuholen," versucht er den Dämon behutsam an die Tatsachen heranzuführen, doch alles was er erreicht, ist Isrial in Tränen der wütenden Verzweiflung ausbrechen zu lassen.

„Es wäre besser für dich! Engel!" Zischt er hasserfüllt, überkommen von dem Gefühl verzweifelter Machtlosigkeit und entblößt dabei fauchend eine Reihe überraschend spitzer Zähne. „Aber vielleicht bereitet es dir ja Freude zu sehen wie er mir langsam und genüsslich jeden einzelnen Knochen bricht, sobald ich etwas tue das ihm missfällt!"

Mit einem schluchzenden Geräusch, das zu gleichen Teilen aus hysterischer Hoffnungslosigkeit und hilfloser Wut besteht, rollt Isrial sich so weit es geht zusammen. Was ihn betrifft ist ein Engel so schrecklich wie der andere.

„Wieso gehst du nicht selbst?"

Dumpf erklingen die gebrochenen, vorwurfsvollen Worte von irgendwo zwischen dem Wust aus strähnigen schwarzen Haaren, die wild über das schmale Gesicht verteilt sind. Einen kurzen Augenblick ist Raphael bei dieser Frage kurz davor aus lauter Frustration ein großes Loch in die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen, doch er beherrscht sich um nicht noch bedrohlicher zu wirken. Das würde ihm nichts nützen. Und außerdem kann er kaum Isrial die Schuld an dieser verfahrenen Situation geben.

„Ich kann nicht zu ihm gehen," gibt er schließlich leise knirschend zu, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen in der Gewalt hat. Obwohl Isrial keinen Laut von sich gibt, fragen die plötzlich aufmerksam aufblickenden dunklen Augen sehr deutlich nach einem Grund für diese seltsame Hilflosigkeit.

„Ich kann ihn nicht konfrontieren." Wiederholt Raphael, nun gefasster, aber mit einer gewissen Resignation. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

„Und der wäre mich zurückzuschicken!" Kreischt der Dämon. „Ich kann doch nicht einmal mich selbst retten!" Schluchzt er voll ohnmächtiger Wut.

„Dein Schicksal ist mit Sariels verbunden," erklärt Raphael behutsam. „Was immer ihm zustößt wird auch auf dich Auswirkungen haben."

„Was!"

„Es ist ein Pakt wenn du so willst. Wusstest du nicht was euer Handeln für Folgen haben würde?"

„Du lügst!" Flüstert Isrial entsetzt, nicht willens eine solch schreckliche Wahrheit einfach zu akzeptieren, doch Raphaels mitleidiges Seufzen lässt seine Hoffnungen nur weiter schwinden.

„Also nicht." Stellt der Engel nüchtern fest und erhebt sich. Mit einer nachlässig anmutenden Handbewegung seinerseits löst er die Fesseln um Hand- und Fußgelenke des völlig überraschten Dämons, der sich hastig ein paar Schritte weit zurückzieht sobald er sich aufgerappelt hat.

„Ich kann gehen?" Erkundigt Isrial sich verunsichert, woraufhin Raphael lediglich mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Wenn du mir helfen willst kannst du auch bleiben. Ich halte allerdings nichts davon dich zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Auch wenn es, wie gesagt, zu deinem eigenen Vorteil wäre Sariel von ihm weg zu bringen."

„Aber wie sollte ich das anstellen? Er ist so viel mächtiger als ich es jemals sein werde."

Mit einem hoffnungslosen Schaudern verstummt Isrial und schlingt in einer Geste der absoluten Verlorenheit hilflos beide Arme um sich selbst. Raphael, der im Moment auch keinen Rat weiß, zuckt wieder mit den Schultern und seufzt.

„Irgendetwas wird mir schon einfallen" murmelt er, auch wenn es nicht besonders zuversichtlich klingt. „Hast du Hunger?" fragt er dann den bedrückt ins Leere starrenden Dämon, der wirklich aussieht, als könnte er eine ordentliche Mahlzeit vertragen. Er ignoriert den misstrauischen Blick, den Isrial ihm daraufhin zuwirft und fährt fort, als hätte er begeisterte Zustimmung geerntet: „Ich glaube ich habe in der Stadt ein wirklich hübsches Restaurant gesehen. Ich hoffe du magst Sushi."

Damit wendet er sich ab und verlässt die Ruine. Nur kurze Zeit später muss er sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen, als er hört wie Isrial ihm mit ein paar Schritten Abstand folgt. Also hat er ihn richtig eingeschätzt. So sehr der Dämon auch auf seine Unabhängigkeit bedacht sein mag, dies übersteigt seine Kräfte bei weitem und sie beide sind sich dessen bewusst.

Raphael hat nicht gelogen als er behauptete keinen Zwang anwenden zu wollen, doch ein wenig Manipulation kann er vor sich selbst durchaus rechtfertigen. Es wird allerdings schwierig werden das tief sitzende Misstrauen des Dämons zu überwinden, das ist ihm klar. Es könnte viel Zeit benötigen. Zeit die Sariel vielleicht nicht hat.

Sariel/Azrael

Eine Hand kühl wie Marmor greift nach seinem Kinn und Sariel kann deutlich die kontrollierte Macht spüren, die sich in diesen schmalen, zerbrechlich scheinenden Fingern verbirgt, auch wenn die dunklen Augen des Vampirs nichts davon verraten. Dort kann er nur leicht amüsiertes Interesse erkennen und einen unterdrückten Hunger, der augenblicklich ein nervöses Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend weckt. Bisher galt alle Aufmerksamkeit Azrael, der offenbar Verhandlungen führen muss um für einige Zeit in dieser Stadt zu verweilen. Das Konzept von Schutzgeld ist Sariel völlig fremd und er braucht eine Weile bis er langsam begreift worum es bei diesem Treffen überhaupt geht, bei dem alle so kultiviert beisammen sitzen und dunkelroten Wein aus filigranen Gläsern nippen. Obwohl die Bezeichnung Blutgeld in diesem Zusammenhang wahrscheinlich passender wäre, denn auf ein derartiges Arrangement scheint zurzeit alles hinauszulaufen.

Sariels erste Reaktion auf dieses plötzliche, unangenehme Interesse des Vampirs ist es zurückzuweichen, doch daraufhin wird aus einem nachlässigen Griff unvermittelt ein festes Zupacken, das es ihm nicht erlaubt sich weiter zu entfernen. Vor Überraschung entkommt ihm ein kläglicher Laut. Weniger aufgrund der Härte mit der sich die Finger nun in seine Haut pressen, als wegen der grundsätzlichen, verstörenden Tatsache sich auf einmal körperlichem Zwang ausgesetzt zu sehen.

„Er ist nicht besonders gehorsam." bemerkt der Vampir, der Azrael als Tomash, die rechte Hand des Führers dieses Clans, vorgestellt worden ist herablassend.

„Bitte verzeiht sein impulsives Verhalten. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit ihm angemessene Umgangsformen beizubringen", antwortet Azrael mit einem Schulterzucken, als sei das alles kaum von Belang. Er weiß dass es ein gewisses Risiko bedeutet Sariel so unerfahren und verlockend vor diesen unberechenbaren Wesen quasi auf einem Silbertablett zu präsentieren, doch er hofft auch darauf dass ihre Neugierde sie dazu bewegen wird seinen Wünschen gegenüber aufgeschlossener zu sein, denn diese Eigenschaft ist eine der wenigen Schwächen der Vampire und ein Engel, kaum berührt und frisch aus der Isolation des Himmels, so wie Sariel, ist etwas, dass man hier nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekommt.

„Nun, ich nehme an ihr werdet das bald beheben."

Das leicht anzügliche Lächeln, eigentlich mehr ein minutiöses Heben der Mundwinkel, wird von einem anrüchig arroganten Blick begleitet der schon fast an Unhöflichkeit grenzt.

„Seid versichert dass werde ich. Wenn ihr wünscht könnt ihr euch gerne von seinen Fortschritten überzeugen."

Die dunklen Augen leuchten auf, als hätte Tomash soeben ein unerwartetes Geschenk erhalten. Möglicherweise hat er das ja auch. Sariel hat keine Vorstellung von den Grenzen und Tabus seiner momentanen Umgebung. Er weiß nur, dass ihm das scharfzahnige Lächeln nicht gefällt, das auf dieses Angebot folgt. Er fühlt sich frustrierend hilflos und unwissend, kann aber nichts tun um diesen wenig befriedigenden Zustand auf die Schnelle zu ändern. Orientierungslos wie er ist, ist es fast erleichternd als Azrael ihn zu sich auf den Schoß zieht und locker einen Arm um seine Taille schlingt. Der Gefallene ist sein einziger Orientierungspunkt in dieser ungewissen Situation und die Nähe trägt dazu bei ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn Sariel nach wie vor kaum ergründen kann was der andere eigentlich vorhat. Alles was er weiß ist, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann seine Unterstützung zu verlieren, denn dann müsste er sich der Welt dort draußen alleine stellen. Eine Aussicht, die durch dieses Treffen noch sehr viel beängstigender geworden ist.


	12. offenbarung

Huuhuuu :) So nach Ewigkeiten mal wieder ein Update. Ich konnte die Jungs doch nicht einfach auf der Festplatte verstauben lassen.

* * *

**Raphael/Isrial**

Wie es aussieht geht Liebe doch durch den Magen, denkt sich Raphael leicht belustigt, während er zusieht, wie Isrial bei seiner erstaunlich ausgedehnten Mahlzeit langsam etwas aufzutauen scheint. Sogar mit den Essstäbchen hat der junge Dämon ganz offensichtlich nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten. Jedenfalls beherrscht den Umgang mit ihnen gut genug um Raphael auch während des Essens fortwährend misstrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen, als fürchte er der Engel könnte seine Großzügigkeit auf einmal bedauern und ihn verjagen bevor er satt ist.

Der hat allerdings gerade ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Hauptsächlich geht es ihm darum endlich einen brauchbaren Plan zu entwickeln um Sariel aus seiner gegenwärtigen Lage zu befreien. Nicht dass er damit wirklich weiter gekommen ist während der letzten halben Stunde. Dafür mangelt es ihm einfach zu sehr an Informationen.

„Weißt du wo sie sind?" fragt er schließlich beinahe zaghaft und legt die Stäbchen neben das nur halb gegessene Mahl. Isrial stopft sich hastig die nächsten zwei Bissen in den Mund und nickt angespannt.

„Azrael hat eine Wohnung hier in der Nähe. Ich nehme an dass er dort bleiben wird, bis er wieder an den Hof zurückkehrt."

„Wie lange glaubst du wird er dort verweilen?"

Raphael hat keine Vorstellung wie lange sich Azrael eine Abwesenheit von Luzifers näherem Umkreis erlauben kann. Diese Erkenntnis bedrückt ihn, denn obwohl es nötig ist, versetzt es ihm einen Stich zu wissen wie weit sich ihre Leben inzwischen voneinander entfernt haben. Isrial zuckt jedoch nur mit den Schultern.

„Das hängt eher vom Lichtbringer ab", murmelt er leicht unbehaglich. Die wenigsten niederen Dämonen nehmen den Namen des Höllenfürsten leichtfertig in den Mund. Es hat schon einige den Kopf gekostet auch nur den Verdacht erweckt zu haben sich in Klatsch über ihn zu ergehen. Das Luzifer den Gefallenen gern ständig im Blickfeld hat ist jedoch kaum ein Geheimnis, auch wenn die Spekulationen über seine Beweggründe für diese Haltung bisweilen sehr unterschiedliche Formen annehmen.

„Also wird er ihn früher oder später zurückholen." Genau das hatte Raphael befürchtet. Er weiß aus erster Hand wie eifersüchtig der Lichtbringer sein kann. „Und wenn wir Sariel bis dahin nicht haben, wird er zwangsläufig mit ihm an den Hof müssen."

Allein der Gedanke lässt den Engel schaudern. Wenn es so weit kommt wird er keine Chance mehr haben Sariel jemals zu befreien.

„Oder er lässt ihn einfach hier", merkt Isrial an, dem diese Möglichkeit ebenfalls logisch erscheint. Doch Raphael schüttelt müde den Kopf.

„Azrael weiß dass ich nach ihm suche. Er wird ihn nicht gehen lassen."

Isrial merkt langsam, dass hinter dieser Geschichte mehr stehen muss als er auf den ersten Blick dachte, doch er vermeidet es tunlichst nachzufragen. Je weniger er hineingezogen wird desto besser. Schlimm genug, dass er scheinbar an Sariel gebunden ist. Das würde bedeuten, dass er vielleicht ebenfalls zurück an den Hof müsste wenn Azrael sich dorthin begibt. Dabei war er gerade froh sich hier in der Domäne der Menschen einigermaßen mit den Herrschenden arrangiert zu haben. Sein Leben war zwar nicht unbedingt von Komfort geprägt, dafür aber von weitestgehender Entscheidungsfreiheit. Die Freiheit zu kommen und zu gehen wie er es wollte. Ohne misstrauische Augen die jedem seiner Schritte folgten. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen dafür, dass er diese wunderbare Freiheit nun offensichtlich verspielt hat. Andererseits machte Azrael auch keine Anstalten sofort zu verschwinden. Eine kleine Chance haben sie also wenigstens noch. Nicht auszudenken wenn sich die beiden bereits am Hof befinden würden! Dagegen ist die gegenwärtige Situation fast positiv.

„Also müssen wir eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit finden Azrael abzulenken, so dass du Sariel mitnehmen kannst während er weg ist", stellt der junge Dämon nüchtern fest und verputzt, nach dieser Feststellung nun wieder einigermaßen zufrieden, die letzten Bissen seiner Mahlzeit. Er nimmt nicht an, dass der Gefallene hier einen offenen Kampf mit einem Abgesandten des Himmels riskieren wird, nur um einen unwichtigen Engel in die Finger zu kriegen, der überdies noch in Ungnade gefallen ist und nicht einmal als politisches Druckmittel zu gebrauchen wäre. Das würde einfach zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Und mit Sariel wird er selbst danach schon fertig werden. Den Engel bei sich zu behalten kann nicht so schwierig sein, nach allem was er bisher gesehen hat.

„Müssen wir wohl", stimmt Raphael dem schwarzhaarigen Dämon leicht gequält zu und rührt missmutig in seiner kleinen Schale mit Sojasoße herum. Er ist sich bei weitem nicht so sicher was Azraels Reaktion angeht.

**Azrael/Sariel**

Mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen betritt Sariel dicht hinter Azrael die Wohnung. Einerseits ist er froh der unheimlichen Präsenz der Vampire entkommen zu sein, aber andererseits ist er sich nicht sicher wie der Gefallene auf sein Verhalten während des Treffens reagieren wird. Er weiß nicht einmal ob er wirklich etwas falsch gemacht hat. Azrael hat auch mit keiner Geste zu erkennen gegeben wie er über den Handel denkt, den er gerade abgeschlossen hat. Es ist als wolle man die Emotionen einer Statue lesen. Eine Aufgabe die Sariel zur Verzweiflung treibt.

Zögerlich folgt der junge Engel dem anderen in eines der immer noch leeren Zimmer. Er verharrt eine Weile in quälender Unsicherheit, während Azrael bewegungslos an einem Fenster steht und hinaus in die Dunkelheit starrt. Gerade als er sich zurückziehen will, regt der Gefallene sich doch noch. Aber darauf, dass er plötzlich herumwirbelt und Sariel mit einer wütenden Geste seiner Hand an die nächste Wand schleudert ist jener nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet.

Keuchend und auf einmal am ganzen Körper zitternd, sinkt Sariel daraufhin an der weißen Tapete zu Boden und rollt sich dort hilflos zusammen. Selbst wenn ihn die Angst nicht lähmen würde, hätte er dem Gefallenen kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen. Auf die langsam näher kommenden Schritte reagiert er nur mit einem leisen, furchtsamen Wimmern.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst?"

Die Worte sind sanft, aber gleichzeitig grausam herablassend. Sariel weiß noch immer nicht woran er ist und riskiert einen schnellen Blick durch Schweißkalte Finger, nur um gleich darauf den Kopf zwischen seinen Armen zu vergraben, als Azrael ihn böse anzischt: „Nutzloses Balg. Zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"

Natürlich ist Azrael nur so wütend, weil er noch immer nicht die kleinste Spur von Raphael gesehen hat. Er sehnt sich danach und hasst sich gleichzeitig dafür. Sariel fehlt jedoch das Wissen um seine Reaktionen richtig zu deuten und so bezieht er diesen Ausbruch auf sein eigenes Verhalten. Verzweifelt durchsucht er sein Gehirn nach einer konkreten Sache, etwas das eindeutig sein Fehler war. Hätte er sich mehr beherrschen sollen? Still halten sollen als der hungrig blickende Vampir ihm so nahe kam? Dabei hat er sich schon solche Mühe gegeben nicht die ganze Zeit ängstlich zusammenzuschrecken.

„Es tut mir leid!" wimmert Sariel als ihm einfach nichts Besseres einfallen will. Wieso kann er auch nicht schlauer sein? Nicht stärker? Gleich darauf quietscht er jedoch erschrocken auf, denn Azrael packt ihn unsanft im Nacken, hält ihn vor sich auf dem Boden fest und verdreht ihm seinen Arm auf grausam schmerzhafte Weise hinter dem Rücken.

„Es tut dir nicht leid genug!" zischt der Gefallene und verstärkt den Druck auf Sariels Arm, bis er neben dessen zunehmend schrilleren Schreien auch ein befriedigendes Knacken vernimmt als der Knochen bricht. Das genügt wohl erst einmal. Mehr wird Sariel auch kaum standhalten. Verächtlich schaut Azrael danach auf das völlig aufgelöste Bündel zu seinen Füßen hinab. Der Bruch ist glatt und wird vermutlich ohne weitere Komplikationen verheilen. In seinen Augen gibt es keinen Grund jetzt noch weiter zu jammern.

„Sei still. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!" befiehlt er Sariel barsch. Dessen Augen starren ihm nur voller Entsetzen entgegen. Das Dunkel von angstvoll geweiteten Pupillen so hervorstechend neben dem schmalen Streifen blauer Iris, dass man beinahe denken könnte es gäbe nichts anderes als Schwärze dort. Mit einem grässlichen Wimmern kauert Sariel sich an der Wand nieder, seine Gliedmaßen unkoordiniert wie die einer schlecht geführten Marionette. Er klingt wie ein getretener Hund, bis er mit einem panischen Zwinkern versucht selbst diese Geräusche zu unterdrücken und sich auf die Lippe beißt bis er einen Schluckauf bekommt. Es wäre so leicht ihn jetzt zu vernichten. Frustrierend leicht. Auf einmal nur noch erschöpft und missmutig wendet Azrael sich ab und lässt den verletzten Engel allein zurück. Sariel zuckt zusammen als die Tür des Zimmers zufällt.

Für den Rest der Nacht hockt er an der Wand, den einen gesunden Arm um den gebrochenen geschlungen, wie um ein krankes Kind. Es dauert lange bis der Schock langsam aus seinen Augen weicht. Und selbst dann wird er nur ersetzt durch Verzweiflung und Tränen. Mehr und mehr wird Sariel klar, dass er selbst jetzt noch immer nicht wirklich erfassen kann, worauf er sich eingelassen hat als er einwilligte, ja sogar darum bettelte, bei dem Gefallenen zu bleiben. Vielleicht wird er die tief sitzende Furcht, die sich nun mit kalten Fingern in sein Herz krallt nie mehr loswerden.

**Raphael/Isrial**

„Ich gehe da nicht hin!" beharrt Isrial zum hundertsten Mal in diesem ermüdenden Gespräch.

„Und ich kann nicht", erwidert Raphael mit geradezu stoischer Geduld zum ebensovielten Mal.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ich darf nicht auf Azrael treffen."

Ein unwilliges Fauchen entfährt Isrial bei dieser schon zu oft gehörten Antwort. „Und wieso nicht?" will er störrisch wissen. Bisher hat Raphael sich geweigert weiter darüber zu sprechen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht braucht es nur Beharrlichkeit. Ohne einen guten Grund wird der Dämon sich keinesfalls wieder freiwillig in Azraels Nähe begeben. Dieser angebliche Pakt mit Sariel reicht jedenfalls in seinen Augen nicht aus. Bisher hat er nicht ein einziges Anzeichen dafür spüren können, dass diese seltsame Behauptung überhaupt wahr ist. Und wenn er auch zu vorsichtig ist Raphael offen einen Lügner zu nennen, gibt es auf seiner Seite doch einige stille Zweifel an dessen Geschichte.

„Das geht dich nichts an", sperrt sich der Engel jedoch zunächst weiterhin.

„Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, wenn ich dafür Kopf und Kragen riskieren muss!" empört sich Isrial entrüstet. „Wenn ich schon als Kanonenfutter herhalten soll statt die logische Wahl zu treffen und Azrael jemanden entgegen zu stellen der auch eine Chance gegen ihn hat, dann will ich wenigstens wissen warum!"

„Wer sagt denn dass ihr euch überhaupt begegnet?"

Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein, denkt sich Isrial wütend bei diesen Worten. Natürlich wird er auf einen Ruf von dem Gefallenen gefasst sein müssen wenn Sariel auf einmal verschwindet. Der einzige Grund aus dem er überhaupt bereit ist sich auf diese Aktion einzulassen ist die Hoffnung darauf, von Raphael als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe beschützt zu werden sollte dieser Fall eintreten. Und der Engel hat noch mit keinem einzigen Wort die Bereitschaft angedeutet ihn beschützen zu wollen.

„Er kann mich jederzeit zu sich rufen", erinnert er Raphael gepresst.

Raphael starrt ihn eine ganze Weile mit steinerner Miene an. Das ist immerhin ein Fortschritt. Bisher hat er sich immer sofort grundheraus geweigert Isrial etwas zu erzählen.

„Ich kann ihm nicht gegenübertreten. Ich habe es Luzifer geschworen."

Die Stille, die dieser plötzlichen Offenbarung folgt, ist gefüllt von dem schockierten Blick zweier schwarzer Augen. Wenigstens steht mir nicht auch noch der Mund offen, denkt Isrial nach einer Weile benommen, aber Raphaels nächste Worte bringen sofort weitere Unordnung in seinen Kopf.

„Er wird ihn umbringen wenn ich meinen Schwur breche."

Die Mühe, die es Raphael kostet diesen Satz nicht zu schreien, ist nur an einem leichten Zittern der Stimme zu erkennen. In Isrials Kopf aber überschlagen sich augenblicklich die Gedanken. Zuerst verwirrt ihn nur die Richtung, welche die Rache des Lichtbringers angeblich einschlagen soll. Wieso Azrael umbringen und nicht Raphael? Aber er hat die Intrigen und Ränkespiele bei Hofe nicht umsonst so lange überlebt. Ein feines Gespür für verdeckte Motive hat er in dieser Zeit entwickelt. Das verliert man nicht so schnell wieder.

Also will der Lichtbringer die beiden um jeden Preis auseinander halten… und Luzifers Eifersucht ist beinahe legendär. Es ist nicht so schwer sich aus diesen Teilen eine plausible Geschichte zu spinnen. Besonders nachdem jeder weiß, mit welcher Besessenheit er stets über Azrael gewacht hat.

„Oh", macht Isrial mehr um den Engel von seinen plötzlichen Geistesblitzen abzulenken, als das er irgendeine Art von Mitgefühl ausdrücken wollte. Denn in ihm breitet sich auf einmal ein ganz und gar unpassendes Hochgefühl aus. Die Zeit für seine Rache ist gekommen! Er kann Azrael alles Leiden heimzahlen und das nur indem er ein paar diskrete Hinweise streut und so dafür sorgt dass diese beiden doch aufeinander treffen. Die einzige Schwierigkeit dabei wird sein alles für Luzifer so aussehen zu lassen als wäre er gar nicht involviert. Es ist so einfach. Als hätte das Schicksal ihm alle Teile großzügig in den Schoß geworfen! Die boshafte Freude die ihm diese Vorstellung bereitet kann Isrial nur mit Mühe von seinem Gesicht fernhalten.

Während die drei Mächtigen mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind, sollte es ihm ein Leichtes sein Sariel in die Finger zu bekommen. Und sobald sie beide in Sicherheit sind, wird er in aller Ruhe herausfinden können, was es mit dieser angeblichen Bindung auf sich hat. Ein passender Plan formt sich fast ohne sein Zutun in seinem Hirn.

„Also bist du nun bereit deine Rolle zu übernehmen?" will Raphael vorsichtig wissen, nachdem Isrial so lange geschwiegen hat.

„Ich… ja. Solange du schwörst mich danach vor seinem Ruf zu beschützen."

Raphael nickt mit resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck. Wahrscheinlich hofft er trotz allem dass es nicht dazu kommen wird. Sein Schutz wird möglicherweise auch wirklich unnötig sein, aber schließlich muss Isrial ja immer noch den Schein wahren. Außerdem weiß man nie. Im Falle eines Fehlschlages ist es besser sich nach allen Seiten abzusichern.


	13. entwicklung

A/N: Tadaa. Ja es geht noch weiter. Ich verspreche ich schreibe es zuende… auch wenn ein Durchschnitt von 14 Kapiteln in vier Jahren wirklich nicht unbedingt schnell ist :)

* * *

**Sariel/Azrael**

Der nächste Morgen kriecht bleiern, grau herauf, doch Sariel rührt sich nicht. Er lauscht den Regentropfen, wie sie gegen die Scheiben und auf das Fensterbrett platschen und stellt sich vor wie er ebenfalls vom Himmel fällt und am Boden zerplatzt, wo er in viele kleine Splitter zerbricht. Solange er sich nicht bewegt ist ihm zwar furchtbar kalt, aber der gebrochene Arm schmerzt wenigstens nicht so sehr. 

Der junge Engel weiß genau, dass Azrael früher oder später hereinkommen wird, aber noch versucht er diesen Umstand zu ignorieren. Auch wenn seine Angst mit jedem Augenblick zuzunehmen scheint. Er versucht nicht an sein Zuhause zu denken. Daran wie grün und lebendig es in den Gärten roch wenn dort der warme Regen des ewigen himmlischen Sommers fiel. Die kurzen Schauer waren weich und angenehm dort, nicht grau und eisig wie hier. Die heftige Sehnsucht treibt ihm wieder einmal Tränen in die Augen und diesmal lässt er zu, dass sie ihm warm und salzig über die runden Wangen kullern. 

Azrael hat wahrscheinlich Recht wenn er behauptet er sei nichtsnutzig und schwach, überlegt Sariel dumpf. Wäre er vernünftiger, würde er doch einen Weg finden um wieder zurück zu gelangen und nicht einfach so apathisch in lähmender Trauer versinken. Aber selbst dieser Gedanke bringt ihn nur dazu sich ein kleines bisschen fester zusammen zu rollen. 

Das Scharren der Tür schreckt Sariel schließlich aus seiner Depression auf. Schnell reißt er die reflexartig zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder auf und starrt hoch zu dem Gefallenen. Er kann kaum atmen vor plötzlich aufwallender Furcht und zerbeißt sich die Lippen ohne es zu merken. Die zaghafte Erleichterung, die sich einstellen will, als er Azraels gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, unterdrückt er vorerst. Der gestrige Abend hat ihm zu eindrucksvoll demonstriert wie schnell die Stimmung des Gefallenen umschlagen kann. 

Als Azrael vor ihm in die hocke geht und nach seinem Arm greifen will, zuckt Sariel in einer instinktiven Reaktion erschrocken zurück. Die boshafte Zufriedenheit des Älteren mischt sich beinahe gleichmäßig mit Verachtung als er ungeduldig die Stirn runzelt. 

„Halt still", befiehlt er ohne weitere Erklärungen und macht dann einen weiteren Versuch den verletzten Arm des Engels zu sich heran zu ziehen. 

Azrael ignoriert das halb unterdrückte Wimmern, das diese unfreiwillige Bewegung hervorruft, zufrieden damit, dass Sariel für den Moment ängstlich genug ist, um sich nicht weiter zu sträuben. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten fügt er konzentriert die Knochen wieder zusammen und erhebt sich. Sariel kann nur mit großen, blauen Augen zu ihm hoch starren. Eine solche Heilung hätte den Engel selbst normalerweise ein kompliziertes, mindestens zweistündiges Ritual gekostet. In seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dann etwas Nützliches zustande gebracht. 

„Komm mit", kommandiert Azrael, der bereits wieder dabei ist, den Raum zu verlassen, ohne auf das Erstaunen des Jüngeren zu achten. „Wir gehen duschen." 

Wenn er Raphael nicht haben kann, dann wird er sich wenigstens Ablenkung verschaffen, selbst wenn er ursprünglich andere Pläne hatte. Sariel folgt ihm nur sehr zögerlich, den Kopf zwischen schmale Schultern gezogen, als erwarte er jederzeit wieder eine Attacke. Eigentlich ist dieses Verhalten kein Wunder nach seinen gestrigen Erfahrungen, aber Azrael ist gerade nicht in der Stimmung um fair zu sein. 

„Willst du nicht?" fragt der Gefallene hinterhältig, woraufhin Sariel auf einmal sehr erschrocken aussieht. 

„Das ist es nicht. Ich…", dem Engel versagt die Stimme. 

„Du hast versprochen mir zu gehorchen", bohrt Azrael boshaft nach. 

„Ja. Natürlich", bekräftigt Sariel unglücklich, nur um sofort unterbrochen zu werden. 

„Oder willst du dein Glück lieber bei den Vampiren versuchen? Ich habe gehört, dass der Tod durch Blutverlust sogar relativ schmerzfrei sein soll." 

Das normalerweise recht rosige Gesicht Sariels verliert abrupt einiges an Farbe, bis er fast so blass ist wie der Gefallene selbst, dessen schräge, tannengrüne Augen ihn nun kalt mustern. Dunkle Schatten scheinen durch diese Augen zu flirren. Wer weiß was sie verbergen? 

„Nein, nein! Bitte schick mich nicht weg. Ich gebe mir Mühe! Wirklich", versichert der Jüngere hastig, obwohl er sich nicht ganz entscheiden kann wer ihm im Augenblick mehr Angst macht; der hungrige Vampir oder der unberechenbare Gefallene. Wenigstens scheint Azrael nichts vorzuhaben was zu seinem Tod führen wird. Aber das ist nur ein schwacher Trost. 

Leicht zitternd vor Nervosität und Angst folgt Sariel dem anderen in das weiß geflieste Badezimmer. So gern er auch zuvor die Freuden der Dusche genossen hat, auf so engem Raum mit Azrael eingepfercht zu sein, lässt ihn sogar diese eigentlich angenehme Aussicht mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Bauch betrachten. 

Allerdings sieht es so aus, als sei der beunruhigende Gefallene jetzt erst einmal wieder in sanfterer Stimmung. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln zupft er Sariel am Ärmel und bedeutet ihm die Kleider abzulegen, was der Engel auch sofort bereitwillig tut. Noch immer sind ihm die meisten Implikationen einer solchen Handlung nicht ganz klar. Dafür betrachtet er neugierig sein Gegenüber als Azrael ebenfalls aus Hemd und Hose schlüpft. 

Erst jetzt wo sie so nah beieinander stehen, fällt Sariel auf, dass der schlanke Gefallene eigentlich nur wenige Zentimeter größer ist als er selbst. Es sind einfach nur die schiere Macht und Präsenz die sich unter dieser unglaublich blassen Haut verbergen, die ihn so viel eindrucksvoller erscheinen lassen. Selbst jetzt liegen sie wie ein undurchdringlicher Mantel um seine Schultern, als könne ihn nichts jemals berühren. Sogar sein Gesicht, obwohl auf seine Weise ebenso hübsch wie das von Sariel, drückt eine glatte, viel distanziertere Schönheit aus als dessen anmutig gerundete Züge jemals vermitteln könnten. 

„Komm. Du darfst mir die Haare waschen", beschließt der Gefallene arrogant und schiebt den Jüngeren vor sich her in die Dusche. 

Sariel wurde dazu erzogen alle Formen von Schönheit wertzuschätzen und zu pflegen, daher löst diese Aufforderung in ihm tatsächlich ein kleines, zaghaftes Prickeln der Freude aus. Azraels lange, seidige Haare berühren zu dürfen, die nicht wie seine eigenen einen goldenen, sondern einen geheimnisvollen silbrigen Schimmer besitzen, erscheint ihm fast als Belohnung. 

Er muss auf einmal an ein anderes Bad denken. Vor langer Zeit, als er noch sehr jung war. Und an die sanften Hände die damals sein eigenes Haar wuschen, mit Seife die nach den frisch erblühten Hainen des ewigen Gartens duftete. Die Erinnerung an die sorglose Geborgenheit seiner jüngsten Tage lässt ein eigentümliches Gefühl in Sariel aufwallen. Bittere Trauer über den Verlust mischt sich mit dem erinnerten Wohlbefinden und leiser Hoffnung trotz allem noch einmal so empfinden zu dürfen, sich ohne Angst einem anderen anzuvertrauen. 

Vorsichtig und mir großer Sorgfalt widmet sich der junge Engel seiner Aufgabe. Wenn es doch immer so sein könnte, denkt er sehnsüchtig während dieser kurzen, friedlichen Minuten, in denen Azrael so täuschend entspannt aussieht. Aber natürlich bleibt es nicht so, denn sobald der letzte Rest Schaum aus der silbrigen Masse gespült ist, dreht der Gefallene sich schnell herum und presst Sariel plötzlich unsanft mit dem Rücken zuerst an die harten Fliesen. 

Mit einem überraschten Blinzeln schnappt Sariel nach Luft als er unverhofft die kalte Oberfläche an seiner feuchten Haut spürt. Überrumpelt starrt er Azrael an, der auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung wieder ärgerlich wirkt. 

„Wie gut kennst du Raphael?" will der Gefallene wissen, während sich seine Finger in Sariels Schultern bohren. Überrascht von dieser, für ihn aus jedem Zusammenhang gerissenen Frage, starrt Sariel sein Gegenüber einen Augenblick nur verständnislos an. 

„Ein wenig?" gibt er schließlich verunsichert zurück. Worauf mag Azrael damit nur abzielen? Was will der Andere jetzt hören? 

„Glaubst du er mag dich?" kommt auch sofort die nächste bohrende Frage. Wenigstens pressen inzwischen nicht mehr die harten Fingerspitzen in Sariels zarte Haut, denn der Gefallene ist nun doch wieder einen Schritt zurück getreten und hat damit begonnen, seinerseits blumig duftendes Shampoo aus der grünen Plastikflasche in seine Hand rinnen zu lassen. 

„Vielleicht…", murmelt Sariel zögerlich und lässt sich widerstandslos and der Schulter herumdrehen, damit Azrael seine Haare besser erreichen kann. „Er kennt mich kaum und er scheint immer so distanziert." 

„Hm", brummt Azrael wenig aufschlussreich und schweigt dann, während er erstaunlich sanft die feuchten blonden Locken einschäumt, bis sie schwer den schmalen Rücken vor ihm herunter hängen. Für einige Augenblicke lässt sich der Gefallene ebenfalls von seinen Erinnerungen vereinnahmen. Zwar ist Sariel kleiner und sein Haar noch einige Töne goldener als das von Raphael, aber wenn er sich Mühe gibt, kann Azrael diese Einzelheiten ignorieren. Für einen Moment gibt er sich dieser hoffnungslosen Illusion hin, wohl wissend, dass es danach umso schmerzvoller sein wird, wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren. 

Die wohlbekannte, bittere Traurigkeit wallt unaufhaltsam in ihm auf. Wieso kann er diese längst vergangenen Tage nicht vergessen? Gedankenverloren verteilt Azrael weichen Schaum auf dem Rücken vor ihm, lässt die Hände über alte Erinnerungen gleiten. Wäre er vernünftig hätte er diese unnützen, schmerzhaften Gefühle längst abgelegt oder wenigstens tief in sich begraben. Aber sie sind das letzte was ihm noch geblieben ist und er kann sie einfach nicht loslassen. Stattdessen hält er sie dicht an seinem Herzen und schneidet sich endlos an ihren scharfen Kanten. 

Ein erstauntes: „Oh!" von dem kleinen Engel, welches so gar nichts mit der tieferen Tonlage Raphaels gemein hat, reißt ihn unverhofft aus seiner Traumwelt. Für einen Moment spürt der Gefallene den starken Wunsch zuzuschlagen, zu verletzen, nur um zu sehen wie sich die glitzernden Tränen in den blauen Augen Sariels sammeln und sie sich gleich werden in ihrem Schmerz. Doch dann setzt sich etwas anderes durch und er fährt fort mit den sanften Streicheleinheiten die diesen Laut des Erstaunens ausgelöst haben. Wenn er schon bisher nicht sein Ziel erreicht und Raphael hergelockt hat, dann sollte er wenigstens einen guten Vorwand für seine lange Abwesenheit vom Hof haben. Vielleicht wird es Luzifer Freude bereiten den Engel vollends zu brechen, nachdem er ihn für ihn bis an den Rand des Abgrundes getrieben hat. 

Und wenn nicht… nun es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Unzufriedenheit des Lichtbringers am eigenen Körper zu spüren bekäme. Azrael unterdrückt ein leichtes Schaudern bei dieser wenig angenehmen Erinnerung. Für Bedenken ist es jetzt ohnehin zu spät. Resolut verscheucht er die dunklen Schatten in seinem Kopf und konzentriert sich stattdessen auf die leisen Seufzer des Behagens die er Sariel mit seinen Berührungen entlockt. Wenn er ihm zuerst beibringt wie angenehm ein solcher Kontakt sein kann, wird der Engel später empfänglicher sein für kleine Belohnungen, denn Sanftheit stellt sonst eher die Ausnahme dar in den bevorzugten Spielen der Höflinge. Routiniert merkt er sich jede empfindliche Stelle. Der Engel ist nach seinem anfänglichen Misstrauen nun fast wieder gänzlich entspannt unter seinen Händen. 

Diese scheinbar grenzenlose Fähigkeit sich fallen zu lassen und zu vertrauen ist Azrael sehr fremd. Nicht einmal früher als er noch jung war oder in den ersten Tagen nach seinem Fall hatte er sie. Sein Vertrauen musste man sich schon immer verdienen. Einerseits fasziniert es ihn wie sehr sich Sariel in seine Hände begibt, aber andererseits steigt auch jedes Mal eine leise Verachtung in ihm auf, angesichts dieser so gedankenlos preisgegebenen Schwäche. 

Unwichtig. Früher oder später wird der Junge wie alle anderen auch lernen sich tagtäglich hinter allerlei Masken zu verstecken. Das tun sie alle irgendwann. Entweder das oder sie sterben, siechen dahin, weil sie die ewigen Enttäuschungen und Erniedrigungen nicht mehr verkraften. 

Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit die Dinge zu schnell voran zu treiben, entscheidet der Gefallene und beendet seine immer noch unaufdringlichen Liebkosungen mit der Aufforderung an Sariel ihm die Haare zu kämmen. Der Tag ist noch lang.

**Isrial/Raphael**

„Tipp schneller!" drängt der schwarzhaarige Dämon den jungen Schüler, den er kurz zuvor aus der wuselnden Menge extrahiert hat, die zu dieser Tageszeit noch das Bild der Straßen prägt. Mit dem Versprechen von Geld und ein wenig Einsatz von Macht hat er noch jeden Menschen dazu gebracht zu tun was er will. Nur dieses Mal muss er sehr schnell sein. Raphael darf nichts davon merken und der Engel wird jeden Moment wieder hier erscheinen. 

„So?" 

Der Junge hält Isrial sein Handy zur Begutachtung hin. Einige Koordinaten, das morgige Datum und eine Uhrzeit stehen dort. Ein kritischer Blick. Alles stimmt. Isrial drückt ihm ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier in die Hand. 

„Ja. Schick es an diese Nummer. Dann wirf den Zettel weg und lösch sie Manuel!" 

Innerlich grinst der Dämon, während der dem nickenden Schüler gleich drauf einen Geldschein in die Hand drückt. Menschen gehen so leichtfertig mit ihren Namen um! Er ist sich jetzt sicher, dass seine Botschaft rechtzeitig ankommen wird. Erleichtert sieht er zu wie der Junge wieder in der anonymen Menge verschwindet. Er hat sogar noch fast eine ganze Minute Zeit sich in seinem Erfolg und den zunehmend blutigeren Rachephantasien zu sonnen, bevor ein sichtlich entnervter Raphael aus der, mit dunkelblauer Folie verklebten, Tür zu seiner Rechten tritt. 

„Warum konnten wir den Film nicht einfach kaufen?" sind die ersten Worte, die aus dem Mund des Blonden kommen. „Hätte ich gewusst wie schwierig es ist sich in diesem Videothekending etwas auszuleihen hätte ich gleich nein gesagt", beschwert er sich verärgert. 

Isrial, der ganz genau weiß welche Probleme der Engel ohne Ausweis gehabt haben muss, sich für seinen Plan sogar darauf verlassen hat, erwidert: „Den gibt es nicht mehr überall zu kaufen! Wärst du lieber durch sämtliche Läden gelaufen um ihn zu finden?" 

„Nein", murrt Raphael missgelaunt. „Ich hätte gleich einen anderen besorgt." 

„Aber er ist wirklich gut!" beharrt Isrial scheinheilig. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist darfst du so was nicht verpassen." 

Der Engel zieht lediglich eine finstere Grimasse und stapft ohne ein weiteres Wort die Straße hinab, in Richtung ihres Hotels. Im Gegensatz zu ihm ist Isrial nun bester Laune. Nicht nur wird er heute in den Genuss einer heißen Dusche und eines warmen, weichen Bettes kommen, sondern morgen wird mit ein wenig Glück, auch noch die Person leiden, die er am meisten hasst. Das Raphael ebenfalls durch seine Pläne ebenfalls in Gefahr gerät ist ihm dabei herzlich egal. Außerdem hat der Engel ihm immerhin die Werwölfe auf den Hals gehetzt. 

Den ganzen Weg über muss der Dämon ein zufriedenes Lachen unterdrücken. Für ihn sieht gerade alles glänzend aus. 

Zufrieden wirft Isrial sich schließlich voll angekleidet auf eines der blütenweiß bezogenen Hotelbetten. Auf den missbilligenden Blick Raphaels reagiert er nur mit einem frechen Grinsen. Er hat schnell festgestellt, dass der Engel ziemlich nachgiebig ist, solange man ihn nicht zu sehr reizt. Immerhin hat er sich sogar dazu überreden lassen dieses Zimmer zu buchen und den Film zu besorgen. Vielleicht verwechselt er Isrial manchmal mit einem der unschuldigen kleinen Engel, die oben im Himmel herumwuseln. Wenn Sariel ein typischer Vertreter ist, dann können die keine große Herausforderung sein, beschließt der Schwarzhaarige selbstzufrieden. 

Möglicherweise ist es diese Denkweise, die ihn unvorsichtig macht oder die angenehme Wärme der Dusche hat ihn eingelullt, denn es überrumpelt ihn als Raphael sich später am Abend auf einmal von dem Dvd-Player abwendet, an dem er gerade noch herumgerätselt hat und ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwirft. 

„Du scheinst ziemlich unbesorgt, nachdem du vorher noch so gegen diesen Plan protestiert hast", bemerkt der Engel täuschend sanft. 

Isrial fühlt sich auf einmal unvermittelt daran erinnert, dass auch Azrael früher derselben Seite angehört haben muss wie der blonde Engel vor ihm. Beunruhigt beobachtet er wie Raphael auf ihn zukommt. Immer noch mit diesem scharfen Blick, der sich direkt in seinen Kopf zu bohren scheint. In diesem kurzen Augenblick scheint er Azrael in seinem Gebaren so ähnlich, dass Isrial beinahe erwartet als nächstes unsanft am Arm gepackt und zu Boden geschleudert zu werden. 

Der Dämon hofft aus tiefster Seele überzeugend zu wirken, als er ein schiefes Halblächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubert und bemüht sorglos mit den Schultern zuckt. 

„Da es kaum klug von dir wäre mich jetzt gehen zu lassen, muss ich mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden nicht wahr? Wenn du deine Versprechen hältst kann mir ja auch nicht viel passieren." 

Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckt plötzlich durch Isrials Arm. Mit einem entgeisterten Keuchen krallt er seine Finger um den Ellenbogen und starrt Raphael aus großen Augen an. Nach dem letzten Tag hatte er nicht mehr ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass der Engel zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde. 

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht! Es tut mir leid!" platzt Isrial heraus, ohne nachzudenken. Diese beiden Sätze sind zwar in ihrer Kombination nicht logisch, decken aber im Kopf des Dämons am schnellsten alle Möglichkeiten der Anschuldigung ab. 

Der Engel wirkt jedoch auf den zweiten Blick etwas zu verwirrt um wirklich Verursacher dieser Schmerzen zu sein. 

„Was meinst du?" hakt Raphael auch sofort nach. 

„Mein Arm tat auf einmal so weh", erwidert Isrial, mittlerweile eher überrascht als schmerzerfüllt. Er hat schon schlimmeres erlebt und der Schmerz klingt bereits wieder ab. Verwirrt schiebt er einen schwarzen Ärmel hoch um die Stelle zu begutachten. Er findet nichts vor als unversehrte Haut. Wie unheimlich. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, der sich verdächtig nach schlechten Neuigkeiten anhört, sinkt Raphael schwer auf sein eigenes Bett nieder. Er sieht auf einmal außerordentlich schuldig aus. 

„Das muss der Pakt sein", murmelt er mit dunkler Besorgnis in den Augen und springt sofort ruhelos wieder auf um dann unruhig durch das Zimmer zu tiegern. „Was stellt Azrael nur mit ihm an!? Ich hätte ihn schon längst gefunden haben müssen." 

„Der Pakt?!" wiederholt Isrial beinahe quiekend und erblasst. Was er bisher als nebulöse Spinnerei abgetan hat schiebt sich auf einmal nachdrücklich zurück in sein Bewusstsein. 

„Du hast gedacht ich lüge?" will Raphael auf seinen offensichtlichen Schock hin mit bitterer Belustigung wissen. „Wir lügen nicht Dämon." 

Isrial starrt ihn nur an. Ohne es wirklich zu merken hat der junge Dämon schützend seine Arme um den Körper geschlungen. Eine nutzlose Geste, die seine Hilflosigkeit nur noch deutlicher werden lässt. 

„Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung was es bedeutet, nicht wahr?" 

Das ehrliche Mitleid in Raphaels Stimme macht Isrial mehr Angst, als alle Drohungen die er hätte ausstoßen können. Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf. 

„Das Mädchen hat dir unbeabsichtigt zu einer Chance verholfen. Dadurch, dass sie ihr irdisches Schicksal aufgab, konntet ihr euch aneinander binden um es euch zu teilen." 

„Und was heißt das?" Isrial klingt nicht als wollte er es tatsächlich hören. 

„Du und Sariel, Ihr bekommt als zwei Hälften eines Ganzen dieselbe Chance wie alle Menschen. In der Kurzfassung heißt das also: Führt ihr beide zusammen ein gutes und gerechtes Leben hier auf Erden, dann kommt ihr beide in den Himmel. Ansonsten… nun ja du weißt wie es bei Luzifer aussieht." 

Isrial macht ein Geräusch, das sich entfernt nach einem gewürgten Huhn anhört. 

„Natürlich läuft dieses Ritual normalerweise etwas anders ab. Es war ursprünglich als eine Art Bürgschaft gedacht", bemerkt Raphael dann ein wenig hilflos. „Aber scheinbar waren die Voraussetzungen für euch trotz allem ausreichend." 


	14. Entdeckt

A/N: So, diesmal kommt die Fortsetzung sogar ungewohnt schnell für meine Verhältnisse. Naja wir nähern uns so langsam dem Ende denke ich. Vielleicht spornt mich das an :)

* * *

**Isrial**

Ein zunehmend unruhiger Isrial hockt am nächsten Morgen in einem kleinen Cafe. Von seinem Sitzlatz aus, hat er eine mehr oder minder gute Aussicht auf die große Eingangstür zu dem Haus, in dem sich Azraels Wohnung befindet. Er umklammert das brandneue Handy, mit dem er Raphael anrufen soll, falls sich der Gefallene endlich dazu bequemt sein Domizil zu verlassen. Natürlich wird er das nicht tun, aber die Sorge Azrael könnte wirklich zu der von ihm angestrebten Stunde weg sein, lässt ihm keine Ruhe. Ganz abgesehen von der irrationalen Furcht der Gefallene könnte ihn entdeckt haben und sich fragen wieso er hier so lange herumsitzt.

Der junge Dämon versucht sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er sich alles wieder und wieder ausmalt. Zur rechten Zeit wird er Raphael benachrichtigen, der Engel wird herkommen und hinaufsteigen in die Wohnung, wo Azrael und Sariel sind. Luzifer wird rechtzeitig zur Stelle sein, um zu sehen wie Raphael seinen Schwur bricht und er wird sowohl Azrael als auch Raphael seine Wut darüber spüren lassen. Das einzige was Isrial bei diesem Szenario wirklich Sorgen bereitet, ist die Möglichkeit, dass Sariel dabei versehentlich zu Schaden kommen könnte. Er wird schnell handeln müssen, um ihn rechtzeitig von dort weg zu bringen.

Nachdem er nun etwas besser bescheid weiß, über diese seltsame Verbindung die zwischen ihm und dem kleinen Engel besteht, will Isrial auf keinen Fall das Risiko eingehen ihn vorzeitig zu verlieren. Eine permanente Verbannung in die Hölle entspricht nicht unbedingt seiner Vorstellung von einer angenehmen Zukunft. Es gibt dort noch weitaus schlimmere Orte als den Hof des Lichtbringers. Dann lieber die vage Chance darauf wirklich einmal den Himmel zu sehen. Auch wenn Isrial sich noch nicht ganz sicher ist, wie er zu dieser Möglichkeit stehen soll. Die Vorstellung dort von unzähligen Engeln umgeben zu sein lässt ihn instinktiv erschauern.

Einige Stunden und etliche Tassen Kaffee später, nähert sich schließlich der bang erwartete Zeitpunkt. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern tippt Isrial eine kurze Sms. Es ist so weit, schreibt er. Werde ihm folgen. Schicke notfalls Warnung.

Dann legt der Dämon schnell etwas Geld auf den Tisch und eilt aus dem Cafe. Er geht nicht weit. Vom Eingang des Hauses neben dem Cafe wird er immer noch eine gute Sicht haben. Mit einem nervösen Blick über die schmale Schulter klingelt er solange wahllos, bis endlich jemand genervt den Türöffner betätigt und ihn hereinlässt. Einmal hinter der sicheren, dicken Holztür mit den schmalen, staubigen Glasscheiben verschwunden, konzentriert Isrial sich sofort darauf, so unauffällig wie möglich zu werden. Seine ganze Aura wird langsam durchscheinend und lässt ihn quasi mit seiner Umgebung verschmelzen, bis ihn niemand wahrnehmen würde, der nicht wirklich sehr gezielt nach ihm sucht. In dieser Art des Versteckens ist er sehr gut, denn es hat ihm bereits oft das Leben gerettet. Die einzigen, die sich kaum davon täuschen lassen, sind die Werwölfe, die sich hauptsächlich auf ihre Nasen verlassen, wenn es darum geht Leute ausfindig zu machen.

Isrial ist so darin versunken sich zu tarnen, dass er beinahe nicht die große, blonde Gestalt im Anzug bemerkt, die sich zielstrebig die Straße hinab bewegt. Raphaels ganze Erscheinung wirkt merkwürdig gedämpft. Offenbar macht auch er sich die Mühe möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Eine Welle nervöser Aufregung schwappt durch Isrials Bauch. Jetzt ist es soweit. Das Gesicht vorsichtig im Schatten haltend, beißt sich der junge Dämon unbewusst auf die Lippen und beobachtet durch die schmutzigen Glasscheiben der Tür, wie Raphael kurz eine Hand über dem Türgriff hin und her wedelt und daraufhin ohne weiteres eintritt. Unruhig wirft der Schwarzhaarige dann einen Blick auf die Uhr seines Handys. Der Engel war ein wenig schneller als er erwartet hatte. Isrial kann nur hoffen, dass er den Zeitrahmen nicht zu weit gesteckt hat. Mit wachsender Anspannung beobachtet er weiterhin den gegenüber liegenden Eingang, während er sich zwingt ruhig stehen zu bleiben, obwohl der Drang zu laufen immer stärker wird.

In dem Augenblick als Luzifer plötzlich auf dem Gehweg erscheint zuckt der Dämon erschrocken zusammen und verliert um ein Haar die Kontrolle über seine Tarnung. Dieser Anblick weckt schlechte Erinnerungen. Nie zuvor war er so froh aus der Nähe des Hofes entkommen zu sein. Der Lichtbringer schaut sich wie suchend um, bevor er mit konzentrierter Miene kurz die dunkelgrauen Augen schließt. Als er sie wieder öffnet haben sich die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge zu einer unverhohlen wütenden Grimasse verzerrt. Er starrt geradewegs hinauf zu Azraels Wohnung, als könne er direkt durch die dicken Mauern sehen.

Im Gegensatz zu Raphael dreht Luzifer lediglich mit einem ärgerlichen Ruck den Kopf in Richtung der Eingangstür, die daraufhin mit weitaus mehr Kraft aufschwingt als nötig und so laut gegen die Innenwand des Hauses schlägt, dass selbst Isrial es noch hören kann. Es sieht aus als wäre der Prinz der Hölle mehr als verärgert über die Situation. Auf einmal bekommt Isrial doch nachdrücklich Angst um Sariels Wohlergehen. Er hat eine so starke Reaktion von dem sonst zwar willkürlich grausamen, abernormalerweise immer eisig beherrschten Luzifer gar nicht erwartet. In dieser Stimmung könnte sich dessen Wut überall entladen.

Diese Sorge ist es auch, die ihn nur kurze Zeit später dazu treibt, trotz wachsender Furcht aus seinem Versteck zu schlüpfen und sich ebenfalls durch die inzwischen etwas lädierte Tür gegenüber zu begeben. Er muss so schnell es geht Sariel aus der Wohnung holen, das weiß er, aber dennoch ist jede einzelne Treppenstufe auf dem Weg hinauf zur Wohnung eine riesige Überwindung.

* * *

**Sariel/Azrael/Raphael**

„Also gut", beginnt Azrael und schaut den vor ihm knienden Sariel dabei genau an. „Wenn ich dir nun sagen würde, du solltest mir Freude bereiten. Was würdest du dann tun?"

Die beiden knien sich frontal gegenüber, auf dem großzügigen Haufen weicher Decken, der momentan Azraels Schlafstatt darstellt. Für eine raffiniertere Einrichtung hatte er bisher noch keine Zeit und Muße.

„Ich…", Sariel zögert unsicher und errötet voller Scham, weil er keine Ahnung hat was genau Azrael gerade wissen will. Von jedem Anderen hätte er angenommen lediglich um einen Gefallen gebeten zu werden, aber er kann sich bereits denken, dass Azrael nichts dergleichen im Sinn hat. Vielleicht will der Gefallene mit dem fortfahren was er zuvor begonnen hatte. Wieso hätte er sonst dafür gesorgt, dass sie beide noch unbekleidet sind. „Ich könnte… so wie du vorhin?" versucht Sariel vorsichtig seinen vagen Verdacht in Worte zu fassen. „Unter der Dusche?"

Erst nach dem zustimmenden Nicken des Gefallenen, wagt der Engel es zaghaft eine Hand auszustrecken und sie über dessen Oberschenkel gleiten zu lassen. Als statt Ärger ein kleines ermutigendes Lächeln folgt, beugt Sariel sich vorsichtig weiter vor, um mehr von der blassen, weichen Haut des Gefallenen in seine Reichweite zu bringen.

„Du kannst ruhig etwas näher herankommen", bemerkt Azrael nach einer Weile geduldig, als Sariel keine Anstalten macht dies von selbst zu tun. Innerlich langweilt er sich bereits jetzt, denn dieses zaghafte Herantasten entspricht so gar nicht seinem persönlichen Geschmack. Was er sich vorgenommen hat wird jedoch einfacher sein und vor allem schneller gehen, wenn er Sariel zuerst einmal die Scheu vor solch engem Kontakt nimmt. Im Himmel wird so etwas ab einem bestimmten Alter nicht mehr ermutigt. Indem er den Engel zu sehr überrumpelt, wird er also nicht ans Ziel kommen. Wenn er wirklich vorhat Sariel an Luzifer zu übergeben, so erinnert er sich immer wieder selbst, dann sollte er tunlichst dafür sorgen, dass der kleine Engel wenigstens die Grundlagen dessen kennt was man von ihm erwarten wird. Immer wieder ermuntert Azrael ihn Schritt für Schritt weiter zu gehen, neben den Händen auch Mund und Zunge zu gebrauchen. Aber es ist ein langsamer Prozess.

Azrael weiß zwar, dass Sariel sich Mühe gibt, aber schließlich ist seine Geduld auch am Ende. Durch die zunehmend anregenderen Streicheleien angefacht, gibt er schließlich dem Impuls nach, den Kopf des jungen Engels nah zu sich heran zu ziehen und ihn hart zu küssen. Sariels überraschtes Quieken geht in seinem fordernden Mund einfach verloren. Nach einer Weile scheint sich der kleine Blondschopf genug an die Situation gewöhnt zu haben, dass er sich wieder ein wenig entspannt und sogar selbst anfängt auf den Kuss einzugehen.

Erfreut von diesem Verhalten, konzentriert sich Azrael darauf ihn besser zu leiten und bemerkt die Anwesenheit eines Dritten erst, als die Dielen im Flur verräterisch knarren. Es besorgt ihn nicht sonderlich, denn hätte der Eindringling böse Absichten, dann hätte ihn einer der Schutzkreise warnen müssen, die er vorsorglich um die Wohnung gezogen hat. Sariel scheint nicht einmal das Knarren aufzufallen, denn er zeigt keine Reaktion darauf. Als der Gefallene den Blick hebt, um über die Schultern des jungen Engels zu schauen, hat er allerdings plötzlich sehr damit zu kämpfen, ebenfalls weiter eine solche Gelassenheit an den Tag zu legen.

Raphael! Eine Sekunde lang kann er nichts anderes denken, dann aber bricht ein wilder Widerstreit der Gefühle in dem Gefallenen los. Viel zu spät, ärgert er sich während gleichzeitig seine Augen den Anblick in sich aufsaugen wie Wasser in der Wüste. Mit dem unerwarteten Treffen von vor einigen Tagen sind seine Gefühle wieder schmerzhaft heftig geworden und er hat Mühe nicht einfach sofort aufzuspringen und sich die blonde Gestalt im Anzug zu greifen um ihn auf ewig festzuhalten. Abgelenkt von seinem Ringen um Beherrschung, bemerkt Azrael erst verspätet den Ausdruck tiefen Schreckens in den hellen, blauen Augen seines ehemaligen Geliebten.

„Oh nein!" flüstert Raphael voller Entsetzen, als ihm klar wird, dass Isrial ihn betrogen hat. Automatisch macht er einen Schritt zurück. Alles in dem Gefallenen protestiert bei diesem Anblick. Er lässt Sariel los, der bei den leisen Worten auch endlich bemerkt hat, dass sie nicht allein sind und gerade versucht sich umzudrehen. Ohne weiter auf den jungen Engel zu achten, springt Azrael auf und setzt Raphael nach, der bereits hastig den Flur hinunter flieht. Diese Flucht wird jäh unterbrochen, als Azrael ihn mit einer gezielten Energiewelle zu Boden wirft, nur um ihn gleich darauf unter seinen nackten, blasshäutigen Gliedern zu begraben und dort festzunageln.

Raphael windet sich in beginnender Verzweiflung, merkt aber sehr schnell, dass er auf diese Weise nicht weiter kommen wird, denn der Gefallene hält ihn unbarmherzig fest. Azrael ist schwerer als er auf den ersten Blick aussieht.

Raphael kämpft gegen die schreckliche Sehnsucht an, die diese plötzliche Nähe unwillkürlich in ihm auslöst und verlegt sich darauf den anderen anzuflehen. Schreckensvisionen von Luzifers Rache flackern hektisch durch seinen Kopf und geben ihm die Kraft, diese Sehnsucht wenigstens zeitweise zu unterdrücken. Nicht dass der völlig unbekleidete Körper über ihm diese Aufgabe leichter machen würde. Der vertraute Geruch macht ihn schon jetzt halb wahnsinnig. Ob Azrael es merken würde wenn er nur einmal kurz… nein, das kann er sich nicht erlauben. Vor allem jetzt nicht.

„Azrael, du muss mich gehen lassen!" beschwört er ihn nachdrücklich und versucht sich dabei wenigstens den Anschein von Ruhe zu geben. Dies scheint aber genau die falsche Taktik zu sein, denn es führt nur dazu, dass die tannengrünen Augen in plötzlicher Wut aufblitzen und sich die Hände des Gefallenen fester um seine Arme schließen.

„Oh nein! Das muss ich nicht! Jetzt wo ich dich endlich hier habe, wirst du mir alle Fragen beantworten vor denen du dich immer gedrückt hast."

Raphael schüttelt in stummem Widerstand heftig den Kopf.

„Lass mich gehen, bitte!" verlangt er wieder, doch seine aufgesetzte Gelassenheit bröckelt zusehends. Wenn Isrial ihn so verraten hat, muss Luzifer bereits auf dem Weg sein. Der Lichtbringer darf ihn auf keinen Fall hier finden!

„Und wenn nicht dass", fährt Azrael fort als hätte er die Forderung gar nicht gehört, „dann werde ich wenigstens deinen Körper haben."

Da bricht Raphael ansatzlos in Tränen aus. Diese Drohung ist einfach zu viel für ihn. So oft hat er sich gewünscht den blassen Gefallenen noch einmal in den Armen halten zu können, wenn Azrael dies versucht wird er das Schauspiel seiner Ablehnung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten können, das weiß er genau. Panik überkommt ihn und er versucht den Anderen mit einer Energiewelle von sich zu stoßen. Doch auch dies bleibt größtenteils erfolglos. Azrael stöhnt zwar leise auf, behält aber seinen schraubstockartigen Griff stur bei. Diesmal wird er sich nicht so einfach mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten abspeisen lassen.

„Bitte lass mich einfach gehen", fleht der Engel schließlich verzweifelt, in sehr uncharakteristischer Weise. Die Zeit wird nicht reichen um irgendetwas zu erklären! „Du weißt nicht worum es hier geht!"

„Was soll das bitte heißen?" will Azrael erbost wissen. Er ist äußerst irritiert von diesem ungewöhnlich weinerlichen Verhalten. Irgendetwas ist ihm entgangen, das wird ihm langsam klar, aber er kann nicht sagen was es ist und dieser Umstand facht seine Wut nur noch mehr an.

„Bitte lass mich gehen!" fleht Raphael nur ein weiteres Mal. Nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

„Sag mir was hier wirklich los ist!" verlangt der Gefallene verärgert. Am liebsten würde er den Anderen kräftig durchschütteln, aber er wagt es nicht seinen Griff um dessen Arme zu lockern.

„Das kann ich nicht", schluchzt der Engel unter ihm, dessen innerer Tumult nun mehr und mehr auch äußerlich sichtbar wird. Und er ist dabei immer noch so schön! Nachdrücklich begräbt der Gefallene diesen Gedanken. Zuerst muss er ergründen weshalb der Andere auf einmal ohne ersichtlichen Grund so aufgelöst ist. Angst vor ihm kann es kaum sein. Er hat bisher noch nie erlebt dass Raphael so panisch auf etwas reagiert. Und so sehr kann er sich gar nicht verändert haben!

„Wieso!" knirscht Azrael halsstarrig zurück und beugt sich herunter, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berühren. Er kann die Dringlichkeit von Raphaels Auffuhr praktisch auf der eigenen Haut prickeln spüren und sucht in dessen Gesicht nach den Antworten die der Engel ihm nicht geben will. Er ist sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher was er dort gerade sieht. Es wirkt wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Verlangen und Angst, aber das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Schließlich war es doch Raphael der sich von ihm abgewandt hat.

Bevor der Gefallene allerdings weiter darüber nachdenken kann lenkt ihn etwas ab. Es fühlt sich für seine feineren Sinne beinahe an wie ein schwarzer Wirbelsturm und es kommt schnell näher. Raphael muss es auch gespürt haben, denn er beginnt erneut sich zu winden.

„Es tut mir leid", haucht er leise als schließlich die Tür der Wohnung krachend auffliegt und ein sichtlich wütender Luzifer hindurch stürmt. Azrael hat gerade noch genug Zeit um erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen, da fliegt er auch schon auf eine ruppige Handbewegung des Lichtbringers hin krachend gegen die nächste Wand.

Das erschrockene Quietschen Sariels, aus dem Nebenzimmer, nimmt keiner der drei Mächtigen wirklich wahr. Mit einem Aufschrei springt Raphael auf und stellt sich zwischen die beiden. In seiner Stimme liegt pure Panik als er ruft: „Nein, Stopp! Warte doch, es ist nicht wie es aussieht. Ich wurde hereingelegt!"

„Und was kümmert mich das?" fragt der Lichtbringer eisig, seine Stimme vibrierend vor kaum gezügelter Macht, die dunklen Augen beinahe schwarz vor schäumender Wut. Sogar seine Haare peitschen wild um seinen Kopf, bewegt durch den Auffuhr in seinem Inneren.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt und du wusstest um die Konsequenzen. Diesmal werde ich keine Entschuldigungen gelten lassen. Wenn dir dieser dumme, kleine Junge wichtiger ist als Azraels Leben, dann ist das deine eigene Entscheidung. Aber wie es scheint geht es dir ja nicht einmal mehr darum! Geh mir aus dem Weg Raphael!"

Azrael kann, durch das laute Klingeln in seinen Ohren, nur leise hören was die beiden sagen, aber es erhellt einiges über das er in den langen Jahren seit der schmerzlichen Trennung endlos gegrübelt hat. Er liebt mich doch, zuckt es wie ein gleißend heller Blitz durch das Herz des Gefallenen! Doch dieses kurze Hochgefühl weicht schon bald der nächsten Emotion. Ein plötzlicher, heftiger Hass auf den Lichtbringer schwillt in seiner Brust. Luzifer war für alles verantwortlich!? Für all diese Jahre in denen er so gelitten hat? Natürlich weiß Azrael wie eifersüchtig der Lichtbringer sein kann, doch von alleine wäre er niemals auf die Idee gekommen er könne etwas mit Raphaels plötzlicher Kälte zu tun haben. Auf einmal macht jedoch alles einen Sinn. Ein feiner roter Nebel scheint sich über die Augen des Gefallenen zu legen, während die pure Rage ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen lässt.

„Nein warte! Du verstehst das völlig falsch! Ich…"

Raphaels Bitten werden abrupt unterbrochen, als er plötzlich von hinten zur Seite geschubst wird und ein nach wie vor nackter Azrael an ihm vorbei springt, der mindestens eben so wütend ist wie Luzifer selbst. Diese unbeherrschte Attacke endet jedoch, bevor sie wirklich begonnen hat, denn Luzifer, der schon lange an ein Leben gewöhnt ist, in dem man ständig auf der Hut sein muss, hat blitzschnell reagiert und den Gefallenen am Hals zu packen bekommen. Ohne große Mühe hält er den röchelnden und strampelnden Azrael mit einer Hand in der Luft fest.

„Lass das gefälligst", zischt er und schüttelt sein Opfer einmal nachdrücklich.

„Nein! Bitte tu es nicht!" kreischt Raphael entsetzt und hält plötzlich ein schimmerndes Schwert in der Hand. In seinem feinen Anzug gibt er damit ein wahrhaft skurriles Bild ab, aber solche Feinheiten berühren ihn gerade nicht im Geringsten.

Luzifer lacht, beschwört mit einer knappen Geste seiner freien Hand ein eigenes Schwert und hält es Azrael an die Kehle, der augenblicklich sehr still wird. Nur in seinen Augen kann man noch deutlich den überschäumenden Hass und den Zorn sehen. Mit jeder Sekunde wird ihm klarer was der Lichtbringer getan haben muss. Die Vorstellung, dass sein Herz völlig umsonst gebrochen wurde, lässt Azrael beinahe zerspringen. Und das von Luzifer, dem er einmal bereitwillig gefolgt ist, dem er vor ewigen Zeiten voller Überzeugung die Treue schwor! Nie zuvor hat er seinen Fall bereut, aber jetzt erscheint ihm sein Schwur auf den Lichtbringer auf einmal wie ein Käfig statt wie eine Befreiung von den einengenden himmlischen Regeln.

„Und was willst du dagegen machen?" höhnt der Prinz der Hölle gerade in Richtung des aufgelösten Engels vor ihm, während er die scharfe Klinge des Schwertes langsam über die dünne Haut am Hals des Gefallenen zieht, bis eine schmale Blutspur erscheint. Es ist Raphael, nicht Azrael, der bei diesem Anblick ein leises gequältes Stöhnen von sich gibt. Der Gefallene bemerkt den Schmerz kaum, zu sehr in Anspruch genommen von seinem plötzlich erblühten Hass und dem Wunsch blind auf Luzifer einzustechen, bis seine Hände nass sind von Blut und seine heimlich vergossenen Tränen weggewaschen werden von der roten Flut. Er muss nur irgendwie aus dem eisenharten Griff um seinen Hals entkommen, ein wenig Raum und Bewegungsfreiheit gewinnen.

„Alles! Ich tue alles was du willst", beschwört Raphael eindringlich. „Nur verschone sein Leben."

Einen Augenblick lang herrscht Stille, dann durchbricht das herablassende Lachen des Lichtbringers das Schweigen.

„Alles?" wiederholt er schneidend. „Wie rührend. Mehr fällt dir nicht ein? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was ich alles von dir verlangen könnte. Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich überhaupt einen Handel einhalten würde?"

Auf diese lauernde Frage hin erblasst Raphael. Trotzdem zwingt er sich zu antworten.

„Du würdest ihn einhalten", behauptet er mit mehr Überzeugung als er gerade wirklich fühlt. „Bisher hast du das auch getan."

Luzifers folgendes Lachen ist in keiner Weise beruhigend.

„Also dann", zischt er mit raubtierhaft gebleckten Zähnen und wirft Azrael so hart vor sich auf den Boden, dass dessen dumpfer Aufprall die alten Holzplanken splittern lässt. Schneller als einer der beiden anderen reagieren kann, hat er einen Fuß auf Azraels schlankem Handgelenk platziert und sein Schwert rücksichtslos durch dessen Hand in den Boden gerammt. „Lass uns verhandeln", schlägt der Lichtbringer, auf einmal wieder äußerlich ungerührt, über Azraels kurzen Aufschrei hinweg vor.


	15. Verbannt

**A/N:** Woohoo, also ich muss sagen das war mal ein persönlicher Rekord in Sachen Geschwindigkeit. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor die ganze Geschichte mit diesem Kapitel zum Abschluss zu bringen, aber so ganz hat es dann doch noch nicht geklappt. Mal sehen wie weit ich im nächsten so komme.

* * *

**Azrael/Raphael/Sariel/Isrial**

„Was verlangst du?" fragt ein totenblasser Raphael nach einigen Sekunden schwach, sobald er seinen Blick von der durchbohrten Hand losreißen kann, die dort wie ein exotisches, weißes Insekt am Boden aufgespießt ist.

„Du wirst dem verdammten Heuchler gar nichts geben!" mischt sich Azrael auf einmal mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und noch immer zornblitzenden Augen ein. Nur seine verzerrten Gesichtszüge verraten die Schmerzen, die gerade seinen Arm hinauf schießen müssen. Seine Stimme ist erstaunlich fest, auch wenn er noch blasser aussieht als sonst. Luzifer scheint das weniger zu überraschen als Raphael, denn er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und bewegt endlich seinen Fuß, um sich stattdessen über Azraels Rücken zu knien und von hinten einen langen Arm um dessen Hals zu schlingen. Die Geste ist fast zärtlich. Nur das leichte Zucken in Azraels Gesicht verrät, wie wenig er die Berührung schätzt.

„Sehr nobel von dir", schnurrt Luzifer seinem Getreuen ins Ohr „aber da du es bist der in diesem Fall dafür leiden wird, wäre es vielleicht schlauer von dir, jetzt einfach ganz still zu sein."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" zischt der Gefallene störrisch über Raphaels entsetztes: „Azrael!" hinweg.

„Oh ja, das hätte ich gerne!" zischt Luzifer daraufhin drohend zurück und legt dem Gefallenen stirnrunzelnd eine Hand über die Augen. Augenblicklich verfällt Azrael in tiefen Schlaf und sackt auf dem Boden zusammen. „Und ich kriege immer was ich will", schließt der Lichtbringer zufrieden und erhebt sich wieder. Nur die Tatsache, dass sein Geliebter offensichtlich nach wie vor atmet hält Raphael in diesem Moment davon ab, sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den Fürsten der Hölle zu stürzen. Zähneknirschend kämpft er um seine Beherrschung.

„Du willst also, dass er lebt", sagt Luzifer mit einem hässlichen, beinahe schon desinteressierten Unterton der Herablassung in der Stimme, so als ginge ihn diese Angelegenheit im Grunde gar nichts an.

„Ja." Raphael klingt heiser. „Ich gebe dir was immer du verlangst. Nimm…", er stockt kurz, und fährt dann hastig fort, als müsse er sich zwingen die Worte auszusprechen, bevor ihn der Mut verlässt „…nimm mein Leben statt seinem."

„Zu einfach", zischt der Lichtbringer und ein Funke seiner gut verborgenen Wut flackert dabei durch die, gleich darauf wieder undurchdringlichen Augen. „Ich will dass du leidest Raphael! Dich zu töten ginge mir viel zu schnell. Nein", sagt er gedehnt und lächelt dann breit. „Stattdessen wirst du mir die Treue schwören."

„Ich soll mich abwenden von…?"

Für einen Augenblick scheint Raphael beinahe unfähig diesen Gedanken überhaupt zu ende zu führen. Er soll sich abwenden? Bewusst sein ganzes bisheriges Leben aufgeben und alles wofür er immer eingestanden ist? Das ist beinahe schlimmer als zu sterben und Luzifer muss das sehr genau wissen, denn sonst hätte er es nicht verlangt. Aber sein eigentliches Ziel war es doch sonst immer ihn von Azrael fernzuhalten.

„Aber wozu?" will Raphael schließlich hilflos wissen. „Was hättest du davon mich als einen von vielen Gefallenen an deinem Hof zu wissen? Ein Hof an dem Azrael auch lebt. Ich verstehe nicht was du dabei gewinnst."

„Aber das ist es ja gerade!" schnurrt Luzifer, sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Plan. „Du fällst und der Himmel wird dir fortan verschlossen sein. Allerdings werde ich dich auch verbannen. Du wirst die Hölle niemals betreten und nirgendwo mehr hinkönnen. Niemand wird dir helfen wollen. Armer kleiner Raphael. Ganz allein, gestrandet in der hässlichen Welt der Sterblichen und Kreaturen."

Luzifers Genugtuung angesichts dieser Vorstellung ist beinahe greifbar. Raphael dagegen erscheint einige Sekunden lang einfach nur sprachlos als hätte man ihm plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ohne den Rückhalt von Himmel oder Hölle, wäre er ein leichtes Ziel für all die anderen mächtigen Wesen, die hier leben oder auch nur von Zeit zu Zeit die Welt der Menschen aufsuchen. Allein auf sich gestellt in einer Welt wo er kaum Verbündete hat. Aber er kann Azrael auch nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen, nachdem es praktisch seine eigene Dummheit war, die sie beide in diese Situation gebracht hat. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein sich auf Isrial zu verlassen? Ein Dämon! Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen!

„Wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du ihn danach nicht trotzdem töten wirst, jetzt wo er alles weiß?" will Raphael dann auf einmal wissen.

„Kannst du nicht", grinst Luzifer und fährt spöttisch fort: „Aber ich verspreche dir hiermit feierlich, dass ich sein Leben verschonen werde wenn du zustimmst."

Mehr wird er nicht bekommen. Das ist Raphael klar. Ihm ist auch klar, dass durchaus die Chance besteht, dass Luzifer ihn anlügt. Trotzdem, irgendetwas muss er tun. Es ist ihm schlicht und einfach unmöglich Azrael dem sicheren Tod zu überlassen, ohne wenigstens den Versuch gemacht zu haben, ihn zu retten. Mit Gewalt kann er ihn nicht befreien. Dafür ist der Lichtbringer ihm immer noch viel zu nah. Er hätte ihn getötet noch bevor Raphael auch nur zwei Schritte machen könnte. Also bleibt ihm nur eins. Er muss sich den Forderungen beugen und hoffen dass Luzifer es ernst meint. Aus Erfahrung weiß er, dass weitere Verhandlungen zu nichts führen werden. Luzifer ist unvorstellbar stur wenn er will.

Eigentlich habe ich es sogar verdient ausgestoßen zu werden, schießt es Raphael dunkel durch den Kopf, als er abrupt auf die Knie sinkt und mit purer Willenskraft die Worte hervor zwingt, die seine Abkehr von Ihm bekunden und ihn an Luzifer binden werden. Schließlich ist es Sünde jemanden mehr zu lieben als Ihn, den allmächtigen Vater. Indem er seine Liebe zu Azrael höher stellt als die zu Ihm, hat er bereits jetzt jede Chance auf Vergebung verwirkt. Er weiß genau, er kann nicht anders handeln, aber dennoch ist es als müsste er sein Herz aus der Brust reißen. Was zurückbleibt ist nur noch eine leere Ruine. Die schwache Verbindung zum Lichtbringer, die er nun spüren kann, ist ein unvollkommener Ersatz für die allumfassende, bedingungslose Liebe die ihn zuvor begleitet hat wohin er auch ging. Hilflos starrt er Luzifer an, der nun über ihm steht, nachdem er vor plötzlicher Schwäche zu Boden gesunken ist. Der Lichtbringer scheint ehrlich überrascht, als hätte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sich seine Forderungen erfüllen. Es wirkt beinahe grotesk komisch und für einen Augenblick verführt dieser Anblick Raphael zu einem wackeligen Lachen.

„Na los", flüstert er herausfordernd, „tu es!"

Der Lichtbringer hat noch nie gerne Befehle angenommen und verzieht verärgert die vollen Lippen. Rau wird Raphael hinunter gedrückt, bis er flach auf dem Rücken liegt. Luzifer kniet über seinem Brustkorb, die Knie eng an seine Rippen gepresst. Alle Überraschung ist verflogen. Stattdessen leuchtet eine unheilige Wildheit in den dunklen Augen, deren Blick sich nun in Raphaels bohrt. Langsam beugt Luzifer sich vor, bis auch das leiseste Wispern die Ohren des frisch Gefallenen Engels unter ihm erreichen wird, bis seine schulterlangen Haare um Raphaels Gesicht herum fallen und die Außenwelt fast gänzlich verdecken.

„Diesmal wirst du ihn wirklich nicht mehr sehen", verspricht er drohend. „Dafür werde ich sorgen. Und Azrael wird sich wünschen zu sterben, lange bevor ich mit ihm fertig bin, aber ich werde ihm diese Erlösung nicht geben. Und zwar weil du mich darum gebeten hast Raphael. Du hast darum gebeten dass er am Leben bleibt. Ein Leben voller Qual und Schmerzen. Mit der Zeit wird er lernen dich zu hassen."

Als Raphael einen entsetzen Atemzug nimmt um zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, verschließen ihm unnachgiebige Lippen den Mund. Automatisch beginnt er sich zu winden um der unwillkommenen Berührung zu entschlüpfen, aber er sieht bald ein, dass es nutzlos ist, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Selbst, wenn er momentan nicht gefährlich geschwächt wäre durch den Schmerz seines Falls, wäre er kein gleichwertiger Gegner für den Fürsten der Hölle. Und jetzt wo er sich ihm verschworen hat, ist es nicht ohnehin Luzifers Recht von ihm zu fordern was immer er will? Ist es das worum es hier geht? Raphael zwingt sich bewusst dazu, allen Widerstand aufzugeben, lässt die angespannten Muskeln weich werden und nimmt den Kuss hin, auch wenn seine Haut dabei vor Abscheu kribbelt. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, lässt der Lichtbringer auf einmal von ihm ab und kehrt in seine frühere Position zurück, um ihn wieder anzustarren. Das gehässige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lässt Raphael schaudern.

„Verräter. Ich verbanne dich", fühlt er Luzifer mehr sagen, als dass er ihn hört, während die Worte des Lichtbringers fortreißen was noch an kümmerlichen Resten einer Verbindung in seinem Herzen vorhanden war. Damit ist er allein, so wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Bisher gab es immer dieses Gefühl in seinem Herzen, dass jemand da war, dass er nicht allein war, aber nun ist dort nichts mehr und die Leere ist unvorstellbar schrecklich für ihn. Als wäre dort ein tiefer, dunkler Abgrund in der Mitte seiner Seele, aus dem nichts als Kälte kommt.

Luzifer sagt noch andere Dinge, aber den Rest versteht Raphael nicht mehr, denn als die grausamen Finger des Lichtbringers das feurige Siegel des Verbannten auf seiner Wange zeichnen, reißt der Schmerz seine Wahrnehmung einfach mit sich. Es ist als würde er lebendig verbrennen, als würde seine Haut langsam aufplatzen, auseinander gerissen von den Kräften die in seinem Körper toben. Die Pein frisst sich von seiner Wange aus durch das Rückrat rücksichtslos in seinen ganzen Körper hinein, bis sie jedes andere Gefühl überlagert. Er muss wohl geschrieen haben, denn später wird er die üblichen Nachwirkungen, wie etwa einen rauen Hals und die heisere Stimme spüren, doch zunächst existiert nur der Schmerz und dann irgendwann endlich gnädige Schwärze.

Raphael merkt nicht mehr, wie Luzifer ihn dort liegen lässt, wie er sich mit einem letzten befriedigten Blick auf sein frisch vernarbtes Gesicht erhebt und mit einem kurzen Wink das Schwert aus Azraels Hand verschwinden lässt. Dann wirft er sich mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit den, immer noch schlafenden, Azrael über die Schulter und hält kurz inne. Das schlecht unterdrückte Schluchzen aus dem Nebenzimmer kommt von dem kleinen Engel, welcher der Auslöser für diese ganze Tragödie war, dessen ist sich der Lichtbringer ziemlich sicher.

Ursprünglich hatte er vor ihn zu töten, dafür, dass er diesen ganzen Auffuhr verursacht hat, aber vielleicht sollte er ihn doch bei Raphael lassen, der schon immer ein sehr ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsgefühl hatte. Mit einer solchen Aufgabe wird der Verbannte vielleicht etwas länger überleben, etwas länger leiden. Er könnte von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei schauen, um sich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Plan auch Früchte trägt. Vielleicht erzählt er ihm sogar ein wenig von Azraels Leiden, damit er sich dafür schuldig fühlen kann. Es wird amüsant sein, zu beobachten, wie die beiden Engel in dieser harten Welt ums tägliche Überleben kämpfen. Die Vorstellung lässt den Lichtbringer lächeln. Zufrieden mit diesem Ansatz verschwindet er, zusammen mit seinem störrischen Gefolgsmann. Hätte Luzifer die schwach zitternde Präsenz im Treppenhaus bemerkt, hätte er es sich vielleicht doch noch einmal anders überlegt, aber Isrial war schon immer gut darin nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Eine Weile wird die Stille der Wohnung nur von Sariels gelegentlichen, schluckaufartigen Schluchzern durchbrochen. Schließlich fasst Isrial sich ein Herz und zwingt sich doch endlich dazu aus seinem Versteck hinter der weit geöffneten Wohnungstür hervor zu kriechen. Solange er wusste, dass die drei Mächtigen im Flur waren und den Weg zu Sariel versperrten, konnte er nichts unternehmen, doch nun scheint alles frei zu sein. Er muss nur dieses lästige Zittern unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Angespannt schleicht der junge Dämon durch den Flur. Um Raphaels reglosen Körper macht er einen großen Bogen, wagt es kaum ihn überhaupt anzublicken, bis seine Augen doch einen Augenblick an dem Siegel hängen bleiben, das dort so hässlich rot und unpassend auf der vorher makellosen Haut prangt. Schaudernd wendet Isrial sich ab. Er weiß genau was dieses Siegel bedeutet und einen Moment fühlt er sich beinahe schuldig, für das was er Raphael mit seinem Wunsch nach Rache angetan hat.

Aber damit kann er sich jetzt nicht befassen, erinnert er sich selbst streng. Zuerst muss er Sariel holen. Der kleine Engel hat sich in der entferntesten Ecke des Raumes zusammengekauert. Er stößt einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er Isrial erblickt. Riesige blaue Augen starren dem Dämon über schmalen Armen entgegen, die sich schützend um seine Knie geschlungen haben.

„Sch!" zischt Isrial beschwörend und hofft, dass Raphael nicht von dem Krach aufgewacht ist. „Wir müssen schnell hier weg", sagt er hastig. „Wo sind deine Kleider?"

„Meine Kleider…", wiederholt Sariel unsicher und starrt ihn für einige Sekunden einfach nur verständnislos an.

„Ja", bekräftigt Isrial nachdrücklich. „Deine Kleider."

Wenn der andere sich doch nur endlich bewegen würde. Jede Sekunde die sie hier länger bleiben lässt Isrial zappeliger werden. Oder hat Azrael dem Kleinen gar keine Kleider gegeben, fragt er sich plötzlich, aber bevor er diesen Verdacht laut aussprechen kann, hat sich Sariel plötzlich doch erhoben und strebt nun erstaunlich schnell aus dem Zimmer. Allerdings hält er an der Tür sofort wieder inne, als er Raphael erblickt.

„Was hat er mit ihm gemacht?"

Die Frage klingt zu gleichen Teilen entsetzt und anklagend, fast als wüsste Sariel genau welche Rolle der schwarzhaarige Dämon in dieser Sache gespielt hat.

„Der Fürst hat ihn verbannt, nachdem er gefallen ist", versucht Isrial so kurz wie nur irgend möglich zu erklären, während er gleichzeitig ungeduldig am Arm des Engels zieht um ihn endlich wieder in Bewegung zu bringen.

„Verbannt?"

Zu Isrials großem Ärger bringt diese Information Sariel nun dazu, nach dem ersten viel versprechenden Schritt abrupt wieder stehen zu bleiben.

„Du meinst er kann nicht mehr hier weg? So wie ich?"

„So wie wir", murrt Isrial ungeduldig. Wenn sich der Engel doch nur ein wenig beeilen würde! Um weiteren langwierigen Fragen vorzubeugen, beginnt er hastig zu erklären: „Raphael hat gesagt wir sind aneinander gebunden und wenn wir ein gutes Leben führen kommen wir beide in den Himmel. Das willst du doch, also sei jetzt brav, zieh dir endlich etwas an und dann lass uns gehen!"

Leider hat seine kleine Ansprache nicht den beabsichtigten Effekt. Denn statt beeindruckt zuzustimmen, setzt Sariel auf einmal eine außergewöhnlich störrische Miene auf und verschränkt resolut die Arme vor der nackten Brust. Er sollte eigentlich lächerlich aussehen, mit dem immer noch verheulten Gesicht und einer laufenden Nase, doch Isrial ist bei diesem Anblick gerade absolut nicht nach lachen zumute.

„Und du willst ernsthaft ein gutes Leben damit beginnen, dass du ihn hilflos hier liegen lässt?" fragt Sariel ihn unerklärlich verärgert. Isrial stutzt voller Erstaunen. Diese Seite hat er an dem sonst so unsicheren Engel bisher nie gesehen.

„Wenn er aufwacht wird er mich umbringen!" platzt er unbedacht heraus.

„Wieso?" fragt Sariel sofort. Auf einmal misstrauisch geworden, weicht er vorsichtig in Richtung Bad zurück. Seine letzten Erfahrungen mit Azrael haben ihn vorsichtiger werden lassen im Umgang mit anderen. Und nachdem Isrial ihn anfangs so unverhofft an den unheimlichen Gefallenen ausgeliefert hat, ist Sariel ihm gegenüber ohnehin argwöhnisch.

„Wann hast du Raphael denn getroffen? Was hast du gemacht?"

Isrial windet sich sichtlich. Am liebsten würde er Sariel einfach zwingen das zu tun was er will, aber dafür hat er nicht mehr genug Kraft übrig, nachdem er heute bereits das meiste davon darauf verwendet hat sich zu verbergen.

„Ich habe ihn verraten ok?" faucht der Dämon in seiner Frustration etwas lauter als es in der gegenwärtigen Situation klug ist. „Ich wollte dass Luzifer die beiden hier findet, damit Azrael endlich auch einmal das bekommt, was er verdient! Nachdem er mir… Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er so etwas tun würde!"

Isrial schluckt angesichts Sariels folgender, entsetzter Grimasse. So langsam wird ihm klar, wie sehr er sich verkalkuliert hat. Und vor allem wird ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hat wie man eigentlich ein so genanntes gutes Leben führen soll. Bis auf eine vage Ahnung, dass Mord und Verrat nicht unbedingt sehr anständig ist, hat er kaum moralische Vorstellungen. Nichts von dem was er bisher gekannt hat, hat ihn auf einen solchen Augenblick in seiner Existenz vorbereitet.

Sariels Gesichtsausdruck lässt allerdings keine Zweifel daran, wie wenig er die Tat des Dämons gutheißt und der Engel muss ja wohl Experte sein für korrektes Verhalten. Während all dies plötzlich auf Isrial einstürzt, fällt offenbar der besagte Engel eine Entscheidung. Er wirbelt auf einmal herum, rennt die letzten paar Schritte zum Bad und schlägt dann krachend die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Isrial hechtet ihm zwar sofort hinterher, aber es ist zu spät. Das Geräusch des Riegels sagt ihm, dass er Sariel so bald nicht aus diesem Raum heraus bekommen wird, wenn ihm nicht schleunigst etwas einfällt.

„Sariel! Bitte komm da wieder raus", bettelt der ratlose Dämon und legt beide Hände flach auf die Tür. Vielleicht bekommt er ja wenigstens das Schloss auf. Isrial schließt die schwarzen Augen, konzentriert sich, rafft seine letzten Kräfte zusammen, aber selbst diese Anstrengung bleibt ohne Wirkung. Wahrscheinlich hält Sariel den Riegel von innen fest. Er flucht hilflos vor sich hin.

„Wir können Raphael so nicht alleine lassen!" dringt es gedämpft durch die Tür hindurch und Isrial ist kurz davor entnervt einfach nur mit den Fäusten auf das störende, hölzerne Hindernis einzuschlagen.

„Erinnerst du dich an den äußerst wütenden Fürsten der Hölle der gerade erst gegangen ist?" will Isrial eindringlich wissen und hofft, dass wenigstens ein Teil seiner momentanen Verzweiflung zu dem sturen Sariel durchdringen wird. „Wenn Raphael gleich aufwacht und mich umbringt, dann können wir uns bald beide jeden Tag über seine Gegenwart freuen!"

„Sei nicht dumm. Niemand wird dich umbringen. Sowas würde Raphael nie tun", behauptet Sariel im selben Augenblick, in dem Isrial sich nervös umdreht und dabei genau in die weit geöffneten braunen Augen des Verdammten schaut, der sich gerade aufrichtet.

Raphael bietet nicht gerade einen vertrauen erweckenden Anblick. Er wirkt nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Die hoffnungslose Verzweiflung und der tiefe Schmerz strahlen wie negatives Licht von ihm aus. In diesem Zustand, halb verrückt vor Trauer, könnte er alles mögliche tun. Isrial beobachtet mit steigender Panik, wie sich der Blick aus diesen unheimlichen Augen langsam auf ihn fokussiert.

„Du", flüstert Raphael.

Isrial beschränkt sich darauf dies mit einem erstickten Quieken zu kommentieren und seinen Rücken an die Badezimmertür zu pressen, während er den Verdammten aus weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet wie ein gefährliches Raubtier, das sich gerade zum Angriffssprung niederkauert. Sariels fragendes: „Isrial?" ignoriert er.

„Du hast das alles eingefädelt?" will der Verdammte heiser wissen. Seine Stimme ist leise und man hört ihr deutlich die kürzliche Beanspruchung an. Noch sitzt Raphael leicht schwankend auf dem Boden, doch Isrial ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht mehr lange der Fall sein wird. Den Mund staubtrocken vor Angst nickt er lediglich. Raphael ist leider zwischen ihm und dem Treppenhaus, sonst wäre er längst geflohen.

„E-es t-tut mir leid?" krächzt der schlotternde Dämon und kippt gleich darauf nach hinten um, weil Sariel nun unerwartet doch die Tür öffnet, an die er sich gerade so ängstlich heranpresst. Raphael, der sich gerade aufrappelt, hält in der Bewegung inne als er Sariel erblickt. Isrial schaut erstaunt zu, wie der blonde Verdammte bei diesem Anblick ohne Vorwarnung mit einem abgrundtieftraurigen Schluchzen wieder in sich zusammen sinkt. Inzwischen trägt der Engel wenigstens eine Hose, bemerkt er beiläufig, kann aber dann nur noch perplex zuschauen, als Sariel an ihm vorbeistürzt und neben Raphael zu Boden sinkt.

„Raphael?" wispert der Engel bittend. „Raphael wie geht es dir? Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht dass so was passiert. Bitte sag dass es dir gut geht. Ich wollte das alles nicht, aber ich hatte solche Angst. Alles wird wieder gut. Bitte Raphael es tut mir leid."

Diese und ähnliche Beteuerungen plappert Sariel vor sich hin, während er den Verdammten vorsichtig bei den Schultern fasst und ihn schließlich hilflos an sich zieht, nachdem er lediglich mit weiteren Schluchzern reagiert und schließlich kaum noch ansprechbar scheint. Er lässt es aber widerstandslos zu, dass Sariel ihn sanft in den Armen hält und dabei in besänftigendem Ton sinnlose Sätze vor sich hin murmelt.

Isrial, der absolut keine Erfahrung damit hat irgendjemand zu trösten, schaut dieser Szene eine ganze Weile nur unschlüssig zu. Nachdem er sich schließlich sehr widerstrebend damit abgefunden hat, dass er Sariel wohl in der nächsten Zeit nicht dazu bewegen können wird von hier zu verschwinden, beginnt er sich zu fragen was er denn nun stattdessen tun soll. Eine Decke holen? Oder ein Glas Wasser? Das kommt ihm jedoch unpassend vor. Außerdem traut er sich immer noch nicht wirklich Raphael nahe zu kommen. Schließlich erlöst Sariel ihn aus seiner Unschlüssigkeit.

„Komm und hilf mir Isrial", fordert der Engel ihn leise zwischen zwei Sätzen auf. „Wir bringen ihn nach nebenan, damit er schlafen kann."

Der Dämon starrt einige Zeit ängstlich auf das blonde Duo, gibt sich aber auf Sariels leise gezischtes: „Na jetzt komm schon. Ich kann das nicht alleine", hin einen Ruck und nähert sich. Sehr vorsichtig und jeden Augenblick zur Flucht bereit. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung wirkt Raphael nicht als würde er ihn im Moment überhaupt erkennen. Unter viel gutem Zureden und leichtem Zerren bringen die beiden den Verdammten dazu, sich im Nebenzimmer auf dem Deckenhaufen nieder zu legen.

Dort wird Isrial das erste Mal Zeuge wie Sariel selbst seine Kräfte einsetzt. Der kleine Engel ist nicht stark genug um Raphael von einem Moment zum anderen in Schlaf zu versetzen, so wie Luzifer es bei Azrael getan hat, aber unter stetigem Flüstern legt er Raphael sanft eine Hand auf die Stirn und wiegt ihn so langsam in den Schlaf. Der Verdammte leistet nicht den geringsten Widerstand. Nachdem Raphael endlich in den tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemrhythmus des Tiefschlafs verfallen ist, erhebt sich der Engel vorsichtig und bedeutet Isrial ihm aus dem Raum zu folgen. Die beiden schließen leise die Tür hinter sich und begeben sich in stummem Einverständnis in eines der anderen leeren Zimmer. Die weißen Wände wirken auf einmal kalt und trostlos.

„Was meintest du vorhin, als du sagtest wir wären aneinander gebunden?" will Sariel schließlich leise wissen, nachdem er sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden niedergelassen hat. Der Engel sieht müde aus. Müde und ratlos. Nun da er seiner Aufgabe als Raphaels Fürsorger fürs erste beraubt ist, scheint die alte Unsicherheit wieder durch. Isrial zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Raphael hat mir auch nicht so viel erzählt", gibt er zu, „aber er hat gesagt es wäre wie ein Pakt. Wir sind aneinander gebunden und bilden ein Ganzes. Mit einer hellen und einer dunklen Seite schätze ich. So wie bei den Menschen. Wenn wir ein gutes Leben zusammen führen, dann kommen wir beide am Ende in den Himmel. Wenn nicht…", Isrial schaudert sichtlich.

„Oh", macht Sariel etwas perplex, nur um dann überraschend hinzuzusetzen: „Du weißt nicht besonders viel darüber wie man so ein Leben führen soll oder?"

„Woher denn?" murmelt Isrial und reibt sich müde das Gesicht. „Aber ich schätze du weißt natürlich alles, was?" fragt er dann sofort ein wenig ätzend, weil ihm die ganze Situation nicht gefällt. Er mochte es noch nie von anderen abhängig zu sein. Sariel beißt sich auf eine wohlgerundete Lippe.

„Theoretisch", gibt er zurückhaltend zu und schaut ausweichend zur Seite, „aber um hier zu überleben reicht das offensichtlich nicht. Soviel habe ich inzwischen auch mitbekommen."

Die beiden starren sich einige Momente gleichermaßen ratlos an. Weder Engel noch Dämon wissen wirklich, wie mit einer solchen Situation umzugehen ist. Schließlich zuckt Sariel hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze ein guter Anfang wäre es, Raphael jetzt nicht im Stich zu lassen", bringt er versuchsweise vor. Isrial setzt dabei augenblicklich eine finstere Miene auf.

„Ja natürlich, weil er mich auch ganz bestimmt gerne Tag und Nacht um sich haben will", murrt der Dämon widerspenstig.

„Du musst das was du ihm angetan hast irgendwie wieder gutmachen", beharrt Sariel. „Ihm zu helfen wäre ein Ansatz."

„Du bist so naiv!" faucht Isrial erbost. Er würde fast alles lieber tun als noch längere Zeit in Raphaels Nähe zu verbringen. Die Schuldgefühle, die er vorher so resolut vertrieben hatte, schleichen sich langsam wieder ein. Im Grunde war der Verdammte erstaunlich nett zu ihm, obwohl er das nicht gemusst hätte. Trotzdem fährt er fort: „Glaubst du ich helfe ihm ein wenig, wenn er mich überhaupt lässt, und dann ist alles wieder gut? Er ist hier gestrandet für den Rest seiner Existenz! Wegen mir! Sowas kann man gar nicht vergeben."

„Natürlich ist das nicht so einfach", gibt Sariel zu und errötet, denn einen wirklichen Vorschlag, was denn nun am besten zu tun wäre, hat er auch nicht.

„Ich könnte vorher mit ihm reden?" bietet er zaghaft an, woraufhin Isrial verächtlich schnaubt.

„Ich gehe uns etwas zu essen holen", beschließt der Dämon abrupt und stapft ohne weiteren Abschied aus der Wohnung. Der Versuchung die Tür laut zuzuknallen, widersteht er nur knapp. Die ganze Situation wächst ihm zusehends über den Kopf und so tut er, was er am besten kann. Weglaufen. Sich verstecken. Natürlich ist es nur ein temporäres Entkommen, denn er glaubt kaum daran, dass Sariel nach seiner Rückkehr plötzlich einsichtig sein wird. Aber wenn er noch länger bleibt, wird er nur die Beherrschung verlieren und etwas Unüberlegtes und höchstwahrscheinlich Dummes tun.

Am liebsten würde er gar nicht mehr zurückkehren, aber er weiß, dass er Sariel braucht wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance haben will heil aus dieser Sache heraus zu kommen.

Nachdem er ein paar Stunden ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen ist um sich wieder zu beruhigen, bleibt Isrial schließlich vor einem Imbisstand stehen, der chinesische Nudeln anbietet. Das wird wohl reichen. Er bestellt drei Portionen und zieht dann einen zerknitterten Schein aus seiner Hosentasche. Raphaels Geld, das er bekommen hat um sich den Tag über im Cafe aufhalten zu können. Das neuerliche Kratzen von Schuld, das ihn bei dieser Erinnerung überkommt, lässt ihn verbittert die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpressen. Wenn Sariel nicht ständig darauf herumgeritten wäre, dann hätte er diese Sache bestimmt schon fast wieder verdrängt. Missmutig schnappt er sich die Tüte mit den Nudeln und macht sich auf den Rückweg.


	16. Aussichten

**A/N**: So das letzte Kapitel. Dafür, dass sich kaum einer für diese Story zu interessieren scheint, ist sie doch ganz schön lang geworden… na ja, die Möglichkeit eines Epilogs halte ich mir dann wohl erstmal offen.

* * *

Isrial/Sariel/Raphael

Die Wohnungstür springt auf, noch bevor Isrial überhaupt die Hand zum klopfen heben kann. Sariel späht ihm misstrauisch durch einen schmalen Spalt entgegen, entspannt sich aber fast sofort wieder als er den Dämon erkennt.

„Na hast du sehnsüchtig auf mich gewartet?" will Isrial spöttisch wissen, bedauert aber gleich darauf seine Äußerung, als Sariels anfängliche Erleichterung daraufhin einem Stirnrunzeln weicht. Wortlos wendet sich der Engel ab. Etwas anderes außer dieser Hose anzuziehen hat er offenbar immer noch nicht für nötig gehalten. Andererseits ist die resultierende Aussicht auch nicht zu verachten beschließt Isrial und folgt ihm in die Wohnung, die ganze Zeit vorsichtig nach Raphael Ausschau haltend. Der Verbannte scheint jedoch immer noch zu schlafen. Statt der Entschuldigung, die er nicht über die Lippen bringt, hält der Dämon Sariel die Tüte mit den Nudeln entgegen.

„Danke", murmelt der Engel.

Da keiner der beiden geneigt scheint sonst noch etwas zu sagen, nehmen sie wieder einmal auf dem Boden platz und fangen an die, inzwischen nur noch lauwarme Mahlzeit zu verzehren. Isrial ertappt sich irgendwann zwischen zwei Bissen, bei dem Gedanken daran, wo man wohl am besten Stühle herbekommen könnte. Überrascht wird ihm klar, dass er offenbar irgendwann im Laufe des Tages entschieden hat fürs erste hier zu verweilen. Leicht verwirrt von dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis schaut er auf und merkt, dass Sariel ihn wohl schon seit einer Weile nachdenklich anstarrt.

„Was?" will er sofort misstrauisch wissen.

„Nichts!" versichert Sariel sofort hastig, woraufhin der Dämon mit schalem Blick die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Naja, ich dachte nur gerade…", beginnt Sariel defensiv, stockt aber dann.

„Was dachtest du?"

Diesmal bemüht sich Isrial wirklich darum neutral zu klingen und nicht in seinen üblichen spöttelnden Ton zu verfallen. Offenbar wirkt diese Strategie bei dem kleinen Engel besser als erwartet, denn Sariel errötet wie so oft, beginnt aber wieder zu sprechen.

„Du sahst gerade so anders aus als sonst, irgendwie zufriedener und ich dachte… ich dachte vielleicht heißt das, dass du doch hier bleiben willst undmichnichtalleinelässt."

Die letzten Worte stürzen so schnell aus Sariels Mund, dass Isrial sie erst nach einigen Sekunden wirklich versteht.

„Wieso sollte ich dich alleine lassen?" fragt Isrial verdutzt. „Du bist quasi meine einzige Chance darauf Luzifer für immer zu entkommen. Da werde ich dich doch kaum aus den Augen lassen damit du am Ende noch einfach vor ein Auto rennst oder dich sonst wie in Gefahr bringst."

„Oh."

Irgendwie scheint Sariel mit dieser pragmatischen Antwort nicht gerade zufrieden zu sein.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" beschwert sich Isrial. Mit dem zerbrechlichen Gemüt des anderen ist er einfach überfordert.

„Egal", behauptet Sariel mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung, verbirgt aber seine augenscheinliche Enttäuschung dabei nur schlecht. Isrial wendet sich mit einem leisen Schnauben wieder seinen Nudeln zu. Da er offensichtlich sowieso immer das Falsche sagt, beschließt er, für den Moment mühevoll sein aufwallendes Temperament zu zügeln und einfach zu schweigen.

„Isrial?"

„Hm?"

„Azrael musste mit Vampiren verhandeln um hier bleiben zu dürfen. Was machen wir wenn sie morgen kommen und merken, dass er nicht mehr hier ist?"

Wie bitte? Vampire?!

„Was?!"

Entsetzt lässt der Schwarzhaarige die weiße, nudelbeladene Plastikgabel sinken, die er gerade noch zum Mund führen wollte.

„Die Vampire die in der großen Villa am Stadtrand wohnen?" vergewissert er sich, obwohl es außer diesen kaum eine andere Gruppe in der Stadt gibt, die der Erwähnung wert wäre. „Mit dem Garten voller scheußlicher Statuen?"

Ein stummes Nicken folgt. Isrial wird spontan der Mund trocken vor Angst. Seinen bisher einzigen Zusammenstoß mit einem Vampir hat er nur überlebt, weil er sich schnell genug in Werwolfterritorium absetzen konnte, aber die Narben, die er damals davongetragen hat, erinnern ihn noch heute täglich daran wie gefährlich diese Wesen sind. Nervös reibt er sich das Handgelenk, an dem man deutlich die alten Bissspuren erkennen kann.

„Die Vampire könnt ihr mir überlassen", ertönt es heiser aus Richtung Tür und diesmal zuckt Isrial vor Schreck so heftig zusammen, dass der halbvolle Plastikteller von seinem Schoß rutscht. Hastig fährt er herum. Raphael ist also wach. Er steht noch auf der Schwelle und sieht schrecklich aus. Im blassen Gesicht wirken die tiefen Schatten um die müden Augen noch dunkler, die blonden Haare haben ihren satten Schimmer verloren und sind stumpf geworden und die gerötete Narbe auf seiner Wange zerstört nun für immer die ursprüngliche Schönheit seiner Züge. Raphael erscheint auf unerklärliche Weise dünn und ausgezehrt, als hätte dies alles noch mehr von ihm gefordert als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. Trotzdem starrt Isrial ihm mit geweiteten Augen entgegen und fürchtet jeden Augenblick angegriffen zu werden.

„Nun schau nicht so", murmelt der Verbannte sichtlich unbehaglich. „Ich werde dir kaum etwas antun und damit Sariel noch mehr schaden. Außerdem", seufzt Raphael und sucht ein wenig ziellos Halt am Türrahmen, „bin ich in gewisser Weise selbst Schuld an allem. Ich wusste schon seit langem wie sehr du unter Azrael zu leiden hattest und habe nie etwas unternommen. Ich schätze ich verdiene was passiert ist."

Unmöglicherweise werden Isrials Augen bei diesen Worten noch ein Stück größer. Die harten, bitteren Selbstvorwürfe die hinter diesen knappen Sätzen stehen hat er auf keinen Fall von Raphael erwartet. Zu sehr ist er daran gewöhnt auf sich selbst aufpassen zu müssen, weil niemand anderes es tun wird. Während er noch daran arbeitet seine Gedanken nach einer solchen Offenbarung wieder in eine gesittete Reihenfolge zu bringen, ist Sariel bereits aufgesprungen um Raphael herüber zu helfen.

Isrial klaubt hastig seine Nudeln wieder auf. Die automatische Anspannung und den misstrauischen Seitenblick kann der Dämon nicht unterdrücken, als sich der Verbannte ein Stück neben ihm niederlässt. Zu sehr sind diese Verhaltensweisen der Vorsicht in seinem Wesen verankert. Vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so, überlegt er mit einem gewissen trockenen Humor, denn Sariel ist im Gegensatz zu ihm so vertrauensselig, dass er ein fast schon lächerlich leichtes Opfer abgibt. Dieser unerklärliche Drang ständig anderen zu helfen erscheint Isrial sowieso recht befremdlich. Er beobachtet wie Sariel dem Blonden die dritte Portion Nudeln aufnötigt und ihn schließlich, nach hartnäckigem aber sanftem Drängen, sogar dazu bringt etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Der Dämon fühlt sich, als würde er einem eigenwilligen, etwas verschrobenen Theaterstück beiwohnen. Die ganze Szene hat etwas leicht Surreales für ihn.

„Was hast du denn mit den Vampiren vor?" erkundigt er sich schließlich vorsichtig, nachdem Raphael genug gegessen hat, um Sariels konstante Aufforderungen, doch noch eine Gabel voll zu nehmen, endlich abflauen zu lassen.

„Verhandeln", antwortet Raphael müde, mit einer Grimasse, die zeigt dass er genau weiß, in was für einer ungünstigen Verhandlungsposition er sich befindet. „Da Azrael in nächster Zeit nicht…", er stockt und schließt kurz die Augen, bevor er sich wieder in der Gewalt hat. Mit leicht brüchiger Stimme fährt er dann fort: „Da er nicht herkommen wird, nehme ich an wir können fürs erste in der Wohnung bleiben. Wenn wir die Vampire dazu bringen können uns hier zu dulden heißt das. Er muss bereits irgendetwas mit ihnen ausgehandelt haben. Vielleicht können wir darauf aufbauen."

Aus irgendeinem Grund erblasst Sariel bei diesen Worten. Raphael ist noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt um seine fragile Beherrschung zu kämpfen, als das er es bemerken würde, aber Isrial hat es durchaus wahrgenommen. Der Engel macht Anstalten etwas zu sagen, presst jedoch dann plötzlich die Lippen zusammen und scheint es sich anders zu überlegen. Isrial beschließt ihn erst danach zu fragen wenn Raphael wieder schläft. Es kann auch nicht mehr lange dauern bis es so weit ist, denn der Verbannte hat zunehmend damit zu kämpfen auch nur seine Augen offen zu halten.

Sariel hat dies ebenfalls bemerkt und schafft es tatsächlich, den abwesend wirkenden Raphael wie beiläufig zurück in den Nebenraum zu lotsen. Isrial verstaut die Reste ihrer Mahlzeit in der weißen Plastiktüte, in der er auch alles her getragen hat und tritt dann an eines der Fenster, unwillig sich zu den anderen beiden zu begeben, aber gleichzeitig unsicher was er nun mit sich anfangen soll. Das Gefühl der Unsicherheit scheint sich hier zu einem traurigen Dauerzustand zu entwickeln, überlegt er ärgerlich. Draußen wird es bereits dunkel und in den Nebenhäusern gehen nach und nach die ersten Lichter an. Schweigend späht er in die erleuchteten Zimmer der Nachbarn.

„Isrial?"

Auch Sariels leise Stimme ist bereits wieder von der allgegenwärtigen Unsicherheit durchdrungen. Als der Dämon sich umdreht, sieht er den Anderen in der Tür stehen, zwei der Decken im Arm haltend. Fragend hebt er eine dunkle Augenbraue.

„Darf ich heute neben dir schlafen?"

In diesem Moment wirkt der Engel noch jünger als sonst und seine Miene, halb hoffnungsvoll halb nervös, lässt Isrial verwundert den Kopf schief legen. Abgesehen davon, dass er eigentlich gar nicht besonders müde ist, wieso sollte Sariel das wollen? Nach dem was bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen geschehen ist, hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass der Engel freiwillig seine Nähe suchen könnte. Da war natürlich diese Nacht in der dreckigen Wohnung, bevor er ihn an Azrael ausgeliefert hat, aber damals war Sariel so betrunken, dass er kaum gerade stehen konnte und Isrial hatte die Anhänglichkeit des Engels hauptsächlich diesem Umstand zugeschrieben.

„Wirklich?" fragt er erstaunt. „Hast du keine Angst ich könnte dir wieder… wehtun?"

Sariel schüttelt stumm den Kopf und Isrial muss überrascht feststellen, dass ihm die Vorstellung dieses schmalen, warmen Körpers neben sich gar nicht unangenehm ist.

„Ich glaube du willst mir gar nicht wehtun", bemerkt der Engel erstaunlich scharfsichtig. „Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Hat Azrael das denn getan?"

Die Frage ist heraus und hängt im Raum, fast bevor Isrial wirklich begreift, dass er es war der sie gestellt hat. Ein Schatten flackert über Sariels offenes Gesicht.

„Azrael hat mir Angst gemacht", sagt er leise und umklammert die Decken ein wenig fester. „Er hat mir erst den Arm gebrochen und dann war er wieder nett und ich wusste nicht… er hat gesagt ich muss ihm immer gehorchen und ich habe wirklich mein bestes versucht, aber er war trotzdem nicht zufrieden."

Tränen stehen auf einmal in den großen blauen Augen und plötzlich wünscht sich Isrial er hätte das Thema nie angesprochen. Einem ungewohnten Impuls folgend, streckt er etwas unbeholfen den Arm aus und hat gleich darauf den weinenden und schwach bebenden Sariel an seine Brust geschmiegt, als hätte der Engel nur darauf gewartet. Die Decken sind zwischen ihnen auf den Boden gerutscht. Etwas überfordert mit dieser neuen Position, streichelt der Dämon hilflos über die blonden Haare und hofft dass Sariel sich bald beruhigen wird. Er hat keine Ahnung was er jetzt sagen oder tun soll. Seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Gefallenen hat er immer möglichst schnell wieder verdrängt wenn er daran denken musste.

„Ich verstehe nicht wieso er Raphael so wichtig ist", murmelt Sariel gerade in das bereits feucht geweinte T-Shirt des Dämons. „Eigentlich sollte ich ihn doch dadurch mehr mögen und nicht stattdessen froh sein, dass er weg ist", befindet der Engel ratlos, mit schuldigem Unterton.

„Ach, Raphael hat doch keine Ahnung", faucht Isrial auf einmal verärgert, so dass Sariel verschreckt aufschaut. Etwas an diesem seltsamen Gedankengang Sariels ist fundamental falsch findet Isrial.

„Du darfst ihn so viel hassen wir du willst, klar?" erklärt der Dämon nachdrücklich. „Er ist ein sadistisches Arschloch das seine eigenen Probleme gern auf andere überträgt und er hat jemanden wie Raphael überhaupt nicht verdient."

Während Isrials Augen zornig blitzen, steht in Sariels nur grenzenloses Erstaunen.

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragt er nach einer Weile, klingt dabei aber so erleichtert als hätte er gerade eine Absolution erhalten.

„Ja meine ich", brummt der Dämon, nun etwas ruhiger. „Mach dir keine Gedanken um ihn. Das ist er gar nicht wert."

Er weiß, dass er Raphael das lieber nicht hören lassen sollte, aber Isrial ist nach wie vor überzeugt, dass Azrael verdient hat was ihm nun bevorsteht.

„Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden", beschließt der Dämon, nicht sicher wie er damit umgehen soll, etwas mit Sariel gemein zu haben und sei es nur die Abneigung gegen den Gefallenen. Die Grenzen zwischen seinen eigenen Emotionen und dem plötzlich aufgetauchten Ärger darüber, dass der verletzliche Sariel wahrscheinlich auch diese hässlichen Erfahrungen machen musste, verwischen zusehends, je länger er sich Gedanken über die ganze Sache macht. Besonders deshalb möchte er sich am liebsten gar nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Allerdings hat Sariel offenbar keine Probleme damit, in geradezu traumwandlerischer Sicherheit sofort das nächste unangenehme Thema zu finden.

„Tut es sehr weh wenn man von einem Vampir gebissen wird?" will der Engel zaghaft wissen. Er lehnt immer noch an der Brust des Dämons, beugt sich aber jetzt so weit zurück, dass die beiden sich wieder gegenseitig ins Gesicht schauen können.

Isrial erinnert sich an seine einzige Erfahrung mit Vampirzähnen und hätte beinahe mit einem nachdrücklichen JA! geantwortet. Die Wunde hat damals Wochen gebraucht um richtig zu verheilen. Aber sobald er über die Gründe nachdenkt, die wahrscheinlich hinter Sariels Frage stehen, beißt er sich auf die Zunge und schluckt die impulsive Äußerung herunter.

„Es kommt auf den Vampir an glaube ich", sagt er langsam. „Ich habe gehört, wenn sie es wollen, dann kann es sogar angenehm sein. Manche Menschen sollen freiwillig zu ihnen gehen."

„Hm", macht Sariel unschlüssig. „Wurdest du denn schon mal gebissen?"

„Warum willst du das jetzt wissen?" fragt Isrial nur zurück. Er hat zwar bereits eine Vermutung, aber auf Vermutungen sollte man sich in diesem Fall wohl nicht verlassen.

„Weil Azrael mit ihnen ausgehandelt hat, dass sie alle zwei Wochen herkommen u-um zu trinken undmorgenbinichdran."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes nuschelt der Engel schon wieder in Isrials Brust.

„Tomash hat gesagt er freut sich schon", setzt Sariel dann unglücklich hinzu und schaudert ein wenig. „Und er hat dabei so unglaublich hungrig ausgesehen."

Der Dämon legt besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Das hört sich gar nicht gut an. Andererseits, überlegt er, wenn sich die Vampire schon die Mühe machen ein derartiges Arrangement auszuhandeln, hätten sie wahrscheinlich kein Interesse daran ihre so verpflichteten Blutspender ums Leben zu bringen. Trotzdem ist es schwer den instinktiven Schauer zu unterdrücken, der ihn bei dem Gedanken befällt, irgendwem freiwillig seine ungeschützte Kehle anzubieten, damit derjenige dann genüsslich seine Zähne hineinschlagen kann.

„Vielleicht kommt es gar nicht dazu", murmelt Isrial wider besseren Wissens beruhigend.

Sariel schweigt einige Zeit, schüttelt aber dann den Kopf.

„Ich denke doch", sagt er resigniert. „Sie haben ziemlich hartnäckig darauf beharrt und ich glaube nicht, dass Raphael sie umstimmen kann. Wenn wir bleiben wollen, werden wir wohl nicht darum herum kommen."

„Naja, wenn sie es so unbedingt wollen, werden sie uns wenigstens nicht umbringen", spricht Isrial seine vorherige Überlegung nun laut aus.

„Wenn du meinst", stimmt Sariel nur halb überzeugt zu, kann aber letztendlich nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Für etwas anderes ist es sowieso schon zu spät", meint er dann plötzlich erstaunlich ruhig und fatalistisch.

„Wir werden das alles schon irgendwie hinkriegen", sagt Isrial leise, nachdem er sich nun doch mit Sariel zusammen in die eine der beiden Decken gewickelt hat. Die andere muss als Unterlage herhalten. Er fühlt dabei sogar überraschend viel von dem Optimismus, den er dem Engel zuliebe in diesen Satz gepresst hat. Immerhin hat er seit Jahren das erste Mal ein richtiges Dach über dem Kopf und dank Raphaels Anwesenheit sogar eine kleine Chance darauf, dass dem so bleiben wird. Selbst als Verbannter besitzt Raphael, im Gegensatz zu den beiden jüngeren, immer noch beachtliche Kräfte, die ein Überleben hier durchaus möglich machen. Sein Problem ist im Moment mehr die Trauer und Depression, die der erneute Verlust Azraels bei ihm ausgelöst hat, aber früher oder später wird er hoffentlich darüber hinweg kommen.

„Ja", stimmt Sariel dem Dämon schläfrig zu und drängt sich noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran. „Solange wir zusammen sind schaffen wir das."

Damit schließt er die Augen und scheint fast augenblicklich dem Schlaf zu verfallen. Überrascht von dieser zuversichtlich vorgetragenen Behauptung hebt Isrial eine Augenbraue und starrt noch eine ganze Weile stumm in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Den Gedanken, wie schön es doch wäre wenn Sariel Recht hätte, erlaubt er sich nur sehr leise zu denken.

ENDE


	17. Epilog

A/N: So das war's erstmal von den Engeln. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine Sequel :)

* * *

**C  
**

**Epilog: Einige Monate später**

**C**

„Gnhhh."

Mit einem unwilligen Laut dreht Isrial sich weg von dem plötzlichen Überfluss an Licht, der durch die, gerade von Sariel geöffneten, Vorhänge fällt und zieht sich nachdrücklich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Guten Morgen!" flötet der Engel in einer unerträglich fröhlichen Tonlage und kuschelt sich dann sofort wieder an ihn heran. Weit hat er es dabei nicht, denn er musste sich lediglich kurz aufsetzen um die Vorhänge zu erreichen.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass du jeden Morgen ohne Warnung die Fenster aufreißt, noch bevor du überhaupt aufgestanden bist, dann hätte ich nie zugestimmt das Bett hierher zu verschieben", beschwert Isrial sich dumpf.

„Ach was. Stell dich nicht so an", grinst Sariel zurück, auch wenn der Dämon es nicht sehen kann, weil sein Kopf immer noch unter der Decke steckt. „Ein bisschen Licht und frische Luft haben noch keinem geschadet."

„Hat dir das eine von den verrückten, alten Tratschtanten aus dem Altersheim erzählt? Du weißt genau dass die nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben."

Leider prallt sein Sarkasmus inzwischen zum größten Teil einfach an Sariel ab. Seit der Engel diesen Aushilfsjob im Altenheim angenommen hat, scheint er so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, dass ihn kaum noch etwas aus der Ruhe bringen kann. Ironischerweise hat er diese Beschäftigung Tomash zu verdanken. Dem Zweiten des Vampirclans, der scheinbar doch insgeheim Sympathien für den kleinen Engel entwickelt hat. Jedenfalls fällt Isrial kein anderer Grund ein, aus dem der Vampir sonst so etwas tun würde. Davon trotzdem jede zweite Woche hier zu erscheinen, um zu trinken, hält es ihn allerdings nicht ab. Ein Umstand den der Dämon sehr bedauert, denn morgen ist er wieder an der Reihe um als Blutspender zu dienen.

Im Gegensatz zu Sariel hat er sich nie wirklich an die Prozedur gewöhnen können. Auch wenn er mittlerweile zugeben muss, dass es weniger schmerzhaft ist als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Sogar Raphael scheint sich ziemlich resigniert in sein Schicksal zu fügen, was die Vampire betrifft, auch wenn er nicht ganz so gleichmütig wirkt wie Sariel wenn er an der Reihe ist. Isrial spürt mit leichtem Bedauern, wie der Engel sich nun doch von ihm löst und geschmeidig aus dem Bett schlüpft. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm langweilig. Sariel kann nie besonders lange still sitzen wenn er erstmal richtig wach ist.

„Ich mache Frühstück", hört er auch gleich darauf die helle Stimme verkünden. „Willst du auch ein Ei?"

Isrial brummt wortlos seine Zustimmung und rollt sich noch einmal unter der warmen Decke zusammen. Nachdem er jahrelang in schmutzigen Absteigen oder verlassenen Häusern geschlafen hat, weiß er ein weiches Bett zu schätzen. Zufrieden nickt er noch einmal ein, bis das Geräusch der Wohnungstür ihn wieder weckt. Das muss Raphael sein. Der Verbannte hat sich angewöhnt, nach seiner Schicht als Türsteher montags noch mit ihnen zu frühstücken bevor er schlafen geht. Seine Ankunft treibt den Dämon nun doch mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit aus den Federn.

„Hast du Zimtschnecken mitgebracht?" will Isrial hungrig wissen noch bevor er ganz in der Küche ist.

„Natürlich", antwortet Raphael gähnend, mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick auf den Dämon, der sich gerade im gehen ein T-Shirt über den strubbeligen Kopf zieht, bevor er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen lässt, der daraufhin alarmierend knirscht. Wie die meisten ihrer wenigen Möbel stammt er vom Sperrmüll oder anderen zweifelhaften Quellen.

„Hmm großartig!" befindet der Schwarzhaarige unbeeindruckt von dem besorgniserregenden Geräusch und will sich sofort die große Tüte greifen, die vor ihm auf dem wackeligen Tisch steht. Raphael wedelt jedoch einmal nachlässig mit der Hand und sie rutscht außer Reichweite.

„Hey!" beschwert sich der Dämon sofort vorwurfsvoll. Inzwischen hat er seine anfängliche Scheu vor dem Verbannten zum größten Teil verloren. Auch wenn sie, in den Monaten seit Azraels Verlust, nie wieder über die Geschehnisse geredet haben, hat sich zwischen den beiden eine Art stilles Einverständnis entwickelt. Damit sind sie am zufriedensten, da keiner von ihnen Sariels Meinung teilt, man müsse über alles reden.

„Du solltest wenigstens warten bis der Kaffee fertig ist", findet Raphael überlegen und lehnt sich in seinem eigenen Stuhl zurück. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass er es geschafft hat nach einigen missglückten Versuchen schließlich doch noch relativ schnell eine Arbeit zu finden, denn bis vor kurzem war Raphael der einzige von ihnen, der in den letzten Monaten überhaupt etwas verdient hat.

Er wirkt zwar immer noch etwas matt und neigt sehr dazu sein Trauer wie einen Mantel um sich zu winden während trübsinnig aus dem Fenster starrt, aber insgesamt hat sich der Verbannte zumindest einigermaßen von seiner fatalen Begegnung mit Luzifer erholt. Isrial weiß, dass Sariel versucht hat mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, aber Raphael hat sich wohl bisher stets geweigert seinen Schmerz zu teilen. Der Dämon kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Er selbst setzt normalerweise eher auf die Strategie der Ablenkung. Das letzte Mal hat er Raphael sogar in den Zoo gezerrt um ihn von seinem ewigen Sehnen und den Selbstvorwürfen abzulenken. Nachdem er ihn etwas besser kennen gelernt hat in den letzten Monaten, findet Isrial erst recht, dass Azrael eine so treue und aufopferungsvolle Person wie Raphael nicht im Geringsten verdient hat. Leider bedeuten diese Eigenschaften auch, dass der Verbannte wohl an seiner hoffnungslosen Liebe festhalten wird, selbst wenn es ihn noch so sehr schmerzen mag.

Sariel tritt mit der verführerisch duftenden Kaffekanne an den Tisch, was Isrial zum Anlass nimmt die Arme um die schmalen Hüften zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. Seit er entdeckt hat, dass der Engel bei soetwas oft wahnsinnig niedlich errötet, legt er es geradezu darauf an ihn dazu zu bringen.

„Isrial!" beschwert sich der Blonde auch sofort. „Wegen dir werde ich noch alles verschütten."

Aber das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen straft den scheinbaren Widerwillen Lüge. Bei diesem Anblick wünscht sich der Dämon prompt Sariel zurück ins Bett zu ziehen, aber davon wird der Engel wohl kaum zu überzeugen sein. In einer halben Stunde muss er zur Arbeit und Isrial weiß genau wie pflichtbewusst der Andere ist. Morgen hat Sariel allerdings frei. Zufrieden mit dieser Aussicht lässt Isrial den Engel wieder los. Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude, hat irgendwann mal ein Mensch gesagt, so erinnert er sich. Zum Glück kann er sich noch auf viele neue Tage mit Sariel freuen. Raphael grinst nur verhalten und leicht wehmütig. Wie immer versucht er sich damit zu trösten, dass wenigstens etwas Gutes aus dieser Geschichte entstanden ist, doch die Trauer in ihm sitzt zu tief als dass sie sich so schnell vertreiben ließe. Aber eines Tages mag sich alles noch einmal ändern. Wer weiß schon was noch passieren wird?


End file.
